Temperance
by FalconMage
Summary: Tai Lung needs to redeem himself to redo the wrongs that he has made but something is holding him back. The dragon scroll, is much more than just blank, much much more.Tai Lung x Tigress. Friendship: Tai and Po. Your votes in chapter19. Your answers. Done
1. Wuxi Finger failed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung Fu Panda

**A/N: This story is partly a little on Persona3 which is a video game but don't worry if you don't know anything. This is where the fun of the story starts. Oh and one more thing, please read "Tai Lung's Past" FIRST before reading this. If not, you really can't get the feel for Tai Lung and Tigress. More on Tai Lung and Tigress in later chapters. Please be patient.**

* * *

"You…ungh…Can't defeat me…" the bruised up snow leopard said with denial.

"You're just a…..big….fat…..panda….." and fling a punch on to the big fat panda that by now has withheld the snow leopard's paw

"I'm not just a big fat panda. I'm THE big fat panda." with that said, the panda, Po, lift up his pinky.

The snow leopard, Tai Lung, gasped, "The Wuxi finger hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold."

"You're bluffing, you're bluffing," Tai Lung was now in fear and anxiety as to what will happen to him. "Shifu didn't taught you that."

"Nope," Po replied. "I figured it out. Ska-.."

_Freeze_

Everybody stopped. Literally everything. Time has stopped completely. Nobody moved but Tai Lung was the only one realizing this.

"Wha…?"

"My oh my. What a priceless scene." a mysterious voice said. It was gentle yet devilish in a sort of way. A small laugh echoed, "Hoho…do you honestly think we'll just leave you? I don't think so."

Then, a female tiger finally appeared out of the shadow not far from Tai Lung.

"You. Vikki…." Tai Lung snarled.

"Hoho…That's right and don't wear I down handsome." the female tiger replied.

She wore bright pink clothing that looks like one of those sexy Arabic dancers with her fur belly shown off. A sky blue sash hung around her two arms overlapping her neck.

"I see you're on a bit of trouble. Honestly, do you think you can run away from us after your famous battle between the furious five at the thread of hope? Hmph…I don't think so."

"I don't need your help." Tai Lung roared back.

"Oh? Really? Then I shall return time and let's see what the Wuxi finger hold can do to you. Hmm?" Vikki grinned devilishly.

"No,no,no,no…. Wait, wait." Tai Lung as anxious and was slowly losing it.

"Ok,Ok. I don' know what it can do. I might die. I don't want to die yet."

Tai Lung sighed, "Alright, help me." The bold and strong fighter was now asking for help, what dignity did he had left? He actually lost to a big fat panda and he was now given a second chance.

"It's always good to ask for help Tai Lung. You can't handle everything you know." another mysterious voice echoed again.

"Let me guess..Leo." Tai Lung said reluctantly.

A shadow appeared next to Vikki and revealed itself. This time it was a lion. A big lion.

This lion had an intimidating look but yet gentle on the eyes. He wore an extremely tight orange t-shift which actually camouflages with his fur colour very well and his body features could very well be seen under that tight T.

"Disappointing isn't it?" he smirked. "And here I thought you were such an opponent after your performance in Chor-Gom prison and thread of hope. What a letdown. You actually lost to a big fat panda. How ironic."

Tai Lung was so angry and boiled that he could actually burst out of his head already then and there.

"Are you guys helping or not? If not, then leave me alone to deal with this. You do not need to add salt to the wound you know." Tai Lung snapped at Leo and Vikki.

"Why I'd never," Vikki glanced away. "Humph, go do it yourself. I'm not going to interfere in this mindless argument of males anymore." with that said, she vanishes into the shadows.

Tai Lung looked at Leo, "Well?"

Silence fell for what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds.

Leo broke the silence, "Very well but you have to promise that you have to finish what you started earlier at the snow mountain."

Tai Lung gave a shocked expression and growled. He hesitated for a while but eventually gave in. "Fine."

"The arcana hath spoken. Your journey shall begin. The arcane that hath chosest, is the arcana that brings you power. Remember that, Tai Lung. Kung Fu is part of what you are living but your way of life is still determined by the arcana."

Immediately, Leo snapped his fingers and time unfroze and returned back to normal.

"Wait! What about –"before Tai Lung could finish his sentence, Po had already finished his.

"- dosh"

Bright light fills the air with golden dust and everything surrounding them were blown away with such force that the woks and pans were flung high up in the sky. Once the dust has settled, there stood two figures in the mist.

Po looking at Tai Lung straight in the eyes and finally, he burst out laughing.

"Bwahaha..haha….Oh, boy. Haha…hehe…you should have seen the look on that cute face of your's." Po said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"What…just….happen….?" Tai Lung was so confused and yet some what angry.

"It's nothing." replied the panda.

"What?"

"I tricked you. I didn't figure it out at all. Just wanted to fool around and see how you'll react and it was priceless."

The angry snow leopard was filled back with rage, "Stop mocking me!" and Tai Lung fling a kick onto Po's stomach but was backfired by his own force because of Po's fat physique.

"Enough!" a voice boomed and in an instant, Tai Lung disappeared leaving a trail of dust behind.

"_Cough…cough_… Hey, huh? Tai Lung? Hey kitty! Where are you!" Po screamed but no answer was given.

--

_R & R please._

_It encourages me to keep going and if you have any flames, suggestions, I'll be happy to receive. RenkonNairu gives the best reviews. I hope you help me out here._


	2. Promises

A/N: Before I started this chapter

_A/N: Before I started this chapter. I've got some general things to clear up. Vikki and Leo are my OCs. More about them are coming up in later chapters and Tigress x Tai Lung relationship will be in later chapters. Don't worry, not far away. Those of you who are curious what are Arcanas, it will be revealed in later chapters. So please be patient._

_Would like to thank Luna Goldsun for her graceful words of wisdom for helping me out writing this story. I really owe you one._

_--_

The fire cackled loudly in the cave as night fell and silence fills the air. There was a serious awkward silence in the cave as 3 figures sat facing each other with a bonfire right in the middle of the circle.

Vikki broke the silence, "Well, interesting night out isn't it? The owls are hooting, cool wind breeze of the night, the moon is blowing as bright as the sun, the –"

"What do you want?" Tai Lung snapped at her.

Vikki stopped short and quiet herself.

Leo looked at Tai Lung straight in his eyes and Tai Lung looked back.

"The temperance arcana seem not to be in place. There should be balance yet nothing is balance yet"

"Stop talking in circles and get to the point already you damn fool" Tai Lung stood up and it seems he was breathing heavily again.

Leo stopped and turned to Vikki who by now wasn't paying any attention at all but was busy reading her book.

"Well?"

Again much silence. Finally Vikki starts off the conversation because there were too many silences in the area.

"Doesn't this author have anything to say" she softly spoke.

"What was that?" Tai Lung questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing. Alright then Leo, if you may. Not straight at the target please if you can. It's really bad and-"

Leo shot in her sentence, "We want the dragon scroll"

Vikki sighed.

This time, Tai Lung had a smirked on his face and he couldn't hold it any longer. Soon, he broke out in laughter. Not a sinister laugh but a fun and enjoyable laugh if you may.

"You've…hehe…got to be….hehe…..joking right?"

"I don't see anything funny about that. Do you?"

Tai Lung finally stopped laughing and was back in the game.

"What makes you think you can get the dragon scroll, hmm? I've been training since young just for the dragon scroll and I as denied of it. Do you think that you two, who have not learned or mastered the 1000 scrolls, cab get a shot at the dragon scroll and a title as a dragon warrior? I don't think so"

"Of course not. It's already been taken" Leo said again.

"So, pray tell, how are you going to get the scroll?"

"Steal"

At that moment, Tai Lung stopped short in this tracks and was totally stunned at the word, _Steal?_

Leo continued, "We need you. We know that there's nothing in the scroll. I know you know that much. There's something else in it that Oogway has depicted. Much, much more"

"Like?"

"None of you concern" Vikki said and got up while walking or rather strolled at Tai Lung. "All we need is you to retrieve the scroll and we'll leave you alone. It's simple as that, handsome"

"What if I refuse to obey your mindless sense of misjudgment?"

"Then…" Vikki waved her right hand in mid air and an air glob appeared, "This little friend off yours will bear the consequences"

In the glob, a moving image of Tigress appeared. There, Tigress stood in a battle stance at the thread of hope. She moves gracefully, quick and fast and hit Tai Lung in the image.

He gasped and many memories of his past came to mind.

_Flashback from Tai Lung's past_

_--_

_Tigress hugged me and said, "I love you Tai Lung"_

_Beautiful eyes, those orange striking eyes. Such beauty and innocent_

_Tigress, I love you._

_--_

Tai Lung felt a momentary time lapsed in this brain and was lost for words.

_She was the warrior on the thread of hope. Tigress….her striking orange eyes. It was you. _

"So?" Vikki hummed.

"Tch… She's nobody to me" Tai Lung looked away.

"Oh? Really?"

"As far as I'm concern" Vikki walked slowly and seductively towards Tai Lung and put her hands at his jaw. "You have desires for her. You can't deny that lover boy. I know it and you do too"

Tai Lung shoved Vikki away, "Get away from me"

"I told you. She's nobody but I'll do it"

Leo looked up and stared at him. "Are you sure? I'll tell you this before you regret it. Once you make an agreement, there's no turning back. Like the time in the snow mountain at Chor-Gom prison"

"Leo's right Tai Lung. There's no turning back. You have left the devil arcana and have moved forth towards-"

"I said I'll do it" Tai Lung roared at her, "Just….just keep away from me and the Jade Palace (_especially Tigress)_ a while. I'll return to the Jade Palace. Hopefully Shifu will accept me back" and he sighed.

Vikki grinned, "Good. Very good. Our hopes are on you now strong boy. Oh, wait; you're over 38 years old actually. 20 years in prison. How does that do to you?"

"Shut up!" he snarled back.

"Hmph"

Leo stood up 6 feet high and walked towards Tai Lung and put his big paws on Tai Lung's shoulder.

"Tai Lung, I know this is hard but do try your best. Shifu will accept you back. Don't worry. I have faith in you"

"Humph. Who are you to judge how I feel and take pity upon me" he said with sarcasm and shove his paw away.

He leaped off the cave and quickly blends into the cool night breeze with the shining moon. Leo looked at Vikki and said, "You just have to ruin everything do you. Can't you be more controlled and less seductive?"

"And why can't you be more rough and stop being so fatherly towards him?" Vikki took her book, sat down and continued reading.

"The emperor arcana have wisely chosen upon you Leo. A fatherly figure, discipline, keeping order and most off all, showing power and authority"

Leo sighed, "Temperance has chosen Tai Lung but I don't think he's ready and I don't think Byakko is ready either"

"But I'm ready" a voice spoke out of nowhere in the cave.

"You?" Vikki said sarcastically.

"You better not think of running away. I have better plans for you"

Hmph. I do not do mindless source of bidding and effortless action that do not concern me" the voice continued.

"Well then. I have an "action plan" for you and could be in your best interest"

"Oh? Really? Then tell me. I'm all ears" the voice spoke and moonlight shine a little upon the shadow just outside the cave. A medium size figure stood there, wearing an indigo coloured pants with his white fur fist clenched.

--

_R & R anyone? Next update might be a little late but I'll try my best to continue._


	3. The Snow Leopard stays

……………

…………….

_Before I start anything, I would like to thank Luna Goldsun for all of your support. I greatly appreciate your help for taking the trouble to help me out. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you corset-rebellion-follower for your review and yes, Tai Lung will be good and there's more in it._

**Chapter 3**

**--**

A shadow slowly crept up the Jade Palace and unknowingly went in to the kitchen. The figure gracefully somersaulted in without obstacle and landed on its feet. He breathed heavily, "Well then, how should I do this?"

Tai Lung walked slowly through the quiet hallway that leads to the rooms that each Kung Fu warrior was assigned to. Everybody was soundly asleep until somebody tapped Tai Lung's shoulder behind him.

Tai Lung got a shock of his life and quickly moved away, "Who's there!" he growled.

"Whoa buddy. Cool it. It's just me" it's the panda.

"You! Why I oughta…"

"Stop" Po put his right paw between him and Tai Lung.

"You need to understand where your position is now. There are 6 powerful Kung Fu warrior here, excluding me that is, and one you. You think you can win?"

That made Tai Lung do 360 degree mind turn around.

"Alright. Fine, you win. What do you want?"

"Right now, I'm tired as I just ate a heavy midnight snack and I don't think eating two days night old rice was a good idea either" Po put his paw on his mouth and started to pretend to gag.

"Anyway, right now I suggest that we settle this tomorrow morning and see how this will work out" with that said Po walked past Tai Lung and in to his room.

_My… room? Is it still there?_

He slowly walked towards his old room that he had abandon 20 years ago, slowly opened it and saw that nothing actually changed; not much. His old mat was still in place, untouched and there stood his bookshelf. Not much use for bookshelves though as there wasn't many books either. Plain and simple, that's it. A sleeping mat and a bookshelf to complete his stay there in the Jade Palace.

_Sigh…my room. Such memories. I remembered curling up in here and cried when Shifu was so hard on me. (A/N: Tai Lung's past; Chapter 1)_

Tai Lung did the same and slept a wonderful night.

--

_Gong….gong….._

Tai Lung awoke with an instant and quickly gathered himself up and stood right outside his room.

"Good morning master!" Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Tai Lung said in unison.

"Good morning students and – " Shifu gasped. "Tai Lung!"

"Tai Lung?!" the furious five screamed.

_Oh shoot! My old habits are kicking in. What an idiot!_

"Get him!" Tigress ordered.

"WAIT!!" Po suddenly ran and stood between him and the furious five.

"Wait! Please wait. Don't be hasty. Can we please talk this over during breakfast? I'm starved. I'm even surprised that I'm up early"

"What are you jabbering about? Tai Lung's alive and right behind you and you take it as if it's nothing. Better yet, you demand for breakfast. Are you crazy" Tigress screamed at Po.

"Wait. It's not like that but if you listen to his side of the story and my side of the story, maybe you might want to reconsider"

Tigress shot a look at Shifu, "Master, what should we do? Tai Lung is dangerous and – "

"Enough" Shifu stopped Tigress. "We'll discuss this over breakfast"

"What? Master, are you out of your mind?"

"Tigress, mind over matter. Actions may speak louder than words but action won't solve everything"

"That's right jiejieTigress. Keke Tai Lung will solve everything" Tai Lung said sarcastically.

--

They all met in the kitchen and discussed while Po cooks breakfast. After Po had told everyone his side of the story, it was Tai Lung's turn.

"Well?" Tigress said impatiently.

Tai Lung scooped up his last spoon of rice and gave a compliment to the chef.

"Tasty. My compliments Mr.Chef. Never have I had much to eat while in Chor-Gom prison"

"Can you please tell us what your side of the story is before you change the subject" Crane suggested. Usually Crane was the most patient of all the five but at this point on, Tai Lung was getting to his nerves.

"Alright" Tai Lung pushed his bowl away from him. "It's easy. I fought Po. Lost. He tricked me with his Wuxi finger hold. I ran away, alive. Ponder upon stuff and now…" Tai Lung stopped and looked at Shifu in his eyes.

"If I can, can I have a second chance?"

"A second chance?" a blurred monkey exclaimed.

"Yes, a second chance. I had much to think about in prison. All I think was revenge and the scroll but after our little talk during the battle, Shifu, I reminisce back your words"

"Shifu" Tigress shot a look at him.

Shifu had his eyes closed and was thinking. All was silent, waiting for something to happen. The cool morning breeze fills in the silent room with fresh air and finally, Shifu opened his eyes and said, "Come with me, Tai Lung"

Shifu got up and walked away. Tai Lung followed suit, leaving the 6 kung fu warrior.

"You crazy?" Mantis jumped in front of Po once the coast is cleared. "You let a lunatic free and he asks for forgiveness. Have you been eating two days old rice?"

"Er….yeah and it doesn't taste very good indeed. Though it is good when you're cooking fried rice. You know, with long beans and onion and eggs and –"

"And getting your brain off the wrong track" Monkey said.

"Po this is serious" this time it was Viper's turn. "You can't let him go. He's dangerous and could very well destroy the valley again"

"Not to mention us and you" Crane put his right wing on his head like he was having a headache.

"Guys, he's got his reasons and I think that they are good intentions. Not bad. I mean, well, yeah he's bad and all but deep down, there's a gentle heart in that bold and strong warrior that he is. It's good if he can stay" Po said while picking up everybody's bowl to wash.

"And he can stay" Shifu stood at the doorway.

"What?! He's staying?! Master, this outrageous" Tigress stood up and pointed a dagger stare Tai Lung.

"He's' staying and that's final. You will learn to live with it and treat him like one of your companions"

"No!" Tigress screamed.

"Come on Tigress. Lighten up. You look so cute when you're angry" the snow leopard announced.

"Grrr"

_She's so cute and adorable when she's angry. She has changed a lot when I'm not around. Time has taken its toll on Tigress and it came out beautifully. I love your eyes and now, your smile…_


	4. The Dragon Scroll

………

………

_Once again, many thanks to Luna Goldsun for your limitless help that you've given me. I know it's kinda redundant to keep saying this but I really owe you one. Corset-rebellion-follower, thanks for your review. I truly appreciate it. Things are going to pick up from now on._

**Chapter 4**

**--**

"He's finally in."

"Hmm? Really?" Leo was boiling something under a fire. Most probably their meal for the day.

Both of them where like nomads, wandering here and there without a care in the world. This time, they've taken up a lovely spot near a water fall in the mid of the day and at the outskirts of the valley. A big tree was providing shade for both of them. An aromatic smell emits from the pot that Leo was cooking and Vikki sniffed in the delicious smell.

"This is new. What's this called?"

"Err…. I don't name food. I just cook them and as long as they are edible and taste okay, it's fine."

"You, the emperor Arcana, don't do food. Most of the time its Moon, Star or Sun but I'll make an exception."

"What's the Arcana got to do with food?" Leo took a bowl and fills it up.

Vikki shrugged and put her book down." Well, Arcana are the star that governs each individual in their lives. You are the Emperor Arcana and I'm the Lover Arcana. Our beloved Tai Lung has moved on from the Devil to Temperance. It's most fascinating actually. Not many individual are able to move on from one Arcana to the next. Arcana reflect our own personality and how we live in peace with these Arcana. Each of the 21 major Arcana reflects our lives that we live in."

Leo handed the bowl of food to Vikki and they both ate silently. The temperature was hot in the middle of the day and the sun was shining brightly, scorching the earth beneath it. There was total peace and harmony.

Finally finished eating, Leo spoke. "Are you sure about the scroll?"

"You doubt me?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, I do."

Vikki let out a small laugh.

_Why does she always have to be like this? If she was the Empress, it would make things a lot easier for me._

"Well, I don't blame you, but yes. I'm very sure about the scroll."

"Then may I ask one silly question that I've been meaning to ask a long time ago ever since we met in the snow mountain near Chor-Gom prison."

"Ask away."

"How did you know that the dragon scroll is not empty?"

Vikki hesitated a while, got up and walked slowly while admiring the beautiful scenery of the waterfall. The sun was shining brightly that you can actually see a small rainbow image in the waterfall. She did a twirl dance and her light blue sash swing gracefully around her. Then she stopped.

"Permission granted, Isis."

"Well?"

"Leo, before the dragon scroll was even made, Master Oogway has already thought of a scroll for a chosen warrior. Not just any warrior, but the dragon warrior. How does he know who is eligible? He can just offer up an ordinary scroll and write some old hag crap wisdom in it and every single fool will believe it but no, he didn't."

Vikki sat next to Leo and continued, "The scroll needs to be special and only true wisdom can obtain its full power. How does Oogway do it? That's where I come in. Oogway found me when I was still living in the valley of peace, sitting by the corner, giving out fortune telling to villagers. Somehow, Oogway was different. He knew that I was special. I can wield the power of magic of the ancient Chinese. It was descended by my ancestors but I kept it to myself. That's why I can do lots of unimaginable things, like stopping time back then. Until Master Oogway asked for my help."

"So….what did Oogway wanted? Some hocus pocus on the scroll or something?" Leo asked.

"Don't be silly. That's some stupid _Harry Potter_ rubbish that an idiot will do. Oogway wanted the scroll paper to be different. Not from any ordinary papyrus but from the dragon itself."

"From the dragon itself!?"

"Yes, the dragon itself. From Korhyu, or also known as Huang Long, the yellow dragon. Korhyu is the 5th guardian beast of the Ssu Ling and the guardian of the center, which represents earth. Its power is so powerful that the dragon's wake, sleep and breath can determine the day and night, season and the weather. His scales were the perfect dragon scroll for a dragon warrior. Oogway couldn't do it himself, he needed me. I helped find the dragon, fought it and finally made the scroll."

She stopped talking, gracefully lifted herself to her feet and merrily circles around the tree they were resting under.

"That was the most amazing thing." She sang but stopped abruptly.

"However, Oogway was stupid. He didn't know the true power if the scale. The scale can grant you whatever you want. Wealth, power, strength, status, fame, anything! Anything. At. All. but why put on a scroll?"

"To make the scroll special I guess but you had other plans for it, don't you? You got greedy. Temptation." Leo answered her.

"You got one thing right. Yes, temptation. You can put it that way. When Oogway had finished the dragon scroll, he had it locked in the hall of warriors and only he alone can remove it." She sighed and dropped on the ground.

"I waited. Waited for the scroll to be removed. I even tried my powers to remove it by force but to no avail. I waited for 20 years, till now. I too yearn for the scroll. You do too, are you not?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why do you need it?"

"Because…because…ungh." Leo looked away trying to avoid the question.

"I answered you. Now you answer me back. What are your intentions? Mine is power."

"Me….mine is….is……"

"Is what? Is?" she tried to pry open Leo's intentions.

He wanted to avoid such questions for the longest time but it seems that he can't avoid it any longer.

Vikki started to get impatient, "IS what!"

Leo still didn't answer.

"Tell me you cowardly lion!"

"Is to bring my love from the dead and memories!" he roared.

Birds flew away as they felt a turmoil shaking the earth. Everything was silent once again.

Leo said in a hushed tone, "To bring my love. She died in a horrible accident. I was so useless that time. We got robbed on our journey home and I was trying to defend both of us but I made one simple mistake. That mistake cost her life."

Vikki was silent. "Whatever. As the Arcana of love, I can tell you this. Keep in mind that love is a flame that must not be left unattended, it must be fueled and allowed to burn for as long it can and as brightly as possible. A simple mistake, is unforgivable."

"So be it." He softly spoke.

--

_R & R. Next will be more on Tai Lung and Tigress._


	5. Past and, Cooking!

………

……….

_Please read Tai Lung's past for this chapter if you haven't read it yet._

**Chapter 5**

**--**

The Jade Palace was filled with sounds of breaking wood and shouts as the furious five and Po trains. This has been an everyday life for all of them and Po wasn't that ecstatic about the whole thing. First off, he couldn't sleep or get up late. Second, there was a time period for meals and no in betweens. Third, he had to train every single day because he was the dragon warrior and none of the five takes it easy on him. With all those on top of the first three lists, he wasn't quite happy with it.

Tigress delivered a front hook kick towards Po and he tried to dodge as quickly as he could.

"Faster." Tigress did another chopping kick in front of Po but this time, it caught Po by surprise. The end result? Po had a flat kick mark on his face; Tigress's kick mark.

"Oww…"

"I told you to move faster." She argued.

"How can I move fast enough when you don't even give me a chance to practice on the basics. I liked level zero better." Po snapped back.

"There isn't any level zero and you know it." Tigress felt pitiful for the fat panda and left him alone to tend to his wounded face.

"Hey, where you going? Shifu said you're my trainer today. You can't leave me, oww….." Po touched his face.

"Look panda. My duty is done for today. So, leave me alone for the rest of the day and I won't bother you either." She disappeared to a corner.

"What's she up to?"

--

Tai Lung was meditating in the hall of warrior as he tries to calm himself. Shifu had told him to find a nice spot to meditate so that he can clear up his mind and try to forget the past. However, the peaceful serenity in the hall of warriors was interrupted by a hot-tempered female tiger when she forcefully burst opened the doors. At the end of the hall, there sat a cross legged snow leopard. She walked up towards a calm and peaceful Tai Lung as he meditates.

_Look at that smug grin of his. What a jerk. He left me 20 years ago with bad memories and yet he acts as if he doesn't care about it._

"Hey Spotty!" she screamed at him. "Wake up. You and I have lots to talk about."

Tai Lung didn't respond.

"You better respond to me or else you'll get a black eye in that cute face of yours."

Tai Lung was still giving her the cold shoulder. That is, until Tigress prepared to really punch him. Before her fist came in contact with Tai Lung's left eye, he finally spoke, "Are you always this impatient?"

"It seems you've found your voice, brother Tai Lung and looks who's talking about being impatient.

He opened his eyes are stared at Tigress, "Talk. We haven't talk for the last 20 years. I still remembered our last talk before I saw the last of you. We were talking about the scroll."

"That was 20 years ago and it's in the past. Leave it. Right now, new talk. Why'd you come back?"

"I told you this morning. To redeem myself. It may take some time, or maybe, forever but I'm willing to redo my worst in myself."

"Such bull! You'll never change. A leopard can never change its spots and neither can you. Please, just go away from here. Find another valley for your blackened heart and leave the valley of peace."

Tai Lung wasn't so happy with those words. Women can really do their worst in words rather than hitting in your gut, "Why?"

"Because….." she stopped and looked away. "Because I don't want Master Shifu's old wounds to open up again. You have hurt Master Shifu and Oogway with your way of thinking, me as well in the process. You shouted at me the last time and….it really really hurts."

This time Tai Lung was the one to act surprised, "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered you dick head!" Tigress snapped at him, "Those were the most horrible things that anyone can ever say. To add oil to the flame, you left the Palace for 20 years without saying sorry."

Tai Lung was still rooted on the ground and he tried to fix some words to answer Tigress but it seems he just can't find the right words to tell her how sorry he was, "Ah…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue spotty?"

"Don't call me that," Tai Lug spat at her, "Spotty is a dog name and I'm not a dog. I'm sure Shifu did tell you the difference between a dog and a cat right? Or maybe you just weren't paying attention"

That hit her "attack" button real hard and she pounced at Tai Lung. Tai Lung managed to expertly dodge her ferocious attack but was kicked squarely on the chest before he could even recover.

--

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the hall of warrior…

"They're fighting. Oh my gosh!" Crane shouted.

"Shh!!" the rest of the furious give and Po exclaimed.

"Sorry…my bad."

"Tigress loathes Tai Lung." Mantis spoke.

"Heck no. She loves him." Viper joyfully sang.

"How can you say that? He's getting a beating of his life from Tigress. You call that love? Furthermore, he's 20 years older than Tigress." Crane pointed.

"Sigh….Men."

"What about us?" Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Po stared at her.

"You obviously do not know anything. Tigress hates Tai Lung because she loves him. Don't you see the connection? Geez. Imagine this; why of all the places in the Jade Palace, she wanted to come here?"

"Er…because Tai Lung is here?" Monkey answered.

"Bingo Monkey. You just won yourself a year supply of cookies."

Po was the last one to understand all that's happening. He may be the dragon warrior but love wasn't written in the dragon scroll though, "I still don't get it."

"What is it that you don't get?" someone from behind spoke.

All 6 of them turned around to face Master Shifu.

"Aahhh….Master Shifu!" all 6 screamed.

"Are you poking you noses on things that don't concern you? If that's the answer, you'll be punished severely." Shifu grinned.

"Sorry Master Shifu."

"Too late. Your punishment…." Shifu eyed at the 6 kung fu warriors, "Will be dinner."

"What's with dinner?" then Po gasped, "No dinner! No!"

Shifu chuckled. For the past 20 years, Shifu had never laughed or better yet, put on a simple smile. This was a first for him and an improvement you might say.

"Not that but what's IN dinner. As you know, all students must prepare dinner at least once per week and this time…it is Tai Lung's turn."

"He?!" the 6 looked at each other and back to the hall of warriors where Tai Lung and Tigress were still at it.

"Yes him. Come. We must prepare."

--

"Can you do this?" Po asked Tai Lung.

"Yes I can you fat panda." He snapped back.

Tai Lung had never cooked much during his stay in the Jade Palace but he had learned how to cook a few dishes from Shifu. Most of the time, it was Shifu who cooks dinner. Now it is his turn and responsibility.

_Honestly, no. I can't do this. I've been locked up in prison for the last 20 years and you expect me to cook. What a joke._

"Hey Kitty. Look here and concentrate. See this? This is a ladle." Po showed Tai Lung the spoon that was on the table.

"Yes I know that's ladle." He said impatiently.

"This is a pot and a stove."

"And this is me getting out of here. Either you get out or I will."

"Ok, Ok. Just don't burn the palace to the ground, got it?" with that said, Po leaves him alone in the kitchen.

10 minutes had passed. 15 minutes…….20 minutes……

"Is he okay in there?" Crane asked.

"I hope he burns himself and die." Tigress grinned devilishly.

"Don't be so cruel Tigress." Po pointed.

"I hope that he dies in the fire and rot." She added.

"Tigress." Crane looked at her.

"His body and soul burns in the same fire that killed him now and –"

"Tigress! Stop it!" everybody chimed in.

"Geez it was a joke. Can't everybody take a joke?" she crossed her arms.

"Not if the joke concerns a death of someone who's trying to do something good." Po pointed out.

--

What's happening in the kitchen? Let's go see.

The pot was boiling so hard that the lid kept on bopping up and down as foam seeps out of the edge. The chopping board was full with messed up spices and overturned flour was next to the chopping hoard. Some broken eggs in the sink and seasoning were all over the place.

_This is a disaster!!_

"You bet it is a disaster." Leo suddenly appeared out of nowhere outside the kitchen window.

"I bet that's what you're thinking right?"

"I can handle things myself here thank you very much." He growled back.

"Don't kid yourself. You can't cook. You're just good in Kung fu and artistic talents are not your specialty."

"And you can do better?"

"Not really but I do know that I don't make a mess of stuff in the kitchen."

Tai Lung sighed and stopped doing whatever he was doing, "Help then. If I continue, I might really burn the place to the ground."

Leo laughed as if he had never laughed before, "What a joke. Fine. First, tilt the lid of the pot a little. There's no space or air hole for the hot air to release out. What are you boiling anyway?"

Tai Lung did as he was told and answered him, "Well, nothing much. I thought of having some barley and that's it but I kinda forget what's next. So I left it and thought of making flavored rice."

Leo slapped his face with his paw and ran down over his nose, "Oh great skies of the heaven…."

"Well?"

"Patients. I'm thinking"

"Better do it fast or else there ain't going to be a foundation left to hold this building together."

"I got it. Find some fucuk and tong gua. Next, some ginger and Hai nam seasoning."

Tai Lung got to work immediately and did as he was told. Within 30 minutes, everything was done. The pot was boiling properly now and the flavored Hai nam rice was cooking perfectly under the fire. He was proud of his work. Never had he in a million years done this before.

He looked a Leo, "Thanks for saving my tail again mate. I owe you one."

"Nothing to it but I'm just here to remind you about our main concern first. Just the dragon scroll and nothing else. Got it?"

Getting to it alright. It takes time and I'm having difficulties not having my tail bitten off by the furious five. It ain't easy."

"I understand. We'll give you a month. It's more than enough time for you. You'd better no disappoint us or you'll regret it." In an instant, Leo vanished in the shadows.

--

_R & R again please._


	6. Past, Present, and Future

………….

_I had lots of fun writing this Chapter and I do hope that you readers will find it exciting as well. Things haven't been going so well lately so I will try my best to make this as good as possible. This is my longest story that I've ever written and I thought of trying it out._

**Chapter 6**

The table was set with 8 sets of cutlery for dinner. Everything was ready and somehow, Tai Lung was quite happy with his work even though it was just a simple meal. _Somehow, I think I'm being used as a maid around here doing labouring chores, like doing dinner. Times have changed so much when I last left this place. First were women being kung fu warrior. Second, doing simply chores just to make this place spick and span. Whose idea was this? Most probably the girl's ideas._

Once had Tai Lung set 2 bowls of each person, he called out to them," It's ready."

A sense of silence filled the air.

"I said," Tai Lung shouted a little louder, "Dinner is ready."

A few seconds later, everybody poured in.

"I hope my stomach can endure this torment." Po said.

Monkey whispered to Po, "I have some extra cookies at the top shelf. We can still save our stomachs from being poisoned."

"I heard that." Tai Lung exclaimed. He had already started eating his Hai Nam rice quietly and sipping down the sweet barley that he had made.

"What's this?" Tigress questioned. "No side dishes?"

Without even looking at her, he answered, "No. None. Just Hai Nam flavoured rice and barley. Either you take it or leave it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tigress slammed her fist on the table.

"It means either you eat what I had cooked or you can starve for tonight."

"I would rather starve than be poisoned."

"Then leave it. Plain and simple." Still not looking at her and enjoying his meal.

"Get something else or-."

"This is delicious!" Po exclaimed cutting in Tigress's conversation.

"Amazing!" Viper added.

"Wow. I kinda wish my mouth was bigger. This barley has the perfect fragrance and sweetness, balanced." Mantis joyfully said.

"Tai Lung, this is delicious." Shifu complimented him.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Tia Lung beamed.

"You guys are taking his side?" Tigress looked at each and every one of them.

"Sit down and enjoy your dinner Tigress." Crane suggested.

"No I won't!" she ran out of the kitchen, leaving all of them behind.

Everybody was stunned with her sudden move of expression and no one said anything at all.

"Can I have hers since she's not eating?" Po slowly crept up to Tigress's bowl but was stopped short when a pair of chopsticks slapped his paw.

"Oww," he screamed. "Why not…."

The criminal that had hit Po was Tai Lung and he took her food on to his side, "Leave it. I'll attend to her later." And he continued eating.

"See?" Viper whispered extra low to Crane, "He is concerned with her and cares about her health."

Crane eyed at Viper and rolled his eyes.

The stars were shining brightly in the dark skies and there wasn't a cloud in it. The moon was full and was extra beautiful tonight. However, one female Tiger wasn't very happy with the night and had sulked under the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

* * *

"Why am I so angry? Why?" she asked herself. "Is it because he's here? Is it because I miss him so much during the years and contained all of my emotions that long?"

Tigress looked up to the dark sky and let the cold breeze of the night passed own here body but she didn't anticipate that the cold breeze was a freezing once. "Achoo!"

"Cold?" she looked behind and saw that the snow leopard was hanging around the peach tree as well. He was holding a basket on his right paw and some warm clothes on his left.

"Go away." She turned in front.

"And let you freeze here to death? I don't think so. You didn't even touch your dinner." Tai Lung came up to her right side and sat beside her. Tigress moved away a little from him.

"If you came here to gloat about your victory here in the valley of peace, I'll-"

"Tigress," Tai Lung cut through her sentence. "Why are you like this? You don't look or act like this when you were young. Instead you were so innocent and wanting to know all."

"Times changed and I've moved on, okay. I'm not the so call 'innocent' being that I am now."

"And did Master OogOog say this?" Tai Lung imitates a child's expression and made a sad voice.

Tigress's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets after seeing his face and lets out a small laugh.

"See, smile again. You look better when you're smiling. Just like when you were little."

She stopped and replaced her emotions to sulking and anger, "Shut up."

Tai Lung reached out in to the basket and toke out a container, "The Hai Nam rice during dinner." He gave it to Tigress.

"What makes you think I'm eating?" Tigress snapped.

"It's obvious cause I hear a low growl coming from your inner gut telling you to feed it's poor soul."

As if on cue, Tigress's stomach made a growling sound. _Traitor._

"So?"

"Still not eating"

"Look. I made this a little more special. I remembered in the past that you liked a special rice ball that tasted really good. I figured it out and it's this. The rice is rolled up into a ball shape" he opened up the container. "At least try one, please."

Tigress didn't act immediately but after a few minutes, she gave in and gingerly toke one and pops in the rice ball and chewed. Her taste buds tasted an extraordinary flavour that she can't even explain. The rice was so tender and hot yet hard on the flavouring. It was like heaven but not on Nirvana though. She couldn't stand it anymore as her hunger strikes with such force that she started to pop in another rice ball, and then another and another.

Within a few minutes, she was full.

"Erm… I take it that you're full and satisfied?" Tai Lung looked at Tigress.

"Unfortunately, yes." Between mouthfuls.

"My work here is done." He got up and started to trail off but Tigress stopped him.

"Tai Lung."

"Hmmm?" he looked behind.

"Er…Thank….Thank you….Thank you for the food."

He walked back and stood beside her, "No. Thank you." He bowed.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she glared.

"Kinda and here," he threw at her the warm clothes he was carrying. "I sense that tonight will be colder than usual so keep warm or you'll be in bed for the next few days."

* * *

A week has passed since Tai Lung's returned to the Jade Palace but Master Shifu has been keeping the ex-convict in the Jade Palace for that long too. He never wanted to let the villagers know that he's back until the time is right but will they accept him back as he has accepted him? That's the biggest question of all but Master Shifu left that thought until the time comes.

On the other hand for Tai Lung, he's been having a hard time to get his grubby paws on the dragon scroll. Po has never once toke out or used his scroll during training. Most of the time, the furious five will train him until one faithful day, he himself was given the duty.

Po groaned, "Aww man. Give me a break."

"What are you groaning about?" Tai Lung circled around him.

"I think I see now why I lost to you in the previous battle. Your only advantage is your body physique. It's like a rubber ball, bouncing up and down with all those….fat."

"You mean fur?"

"Distinctively not," with sarcasm. "How can others say this as fur. It's pure fat. The fat forcefully returns damage that it receives and bounces away like a spring."

"Are you finished mocking me or you're going to do this all day." Po pointed.

"Listen panda. One of the true reasons to be a great warrior is to analyze your enemy. Look, see, smell, touch, hear and feel your opponent. Be the enemy and strike when the time is right."

"So….what you're saying is that you are sizing me up so that you can claim the dragon scroll?"

Tai Lung puts on a small smile.

Po was stunned for words but wasn't easily intimidated, "O…Kay…."

_Note to self: Be careful when Tai Lung is around and treat him to lunch next time._

* * *

Night fell again but this time, the moon was totally covered with dark clouds. It didn't help to brighten up the Jade Palace and it was hard to see where you're going. Since that's the case, Master Shifu ordered them to tuck in early as it was useless to get any work done at all.

The hours past by and everyone was asleep. Well, except for one stubborn snow leopard.

"Ungh… Can't sleep," He told himself, "Its way too early and I kept on thinking about the dragon scroll. It's been a week and I've not shown any results to Vikki and Leo yet"

He tossed and turned around his sleeping mat but still couldn't sleep at all. Finally, he gave up fighting his sleeping hormones and walked out. Suddenly, something struck his mind like a speeding arrow cutting through his heart.

_Wait a minute. My room is next to Po's. Maybe, just maybe but I've got to…no…… _He shook his head._ But then again, I do want the scroll as well._

Tai Lung mustered up all of his courage and gingerly walked towards Po's room. He exhaled and spoke, "Po? You asleep?"

No respond.

"Po?" he asked again.

"Come in. It's not lock"

_Oh boy. This is one heck of an adventure._

He opened the door and walked in. Po was lying on the floor gazing up on the ceiling. "What's up?" he looked at Tai Lung.

"Umm….nothing much. Just couldn't' sleep. That's all." he sat down and laid next to Po, side by side but at an opposite direction. Tai Lung was heading north and Po was beading south.

"Neither can I."

"Yup." Tai Lung responded.

Few minutes had passed by and the only sound audible was the crickets of the night. Po finally broke the silence, "Tai Lung?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you go during the fight in the valley?"

Tai Lung didn't know what to say and kept quiet a few seconds. Then he answered, "Someone magically toke me away."

Po looked at Tai Lung, "Magically? Who?"

"Some animal I meet when I broke out of prison."

"Who?"

"Do you have to ask?" he turned around and gazed at Po's eyes.

Po smiled and said, "Yup. I'm curious. Come on. Be open man. You and I are going to be buddies here and we need to have a connection. You and me."

Tai Lung sighed, "That's the least of my worries."

"So tell me."

"Alright, alright. They are named Vikki and Leo. When I broke out of prison and killed Vachir and his army, oh I hate that son of a whore. Stupid asshole. After I sliced him up," he grinned.

"You sliced him up?!" Po got up. "As in cut? Slice? A…a…..sword as in cut, slish…pssh…." He imitates.

"Yeah."

"Okkaaayyy. Continue. I'm gonna have nightmares after this horrible talk since you've just inserted that image into my fragile little mind."

Tai Lung ignored Po's remark and continued his story, "After the escape, I ran all the way heading toward the valley of peace. The snow was coming down real hard and it was getting harder to see where I was going. If I continued, I would have lost all sense of direction and got lost. So, I took refuge in a cave nearby. When I got there, it seems that this ain't any ordinary cave because the first thing I saw in there was a wooden door."

He stopped and exhaled, "Why is there a wooden door in a cave? I mean, cave? Door? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe someone was living there and making doors for a living." Po said.

"Don't be silly panda. Since that's the case, I got curious and opened the door. What I saw next was one THE most amazing sight that I've ever seen in my life."

"Oh, oh… I know, I know. You saw mountain and mountains of delicious food and….and a chef cooking at lightning speed. A variety of culinary delights from all over the world." Po happily said while clapping his furry paws.

Tai Lung looked at him with a confused look, "What are you talking about? I'm telling the story. Butt out okay."

Po made a sad face, "Hmmph. You're no fun."

"As I said before, what I saw was amazing. The whole cave was lit with fire as if New Year has arrived early. There were so many ancient items around the cave, it was so so old. There was the double edge sword, monkey stick used by the legendary Shu Eng Hong, the wheels of fire, the fan of wind, the horns of the bull lord and so many others that I can't explain off."

First time in his life, Tai Lung had never been so excited before. Telling his life stories isn't part of his game but in this matter, he made an exception somehow.

"Wow." Po exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow." He answered back, "however, when I continued further on, Vikki and Leo just appeared in front of me."

"How'd they look like?"

"Vikki is a female tiger whose personality is a tad seductive and Leo is a big lion with big beefy muscles and slender body, a little like me but taller. Oh, and he always acts as a fatherly figure."

"So two circus freaks approached you." Po said trying to adjust the image into his fragile mind.

"In your terms, yes. That's when I met them. I wasn't so happy at first because they practically knew every single nook and cranny of my life. I hate others spying on me."

"Then why'd you given in?" Po asked.

Tai Lung turned around whiles his back facing Po. He exhaled again and spoke, "I fell into their trap."

_Flashback in the snow mountain._

"This mirror my dear Tai Lung is the double edge mirror." Vikki spoke.

"What does that mean?" Tai Lung growled.

Leo puts his massive paws on him, "It means, you can store all of your other emotions in to this mirror here and only choose one emotion that you se fit. For now, I suggest releasing all other thoughts and emotions and only store hatred and revenge. What do you say?"

"Will that even help me?"

"Hohohoh – what…a….question," Vikki laughed, "Of course it will my dear. What more do you want? The dragon scroll isn't it? Only that and that alone. If you have other emotions flowing through you, you will lose sight of your goal."

Without a second thought, Tai Lung accepted the offer, "Bring it."

"Excellent my dear Tai Lung."

"Shut up."

Vikki puts on an angry face and whispered to herself, _Lets see whose going to shut up now. _Vikki held the mirror in front of Tai Lung and…..

_End of Flashback_

Tai Lung stopped. It took a few moments for him to regain his consciousness and he continued, "Then, there stood another me."

"Another you?!" Po said in utter shock.

"Yeah. The result of the mirror is that you exchange it for power. I accepted hatred and revenge and left all others. I was strong – yes but somehow, I managed to keep a little of my senses and fight back but….I was defeated." He was silent.

Po looked over Tai Lung's shoulder, "Tai? You don't have to continue if you don't want to you know. I think I've heard enough. It's late and if you want to, you can sleep in here." Po offered.

Tai Lung didn't say a word. _Am I feeling remorseful or just plain stupid. I'm here to grab the scroll when you're asleep and now I've got the chance but after telling you all this, I feel so…… is this a new feeling that I've never encountered over the past 20 years?_

"After I've lost, I made a deal with them. They get rid of my other self and I do one favour for them." Tai Lung continued despite his feelings.

"Tai Lung….."

"That favour is between me and them. That's when I disappeared suddenly during the last battle, to discuss our little agreement."

"Tai Lung," Po stopped him, "Enough. Go back to sleep. We have training tomorrow." With that said, they both slept together, as friends do when friends needs you the most.

--

_Flames? Suggestions? R & R maybe? _


	7. Bargaining

_I sort off thought that I might want to add some actual scenes of how Chinese Asians bargain in the market. In the market, all kinds of words can come out and many of them aren't very good or to say 'perfect' in English. (I don't consider myself but just a tad). The English used here might seem different, wrong in grammar, spelling and many others, so, flame me if you want. I'll be happy to receive._

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks have now passed and the change of season has come. It was autumn and during this time around, everybody are busy preparing themselves for the raging blizzards of winter. The market place is busy with the hustling and bustling of animals all around and in one corner, the furious five, Po and Tai Lung are helping out animals in the village. It's a normal routine for them to go down to the village below once in two weeks to help the villagers that has requested their help. Some may give them money for their hard work or maybe items but it all depends on the individual's willingness.

Luckily for them, everything went well as they're afraid that some villagers might recognize Tai Lung. Tai Lung had to wear a hood over his head to cover up his face but was allowed to go shirtless yet again.

"I don't see the point of having a shirt on," He threw the shirt away. "It reduces your ability to move in combat and slowest me down because the very fabric itself produces air resistance."

"Suit yourself." Tigress answered him and threw the shirt in to a basket.

Finally, they have finished their work and decided to take a short rest in a nearby restaurant before heading back to the Jade Palace. Although the streets in the valley of peace were busy with activities, Tai Lung managed to pick up a familiar voice at a corner.

_Sounds like Leo._

He toke a peek at the corner and his guess was right.

"_Aiya _mister. These vegetables _hor_… vely cheap oledi I give you." The funny looking rabbit said to Leo.

"Cannot _la_ these Kai Lan. So soft and don't look green at all." Leo answered back to the vendor.

_What a funny way to answer. This is my first time watching a bargaining in a market, especially Leo._

He looked at the other six, "Hey guys, I've got to see someone. I'll catch up with you later. Don't worry; I won't make any trouble this time. Trust me."

"You?" Tigress spat. "Hardly"

Po softly punched her, He's okay Tigress and he's changed. Go on buddy. We'll see you later."

Everyone was okay with it; only tigress wasn't.

Tai Lung jogged towards Leo who seems to be at his bargaining game.

"Okay _la, _okay _la._ I give you 100 gram, free 50 gram. So how?" the rabbit said.

"Can, can. You wan _wan ah,_" Leo answered and continued to browse through other raw foods.

Tai Lung patted his shoulder, "Hey."

"Hey," Leo looked behind to see him there.

"Watcha doing?"

"Bargaining," Leo admitted.

"Funny way of doing it."

"Well, this is a market. You have to adapt to it or else you'll get cheated and you won't get what you want."

_You mean like you two did back in the snow mountain… _he let out a low growl.

"Excuse me a minute. I want a good price on these fishes."

"Can I watch this process? It seems so different."

"Sure," Leo said and called out to the vendor, "Hello _Taukay, _how much for these red snapper?"

Another medium sized rabbit approached him and answered, "This one vely nice and fresh. Just come from fresh water; one hour ago. Consider vely good oledi. For you boss, erm… I give you 1 kilo for 40 Yuan."

"_Walau_, so expensive _ah taukay._ I come to check on other places to get nice fish and you offer 1 kilo 40 Yuan _ah._ So expensive."

"_Haiya _mister, no other place got sell this nice _wan la _mister," the rabbit said.

"No _la taukay. _That old pig over there," Leo pointed at another vendor sitting at a corner. "Selling 1 kilo for 20 Yuan _la._"

"That _Sei Pat Po?_ That stupid fella sell you yesterday's fish _la_. Believe me. You ask all around, sure they give same same answer _la _mister. Don't believe her."

"You sure anot?" Leo poked at the fish and said to the rabbit, "See the fish, cannot blow up. How to say fresh."

"_Tin pong wo._ Okay mister, I give you cheaper, 1 kilo for 25 Yuan. So how?"

"Deal"

"Okay then." The rabbit took the fish and started to pack it up.

Tai Lung was lost for words, "Wow."

"Learn buddy. Nothing is cheap in this world," Leo paid for the fish that he had bargained for.

"Nice concept of using you own mother tongue," they walked off together.

"Yeah, strange but this is how animals here do business," Leo continued. "I'm not usually in this kind of state but when time persists, I have to do it. Not really my nature of doing this."

* * *

"Oh look, a fortune teller." Tigress grabbed Viper and headed directly towards a corner where a young female tiger was sitting. The fortune teller wore a blue sash over her body and clothes that barely covered all over her.

"Come on," Tigress cajoled. "This is interesting."

They approached the slender female tiger and sat in front of her.

"Want your fortune told?" the tiger asked, "That'll be 10 Yuan if you want, a more in-depth fortune will cost an extra 5 Yuan."

"I can afford," Tigress dug out 15 Yuan.

"You want an in-depth fortune? Isn't that too hasty?" Viper asked.

"Nah, one little fortune once in a while won't hurt," she answered back.

_It will hurt more than you could have ever imagined my dear Tigress_

"Element my dear?"

"Fire but a tad bit of earth."

"Very well," the fortune teller spread out a bunch of cards and starts to mumble. The cards slowly moved away and only a few cards were left, "Empress, High Priestess, Lover, Strength, Justice, and hermit. Which one." she murmured.

Finally, one card was left standing. She opened it up, "Strength Arcana my dear,"

"What does that mean?" Tigress asked.

"You are persevered in what you do, have self control. Lots of courage but because of a tad bit of earth, you lack a little patience. You are determined and speak more on action than words, act before you think. You always force others to obey you but without compassion? You have a personality of being hard to forgive and always keep revenge by your heart."

Viper was a little shocked for words, "Umm…Tigress, this is like 90 of you and 10 of creeping you out."

"Uh huh…" Tigress casually said.

The tiger continued, "What beholds the future? The lovers Arcana! Oh, this Arcana is telling you that love will come my dear. Love! A beautiful sign,"

"Great," Tigress joyfully said.

"But wait!" she stopped, "What's this? An interruption? The Emperor, Death and another Lover Arcana?! They will stop this love you are in!"

"Who? Tell me." Tigress snapped.

"I don't know but the Temperance shall stop them. That is, unless death do not comes in," she smiled at Tigress.

"Okay, freaky." Viper pulled Tigress away from the table.

"Whoa, hey. Umm… bye. Thanks for your fortune." She waved goodbye.

The fortune teller slowly watched Viper and Tigress climbed up the stairway heading towards the Jade Palace. "Tigress, such a beautiful name. No wonder Tai Lung loves you."

Leo came up to her, "Hey Vikki, time to go. I've got what I needed and guess who I bumped into just now."

"Oh do tell," she smiled, "Oh, wait, I left something behind. Just a minute." Vikki walked off to a corner, away from Leo's sight.

"Are you ready?" she spoke to a shadow.

"Yes and I'm going to love this," the shadow laughed.

"Be careful with Tai Lung. He isn't an opponent that you should be trifled with,"

The shadow laughed even more, "I am him…" the shadow walked out of the darkness and another Tai Lung appeared, "…and he is me."

"Yeah but the only difference is that you're a shadow of him; more like a left out shell of him. He's full and not to mention beginning to have his full life back. So don't ruin our plans. "Vikki stressed her final words and joined Leo.

"Don't worry. Little ol' Tigress will have the time of her life," he grinned devilishly.

--

_Flames? Suggestions? R and R maybe? I could use some. I'm always open for suggestions._

_Now for some information about some words that's in this chapter… Those in Italic that you don' understand are Chinese language (Cantonese)_

_Taukay - Boss of the vendor_

_Sei Pat Po - Stupid Bitch_

_Tin Pong Wo -God help me_

_Slangs that are in Chinese. There's no meaning to it, just slang._

_la_

_hor_

_aiya_

_wan_

_ah_

_walau_

_Haiya_

_So that's the jest of it._


	8. A night to remember

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kung Fu Panda nor do I own any characters named Byakko, Isis and Thanatos. Leo and Vikki belong to me and me alone. Geez…it's been a long time I've ever written this damn disclaimer.

**Chapter 8**

Tigress was unusually happy for the past few days and was even humming a tune to herself while walking. This had Viper very concerned but she isn't any busybody to take into account of Tigress's feelings or rather, her emotions. The rest of the five did notice her change in attitude but do not dare to go near.

"I think its one of those changes in period's time where she feels great but when something goes wrong, she'll kill you." Monkey said.

"I think so too, scary…" Mantis shivered.

"Really? Have you too done an analysis on this behavior?" Crane asked.

"Nope." They both said in unison.

"Then how would you know?"

"You wanna try touching her?" Po walked past Crane.

"Not now, no way." Crane quickly said.

"So our analyses are correct." Mantis happily said.

Tai Lung walked by and stopped to look at them, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than talk about Tigress's emotions? Geez…" he shook his head and left them.

"Uh oh… Somebody is jealous I presume?" Crane blinked at Monkey and Mantis.

"Shut up." Tai Lung called out.

From up above the room, a shadow looms in the ceiling where its presences are unknown to the others.

_Tigress better enjoy her happiness while it lasted. Tonight, you'll be mine… _the shadow grinned.

* * *

Night fell again and mostly everybody was quick to bed as today's training regimen was handled by Master Shifu himself and none of them were spared of being beaten up. Though for Tai Lung, it was nothing compared to what he himself had encountered during the past. The only remaining warriors that haven't gone to bed were Tigress, Po and Tai Lung but Tigress didn't want to follow the two men. Po and Tai Lung were jabbering like old buddies in the kitchen while having a midnight snack but Tigress have no intention of staying with those two.

"Who would have known that the strong and evil minded Tai Lung would be friend a big fat panda," she told herself. "The world is turning upside down. Ungh…men and their things."

She walked through the quiet hallway leading to her room while humming a beautiful tune.

_(Before it's too late by Goo Goo Dolls; I don't own them either. .)_

"Hold on, before it's too late…." She sang, "So live like you mean it, love till you feel it, it's all that I need in my life, so stand – mphft….mzzhft!!" someone had forcefully grabbed her from behind and locked both her hands. Meanwhile another had used a cloth to close her mouth so that she couldn't scream for help. Tigress was breathing fast and could feel the criminal's hot breath behind her neck, "- so stand on the edge with me, would you please, Tigress?" the criminal smiled.

Tigress fought back with her free legs but was stopped by the criminal.

"Oh you're rough Tigress. I like that but you'll just spoil the fun. So, I think I should paralyze some vital points on your body so that you won't fight so hard. Wouldn't that be fun Tigress? Don't worry; you won't miss out on the fun at all. You'll still be conscious, only immobilize. Heheheh……"

* * *

"And then Monkey was like dodging every single arrow that Crane had delivered. Left, right, left, right until he missed one and dropped over to the pool of water. It was hilarious I tell ya," Po laughed out.

"I see…" Tai Lung sipped his Oolong tea carefully while hearing Po's whole life experiences.

"Come on buddy. Laugh with me. It ain't fun laughing alone,"

"Hardly amusing panda. If it's funny, I probably might."

"Look like I have to teach you about laughing 101," Po got up and opened his big mouth to let out a big yawn.

"It's late and you're tired; unfortunately, me as well. Let's hit the sack." Tai Lung washed his cup of tea and walked together with Po.

"Tomorrow's a holiday for us, so watcha gonna do huh?" Po asked.

"Special training by myself," he casually answered.

"You've got to be kidding man. Life isn't about Kung Fu, its –"

"It **IS **about Kung Fu to me," Tai Lung interrupted, "Kung Fuis my life. I live breath, smell and feel about Kung Fu. That's why I'm a warrior and forever shall be."

"Okay, serious make over dude. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna –"Tai Lung puts his strong paws on to Po's mouth to stop him from blabbering anymore. "Shh…"

It took Po a few moments to realize that something odd was going on.

"What is it?" Po whispered. Tai Lung walked through the quiet side walk of the Jade Palace heading towards the courtyard.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it"

Both of them slowly crept up the side walk one foot at a time. Tai Lung's ear twitched and found a sound just around the corner. "Something is behind this corner. Get ready for anything," Tai Lung whispered

"Okay"

* * *

"Dear Tigress," the criminal of the shadow that had kidnapped Tigress had tied her on to a big rock and she couldn't move a muscle. He was hurting her badly and Tigress had to go through the whole process of being tortured.

"Who are you…bastard…." She croaked, "You're not Tai Lung."

His image was revealed in the night and spoke, "Of course I'm not. The name's Snow. How'd you like that, hmmm?"

"Go to **HELL**"

"Tigress," he closed up to her neck and whispered, "I am hell, I am death itself" he licked Tigress's neck slowly. Tigress squired when he touched her body and wanted to scream when he puts his grubby paws on her breast.

"Isn't this fun Tigress. I know I'm loving this," he grinned.

Suddenly, Tai Lung (real Tai Lung) and Po turned up and saw the most horrible scene that both of them had ever seen.

"What the hell…Tigress!!" Tai Lung ran towards her and stopped in this tracks when he saw his mirrored self, "YOU!!"

Po caught up to him and wasn't expecting to see two Tai Lungs, "Erm.. Buddy, why is there another you?"

"The story I told you before, remember?" he growled.

"Oh yeah…but I thought you said that they got rid of it."

"So I thought they did," Tai Lung growled louder and was in a battle stance already, preparing to attack, "Get your grubby paws off her!"

The other Tai Lung stopped and turned, "My…my…. What a welcome, brother."

"Shut up!" Tai Lung roared.

"You still have your revenge and hatred, as usual."

"What are you doing here? Leo and Vikki were supposed to eliminate you."

"Yes but something came up before that even happened. Oh and FYI, the name's Snow. That's where I was born isn't it? In the snow mountain," Snow glared at Tai Lung, "Where you also left me."

"You are not even supposed to exist." Tai Lung snapped.

"Yes but Vikki spared me," Snow laughed.

Tai Lung turned to Po but not taking his eyes off him, "Po, get ready to grab Tigress."

Po gave an okay sign and got ready.

"You're not getting her back that easily brother."

"Then die!" Tai Lung moved forward and attacked Snow. Snow back flipped and bounced off a nearby rock, kicking Tai Lung but he was faster. He did a one-eighty degree behind him and elbowed his back. Snow recovered from his injury quickly and back swinged at Tai Lung's jaw. Meanwhile, Po slowly but quickly went towards Tigress and untie her. He carried Tigress on his shoulder and ran away from the whole fight.

"You fat panda! Give her back to me!" Snow roared and ran towards Po.

"Gah!" Po screamed but Tai Lung stood in front of him and kicked him in the jaw. Snow flew away a good 100 meter and landed on his belly.

"Don't mess with me." Tai Lung cracked his knuckles.

The injured snow leopard of the shadow got up again and was having breathing difficulties, "Huh…huh…huh… I… will… not… lose!"

"That's enough Snow!" a voice spoke from above. All of them turned to where the voice came from and there stood Vikki, in her usual clothes and gracefully jumped down, landing next to Snow.

"You broke you promise." Tai Lung pointed out.

"And so have you." Vikki causally said.

"A month has not passed and you said I broke the promise? What bull!"

"That promise was never in my terms!" Vikki shouted. "Only Leo's. Not mine."

Tai Lung didn't like this one single bit and he was getting rather impatient.

"Tomorrow Tai Lung. Dateline or else, my Isis and your Byakko will have a fight."

"Who's Isis and Byakko?" Tai Lung asked

"When the time comes and another thing, Snow is your other self. As I have told you about the Arcana, he is death. You have moved on from the Death Arcana towards the Temperance and you should be grateful. Thanatos has chosen Snow as the bringer of death and you as a protector. You better watch out." Vikki swung her arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tai Lung stood there speechless and not saying a word. _Who on earth are Isis, Byakko and Thanatos!_

"Tai Lung!" Po shouted from behind him, waving his paws, cajoling him to come forth. He quickly ran up towards Po and bent down to carry Tigress onto his arms but Tigress stopped him.

"Tai Lung…." She sobbed

"Tigress…" he wiped away her flowing tears with his paws and looked at her.

"Tai Lung!" she got emotional and landed her head onto Tai Lung's broad chest and cried. She cried like she had never cried before on her entire life. It took Tai Lung by surprised but he accepted it. Po was felling kinda awkward being there at that moment, so he left the two feline by themselves; enjoying each others company. The moon of the night suddenly appeared and the moonlight was shining as brightly as it could.

Tai Lung wasn't very good in this kind of situation but he tried his best to calm Tigress down.

"There, there Tigress. Brother Tai Lung is here. Don't worry, don't' worry. I'll get that bastard, I swear on my life I will."

Tigress sobbed louder and managed to steal a look at Tai Lung. Her face was watery with her own tears and so was Tai Lung's fur chest. Tai Lung looked at Tigress and they gazed at each others beautiful feline eyes.

_Your eyes are forever beautiful, Tigress… _Tai Lung thought to himself.

_His eyes are so masculine and full of compassion. How could I have missed that… _Tigress thought to herself.

--

_Flames? Suggestions? R & R maybe? I'm always open for suggestions and will do my best to fulfill your wishes. Readers of my story 'Temperance' will have to wait for the next chapter a little bit later. Maybe in two weeks time or somewhat. I don't know. My college life has already started and it's kinda hectic at the start of the week. So, please be patient and hope for the best. Love ya' all. Peace and love._


	9. Picnic

_Disclaimer: I don't (once again) own any characters from the movie Kung Fu Panda. If I did, I won't be working my ass off with assignments and tests in college. Though I really do wish that I own Tai Lung, Tigress and Po. I love them, especially Tai Lung. He's a cute feline, don't you agree?_

_I made this a long chapter. I don't know why. To Awerewolf, thanks so much for reading my fic. The next chapter is a little more on your obsession. LOL!!_

**Chapter 9**

**--**

The sun slowly rose up to greet the early morning of the day so that other animals can get up to the early sunrise of the morning to attend to their daily duties. Birds were chirping happily to each other and some were even playing happily in the water fountain. Overall, today's beautiful morning was unusually gay and exciting; all except for 3 kung fu master. Yesterday night was a horrible nightmare for the three of them and decided to keep the whole incident to themselves, rather than blurting everything out.

Breakfast was essential, so everybody had breakfast in their usual place. Po had cooked some rice porridge with salted fish as a side dish for each of them. Though everybody was energetic and raring to go do their own things for the day, Tigress, Tai Lung and Po was quite the opposite. Po tried to make his usual happy-go-lucky expression but was finding it hard to do. Tigress slowly ate her breakfast while Tai Lung was playing with his food.

"It's such a nice day today," Shifu spoke, "This is one of those days where everything can go right, don't you agree Tai Lung?"

Tai Lung didn't answer the old master and was still stirring his rice porridge.

"Tai Lung?"

Still no reaction from him.

"Tai Lung?" Shifu asked again.

Tigress nudged him a bit and Tai Lung was back to reality," Huh? Uh-wha?"

"Is everything alright m'boy?" Shifu asked another deep question.

"Um…yeah. It-it's alright. It's just that….I didn't got enough sleep last night and um…yeah, I'm a little tired." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh? Is that it?" Shifu said, "Then I've just the thing to cure this 'sickness'. Let's go for a picnic shall we?"

"Oh that's great Master Shifu." Crane quickly shot in.

"Excellent idea Master." Monkey joined in.

"Then it's settled and I know just the place. After breakfast gather at the courtyard. Bring whatever you need." Shifu smiled.

_Great. That's the last thing I wanted to do today; go on a picnic. _Tai Lung told himself.

"Oh and Po, you and I are going to prepare lunch." Shifu told Po.

"Um…Okay." Po made a weak smile.

"I'm so gonna get some sun," Viper said with excitement.

"And I'm gonna do my new flight sequence that I've been dying to try out in the wide open sky," Crane added in.

"What are you going to do Tigress?" Mantis asked her.

"Ah…whatever that comes into my mind I guess," She answered.

Tai Lung had enough of the conversation and got up, "I'm excusing myself." and walked away.

"What's with him? "Crane said.

--

Once breakfast was done, everybody was busy preparing for the picnic and Tai Lung wasn't excited at all; not one bit. He was in the hall of warriors and meditated there to clear his mind. He was cleared until Tigress broke his concentration, again.

"Is this going to be a routine for you that whenever I'm in meditation, you just have to barge right in." Tai Lung said with sarcasm.

"Explain to me what the hell happened last night," She growled, "I was nearly raped by the other 'you' and who the hell is he? Who's the other female tiger? She's the fortune teller I saw in the village yesterday. What's she doing here? How does she know you? What's with the dateline? Who's Leo? Who are Isis, Byakko and Thanatos? Are you working for them? What's their intention? What-?"

"Stop!" Tai Lung stopped her. "Too many questions and one answer, none of your business."

"Heck yeah it's my business. The other 'you' tried to do something to me and it doesn't concern me? What kind of answer is that?" She glared at him.

Tai Lung sighed and rubbed his head a little, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do." She quickly said.

"Can we wait for Po?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!" Tigress voice overcame Tai Lung's incoherent voice.

"Then no explanation," Tai Lung casually said.

She let out all of her ten claws and showed them to Tai Lung, "These friends of mine are very impatient and it's been a while that they have ever seen daylight. Either you speak with you mind or there won't be one at all."

"Threat won't work on me Tigress. I'm a threat itself. You think I'll be easily threatened by you?" he scoffed.

"And the answer is yes," she raised her right paw and stopped when she saw Po suddenly standing next to Tai Lung.

"Huh-huh-huh. Lucky for me I got here in time," Po was breathless and was having difficulties in speaking for now.

"Hmph, lucky for him too. " She turned away.

"Po's here. So answer will be given. Sit," Tai Lung commanded, "It'll be short and precise as we need to go for the picnic and-"

"Don't worry about it," Po cut in, "I told Shifu that….that…..huh….. Give me a minute," Po inhaled a big gulp of air and exhaled in one breath, leaving a trail of bad morning smell.

"Ungh…panda…" Tai Lung closed his nose. "Ever heard of mint?"

"Later. Okay back on the case. Shifu told me the meeting place and he allowed us to be a little late. He asked me lots of questions but lucky for me, I managed to dodge a lot of em'. So take your time." He sat next to Tai Lung.

"So you still want the explanation, or nothing."

"You bet I want." Tigress quickly snapped at him and sat together with the two males.

Tai Lung explained everything that he knew and some extra info that Po didn't managed to get but left out the part where he was supposed to have his terms with the dragon scroll. _I shouldn't even tell that I'm planning to steal the scroll. How am I going to get it by today? I don't even know where the hell that panda keeps his valuables._

Once everything was told, Tigress tried to consume everything that Tai Lung had spilled out. "So practically you are tied to them. The other 'you', Snow, is a shadow of you, am I right?" Tigress asked.

"Technically yes," Tai Lung admitted.

"What's with the death thingy?"

"I have no idea what so ever."

Tigress eyed at him suspiciously, "One more thing you left you, the most important detail, what's with the dateline? It seems to connect with you and Vikki."

"That information…." Tai Lung looked away. Tigress eyed at him even more suspiciously and if she ever had the power to pierce his eyes with her eyes, she would have done it right then and there.

Po was sensing a serious tension between Tai Lung and Tigress and tried to loosen up the environment.

"Hey, hey. There's a beautiful plain filled with all sorts of stuff at the place where the picnic is held. We should go immediately. Yeah, yeah, as in right now. I'm dying to go there. Come on." Po pulled Tigress's arm but Tigress pulled away from him.

"Tell me now" her voice sounded impatient and she wasn't going to move away till he tells her the story.

"It's my business and not yours at all," Tai Lung got up and started to walk away.

"Come back here and talk like a true warrior," Tigress raised her voice.

Tai Lung stopped. _Uh oh… _Po thought to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said, talk to me like a true warrior and not leave any secrets behind," Tigress said between clenched teeth.

Po was getting scared and was trying his best to calm them down, "Ah-ah. Hey, come on Tai Lung, I know this great place where they serve great Oolong tea and…and….ah…._ Think Po! Think!_

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Tai Lung moved close to Tigress. So near that she could smell his manly breath.

"Yes, unless you talk about it."

"Guys, come on. It's a beautiful day out there. Time is ticking and time won't stop for no one. So come on, let's-"

"Shut up Panda!" both of the feline said in unison.

_Sigh, I lost. Note to self: never try to interrupt a conversation or argument between Tai Lung and Tigress; unless I want an early grave._

"You think you are all so good in everything you do and don't even need any help from anybody." Tigress said.

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it."

"Jerk!" Tigress crossed her arms on her chest.

Po got an idea and grabbed Tai Lung to one corner, "Hey, stop it Po!"

"No you listen buddy. This is going to go on forever if neither of you two cats gives in. I know Tigress and she's pretty hard to give in. So-"

"So you think I should?!" Tai Lung raised his voice.

"Yes!" Po was getting impatient himself. He cleared his throat and continued, "Yes, yes you should."

Tai Lung wasn't happy at all with the thought and didn't' want to give in, even the slightest. _Then again, Po's right. _Tai Lung thought. _I'm wasting my time here already arguing with her. This is going nowhere! Argh!! Why does she have to be so hard headed!!_

_Just like you…… _and inner voice told him.

"Huh?" he said with a confused look, "You said something?"

"Yes! I said you should tell her what your 'dateline' is and apologize already." Po shook him hard.

"Alright, alright. I'll go apologize." Tai Lung approached Tigress together with Po. Tai Lung opened his mouth but not words came out.

"Yes?" Tigress glared at him.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Go on……do it……there's nothing to lose……_the mysterious inner voice of him told again.

He made a face and looked at Tigress, "Umm… see… umm….It's hard to explain but generally…" Tai Lung rubbed his neck.

_I can't tell her the truth! It's not in their terms and the dragon warrior is here. I'll just tell her a little white lie. Yeah! That's it._

"Generally, I'm supposed to find an extremely valuable item for them but I didn't have the chance to do it. You know Master Shifu, he always wants us to train everyday and I just couldn't find the right time to get or find it." Tai Lung said.

Tigress was still looking at him.

_Gulp_

"Yeah, that's the story Tigress," Po said. "So right now, it's the perfect time for him to find this valuable think. Come on then."

"Where is this item?" Tigress asked and this time, she sounded concern for once. "We'll help you look for it."

That hit Tai Lung hard on his head and he nearly fell over. _Holy Crap! She's offering help and I made that up. Quick! Where is it!_

"It's ah-ah…it's near the mountain behind the Jade Palace." Tai Lung quickly said. "It's a certain plant that only grows there and I need to find it. Plus, the plant emits an odour that another particular plant can only recognize. The plant holds something valuable but I don't know what it is." He shrugged.

"Then it's settled," Tigress got up. "We'll help you."

But-"before he could finish, Po punched Tai Lung's arm real hard. "Don't worry buddy. We'll help you." and glared at him.

"Okay, okay." Tai Lung gave up fighting, in which was unfair to him. Two against one; what are the odds of it.

--

The three of them walked off to their rooms to pack what they needed for their oh so fun picnic. Po was the first to finish packing but in reality, he had already packed before meeting up with them. Tai Lung didn't know what to bring at first cause this is his first time ever going out to have lunch in the open outdoors. Master Shifu never once did bring him out for a picnic as he was too busy with kung fu and stuff.

Tai Lung sat in his room thinking what he should bring, "What do I bring? Food has already been prepared. Mats? No…."

"Hey," Po barged into his room. "Ya ready? Tigress is waiting for us outside."

"Um… yeah…I think I'm ready." Tai Lung got up and went out together with Po.

"Hey Tai?" Po said.

"What is it?"

"Who on earth keeps their valuables in a plant?"

"Beats me. How should I know? Maybe it's a legendary plant. You know the legends in those scrolls, one of the prime example is you Po; the dragon warrior."

"Yeah, me." Po was lost in thought. "Though it is kinda risky putting your stuff far apart from you."

Tai Lung sighed, "Po, sometimes, some of us are not as simple minded as you."

Po chuckled, "Yeah, most of the time I keep my valuables in safe box."

Those words struck Tai Lung as if a sword had pierce right through his heart. He knew where the scroll is. Po had just given him the clue. What more is there to delay? If he didn't get it by today, Tigress will have to suffer again and he does not want history to repeat itself. Is it that simple? How can Po just say such things like that out in the open?

_Whatever the reason is, at least now I know where he's hiding it._

They met Tigress at the courtyard and Tai Lung pretended to forget some thing. Cheeky little leopard isn't he? All the more to love him, and hug him.

"Shoot…I forgot something. "He slapped his face.

"What is it now?" Tigress lazily said.

"I'll be right back." Tai Lung ran back in.

"Be quick about it."

Tai Lung headed directly towards Po's room; his heart racing and beating like he had just gone for a long and exhausting run. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks while he fumbled through Po's room. Tai Lung quickly searched his cupboard, bookshelf, and cloth rack. Apparently, Po's taste of clothing is the same with Tai Lung; only his brown shorts were available; though he did saw one or two big t-shirts. Wonder why he kept those. Anyways, Tai Lung opened each and every drawer and finally found the safe box.

"Finally," he exclaimed and quickly unleashed his claws. With one fury swipe, the lock of the square box was broken and revealed the dragon scroll.

"Finally, the dragon scroll. Its mine-"he stopped short and the next thing he saw gave him a heart attack. His heart nearly skipped a beat! You would too if you were in his shoes. Outside the window of Po's room, a pair of eyes peeked through the open window. The eyes were round and black and blacked fur surrounded the eyes. Two blacked furred eyes peered through the window and gasped. Tai Lung was shaking and nearly dropped the scroll….

--

_Oh my god! Another cliffhanger! Sometimes I do love to do this. Flames? Suggestion? R & R maybe? I'm short of them, so please give me some. Pretty please…with sugar and icing on top… and chocolates too._


	10. Friends are there for you

_Usual disclaimer thingies and blah blah…(Don't own Kung fu Panda characters. Leo and Vikki belong to me). In my wish, I wish that I own Tai Lung, Tigress and Po in real life. Would like to thank Awerewolf for keeping me sane for a while, I really appreciate it. Luna Goldsun for forever helping me in my writing battle to the death. I really owe you one. Corset-rebellion-follower and Lucius for your reviews. I really appreaciate them, totally. Thanks guys._

**Chapter 10**

In the previous chapter, (if you remembered and I hope you did). Tai Lung found the scroll while Tigress was waiting for him but Po suddenly felt odd about something. It was an uneasy feeling and his sixth sense was telling him that he needs to check out something in his room.

_Do I?_

Tigress saw that Po was deep in thought again and questioned him to kill her curiosity. "It's nothing," Po answered her. "I'm gonna be right back. I feel something's not right."

He ran to the side of the Jade Palace where the window of his room was. Tigress was left behind; again by the two males.

"What is up with those two." She crossed her arms.

Po reached his room window and what he saw made his eyes bulged out. "Tai…Lung…buddy…."

Tai Lung looked stunned seeing Po standing outside the room. "Po!" he panicked and quickly got out of the room.

"Buddy! Wait!" Po screamed and chased after him.

So many things were racing through Tai Lung's head and he wasn't thinking straight. _I've got to it! I've got it! I need to get away from here. I don't care. _He was holding the scroll between his teeth as he was running on all four heading towards any available exit within the place. He obviously can't run out the front door, that's where Tigress is waiting. The next option was the backdoor. He ran outside breathing in the fresh morning air but stopped short when he saw Po standing in his way.

"Buddy, it doesn't' have to be this way," Po held out his big paws. "The scroll Tai. Talk to me, what's the problem?"

Tai Lung spitted the scroll onto his paw. He was filled with rage and couldn't take it anymore. His eyes looked like it was on fire and confronted the black and white bear. "Problem? What's the problem? Everything is a problem! From the day I was sent to prison, everything is a problem. The day I left the Jade Palace, rampaging through the valley. Everything!"

"Calm down Tai. I understand your feelings but you have-"

"You?! You don't understand anything! For you, everything is easy. Everything drops right in front of you. What's there to understand? As for me, I have to work so hard till my bones break all over my body in order to achieve what I want." Tai Lung roared.

"Will you listen!" Po was raising his voice so that whatever he's trying to say can get through that thick head of the snow leopard. "You have to trust me. I value friendship as much as everything in the world. I don't want to see this breakup. You're my friend Tai Lung and friends do what they do best, help each other in times of need."

_Friend? Friend!_

_Yes………a friend………one of the missing pieces of your life in the 20 years……… Tai Lung……a friend……… _An inner voice started to speak again.

"What's this voice?" Tai Lung clamped his head hard.

"Tai Lung, what's wrong?" Po moved forward.

"Stop! Don't take another step or this will be last time you'll ever see me or the scroll."

"Tai! Stop it!"

Tai Lung winced and turned, "Goodbye……Po…"

Po screamed his lungs out, "This is **NOT** goodbye buddy!"

Tai Lung was already heading for the walls surrounding the Jade Palace to run away but incredibly, Po stood in front of him.

"What?!" the confused snow leopard said. "Impossible. You're….faster than me?"

"I'm the dragon warrior Tai. Now, the scroll." Po demanded.

All of a sudden, Tigress came into the picture. Isn't she lovely? What a good sense of timing, or rather…bad. "I heard noises and…and…" Tigress looked at Po and Tai Lung, "Po? Tai Lung? Wha-what's the meaning of this. The scroll!" She pointed at Tai Lung's paw.

Tai Lung was panicking even more and was sweating bullets like never before. He raised his paws and struck at Po. A golden shimmer of light appeared on Po's stomach and he laughed. "Don't…hehe…" Po laughed. "The nerve attack won't do Tai, I'm impenetrable."

Tai Lung looked around and Tigress was approaching him already. _I've got to get away. _He started to move towards the opposite direction when he felt Po hugging him from the back extremely tight. "Tai, listen. Don't do this."

"Release me panda." Tai Lung struggled.

"Tigress, the scroll." Tigress quickly snatched the scroll from Tai Lung's firm grip and stared at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"None of your damn business woman!" he roared and was still struggling to get released. The more he struggled, the tighter Po squeezed him.

"It's not going to work buddy. I'm bigger than you and you can't use brute force to break free."

"Release me! Now!"

"NO!" Po screamed at him. "Listen to me, please, Tai, relax your body. Relax….relax…. feel your body relaxes…"

"I don't want to listen and….and….." for the first time, Tigress swore that Tai Lung had shed a drop of tear from his eyes. A real tear… _He's feeling pain and anger in him; he's incomplete. Something's missing and he tries so hard to get it but, no matter how hard he tried, nothing goes his way. One tear…says it all. One……_

Po continued his relaxing remedy on Tai Lung and he started to feel relaxed, "That's it buddy. Clear your mind and thoughts. Give yourself to the world and release. That's it…"Tai Lung was limped and Po released him. He literally dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why fate does despises me." He looked to the ground. Tigress bent down and lifted his chin up, "Tai Lung, fate to not hate you, it is you who hate fate. Like I said before, you think that you are good in everything and do not need any help but in reality, you need them. It is not something that you should be proud of. Remember that..."

Po helped Tai Lung to stand on his own two feet and spoke, "Come, Shifu is waiting for us. We've taken more time than we are given. We definitely don't want Shifu and the rest to know anything about this."

Tai Lung kept quiet and had a sobered look. Po tried to cheer him up. "We can talk later. Trust me Tai Lung. Listen to Tigress, you are not alone. I'm here for you, in good times or bad. For now, be open."

"It's not easy," Tai Lung replied.

"Nothing in the world is easy Tai," Po added. "You just got to embrace it. Come on."

* * *

Morning quickly moved on to the afternoon and swept away evening, leaving the night standing alone. The picnic was great and everybody had fun, well, not everybody. Only a beaten up snow leopard didn't appreciate the great morning that they've encountered, even Tigress and Po somehow managed to have fun. Luckily for the snow leopard, no one saw his misery, except Po.

Tai Lung was sitting on the porch of the Jade Palace and was gazing at the beautiful stars which seemed to be much brighter than the previous night. Although he wanted to be alone throughout the whole ordeal but Po just wouldn't let him.

"Nice evening we have here, don't you agree?" Po was standing next to Tai Lung and sat down. "It has been such a long time that I've ever done any star gazing."

"What do you want panda?" Tia Lung slowly said.

"Nothing. Just want to accompany you that's all." He replied.

"I don't need you."

"Yes you do," Po turned to look at the snow leopard, "Tai Lung, I know what you're missing, it's friendship. You don't feel it. In the world, no one is without a friend."

"I don't need friends," he spat. "Friends bring you down and slow your progress in life. When there's a time to choose, who do you choose? Friend? Or your pursuit goal? That's why I hate having friends."

Po sighed, "No, it's not. Friends can help your pursuit goal. That's what we do." He was actually holding something in his left paw and showed it to Tai Lung. "The dragon scroll…"

Tai Lung looked at it and back to Po, "I know it's important to you but you have to know one thing, the scroll benefits the warrior with the most wisdom. When the time you were trying to get away, I was faster than you, remember?"

"How could I," Tai Lung said, "I lost a fight with you and now a race. How foolish."

"It's the scroll Tai. The scroll understands me and I understand it. I don't know why but it works that way. Right now, it's telling me to lend it to you." Po extended his arms towards Tai Lung.

"But…you will never see it again."

"I trust you."

"You trust me?" Tia Lung said.

"Yes, I really do. That's what friends also do." Po smiled.

Tai Lung was taken aback by his few words. Never in his life had he anticipated a pure help, from the bottom of someone's heart, for him alone. _Should I?_

_Yes………you should………_his inner mysterious voice said.

"What on earth is this voice?!" he said out loud.

"Huh?" Po looked at him, confused and deranged. "What voice?"

"It's nothing," He shook his head and continued his road to redemption from Po.

"Don't you want to know why I need it?"

"No need," Po made a broad smile. "I ain't no busybody to know what your business is. Though I think Tigress might."

"That old tiger won't know anything."

Po laughed, "You better let her hear you say that or she'll make a fur coat out of you. You are like 20 years older than her."

"Yeah."

The two laughed together like old friends, "See, you can laugh." Po said.

"I told you, only laugh if it's worth it."

Po wiped away his laughing tears, "Ahem…alright. You go on, do your stuff and I'll fake a lie on you. Don't worry about anything."

"What is this lie, may I ask?"

"It's simple. You and I are having a sleepover in my dad's noodle shop and you went there first. I'll catch up with you afterwards. That's it."

Tai Lung sighed, "Po, sometimes, some of us aren't as simple minded as you are. Shifu won't buy it."

"Yes he will." Po said with confidence.

"Fine. I ain't arguing with you again."

"Tai?" Po asked with a concern look, "Be back by tomorrow night, kay?"

20 years had done a lot of damage to Tai Lung and once again, no one had ever showed any concern for him alone. In prison, for 20 years, has ruined his pride, ego, self-respect, and worst of all, his personal life. What more could a mislead snow leopard do? Only a few and the top two priority are friendship and love. Po is truly a great friend to have. For love, that will come later…. _I hope. Do I love Tigress...? Or maybe...it's not the time..._

Tai Lung made a weak smile, "I'll try." With that said, Tai Lung was on his way to wherever he's heading.

--

_Next chapter will be boring, I think... I've been having a hard time in College. Actually, for this chapter itself, I was struggling to write it down and forced myself to write something. It turns out to be unfulfilling for me though; I don't know why. I'll try to dig up something, hope for the best._

_Oh... One more thing, Tai goes on shirtless but I've got a question, which shirt colour would suit him best in your opinion?_


	11. Questions, Answers and Personas

_The usual disclaimer, I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the character from Dreamworks. Though I really really really do wish that I own Tai Lung. Can I? I don't own ANY and I repeat ANY of the character from the game called persona 3. They are not mine. Vikki and Leo belong to me and me alone._

_This chapter might sound like a stupid fairytale rather than being Kung Fu-I and all but I'm running out of things. So, flame me if you want. I'll be glad to accept._

**Chapter 11**

--

The forest, what can we find in it? You must be wondering what the heck am I doing or saying right? Well, I have no idea. Birds, as usual are flying gracefully about the lustful forest. The magnificent wonders of Mother Nature never cease to amaze the world with its wonderful beauty. However, at the bottom of the forest, a white speck is seen walking in the forest. Beyond the distance, this 'white speck' appears to be sticking out like a sore thumb among the tress but within a closer inspection…we find our beloved snow leopard wandering through the forest.

"I hate the forest," he said to himself." It's hot, humid, boring and makes me stand out like a rose among the thorns."

The snow leopard razed through the forest and with his claws, strikes away any plant that blocks his path. Finally, he stopped and looked around the area.

"This must be the place." He scanned the area while listened by for any danger. The place he spoke off was full with grass and not tall hugging tress. It was clear and not a single tree was rooted there but the weirdest part of all is that the clearing is in a round shape.

"Who on earth choose to pick this kind of meeting point."

"I did." Tai Lung turned around to find where the voice was coming from. He found it and wasn't very happy with the familiar face, "Vikki."

"Yes me and like I said before, don't wear it out handsome." She chuckled.

"The scroll…."

"Where are the others?"

"Present." A deep low voice spoke and there stood Leo. He had his arms crossed over his massive chest and leaned against a nearby tree.

"The other…" Tai Lung glared at Vikki.

Vikki snapped her finger and a black mist appeared right beside her. When the mist had dissipated, Snow was revealed. Tai Lung gasped a little when he saw what was above his mirrored self.

A black figure about 6 feet tall was floating above him and it had a sinister like face that shows death in it. A long blade sets on its right hand and 8 vertical knightly shields shaped like a coffin sets on its back as if it's protecting it self from behind. A black gown covered the creature and it wore a belt with a skull in the middle. Just by looking at it, it gives Tai Lung the goose bumps.

"What….is that….." Tai Lung looked surprised.

The figure disappeared and Snow introduced himself, "Hello, brother. Thanatos is glad to see you."

"That black figure is Thanatos…."

"Yes," Vikki casually said. "It's a pity. It was a great persona you know."

"That could have been…me?!" Tai Lung asked.

"Yes but you've changed my dear; a lot. Enough chit-chat. The scroll…" Vikki held out her right paw.

Tai Lung stood there dumbstruck and didn't move a muscle. "The scroll." Vikki demanded again.

This time, our cheeky snow leopard was the leader in the game. Without him, nothing will go on. So, he smiled at her, "No….no yet…"

"It will be wise if you do it her way." The lion behind him spoke.

"True but then again, it is my wish to determine the fate of the scroll."

Vikki looked taken aback by those words and was very angry, "What do you want you bubble headed dim bulb, idiot, dimwit, simpleton, dunce, dolt, ninny, dunder head, buffoon, lame brain, noodle head, hard headed feline spotted cat!!"

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow, "That's Greek to me."

"Aaargh!! Dammit! Give me the scroll!"

"Till you answered a few of my questions." Tai Lung grinned.

She made a sour face and gave in, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"First off the table, who's Byakko, Isis and Thanatos that you've mentioned earlier."

This time, it was Vikki's turn to turn the tables, "Oh ho ho…that's what you're so concern about?" She smiled devilishly and continued, while walking around the place.

"Each individual on this planet has a façade, a double face my dear. This façade are our other alternative selves' or personality. In our terms, we call it, Persona, another personality. For each Arcana that we are divided into, it reflects our personality; how we live in or how we perform. So, since the Arcana reflect our personality, it also reflects our other selves. We have names for these personas, lots of em'. The three that you've mentioned earlier, are one of em'. Isis reflects me." She smiled.

Then Snow cut in, "Thanatos, is mine."

"Yours is Byakko, my dear Tai Lung."

Me…me?" the confused snow leopard replied.

"Yes you. Not all individuals are able to unleash this other personality but a few can. Me and Leo for instance. For you, it's a special case. You allowed yourself to gaze into the double edged mirror and Snow was born. He is your other self and by doing this, you've also released your personality. Have you been hearing voices in your head recently?"

That stuck a cord for Tai Lung, _So that's' what the voice I've been hearing. My other self……me…_ Tai Lung didn't respond and was finding an answer but Vikki finished it for him, "I take it as a yes."

"What about other citizens? Can they do what Sn-Sn-Snow is doing?" Tai Lung was stammering as he dreads to call the name of his mirrored self. It's very unusual to see yourself standing right in front of you. Not only that, it has a mind of its own. _This is darn wrong. So wrong in so many different ways._

"Others? Sure, of course." Vikki answered him. "But it will take a lot of inner self discovery to bring that out. The persona inside the individual can be considered your 'pet' if you like. Not all can do this my dear. You, as I've said before, willingly took away your alternative self and Snow came out, resulting in your persona to awaken as well. In which also a move in your Arcana. Death to Temperance.

It took a while for the mischievous snow leopard to speak as he tries to consume everything Vikki had explained but finally, he managed to find his tongue, "Next question, what's in the scroll? I know it doesn't say what I'm seeing as it is." He rolled down the dragon scroll to reveal its shining golden light, shimmering through the forest as the sun shined upon it.

"The scroll Tai Lung, "Vikki pointed. "Contains the scale of Kohryu."

"Kohryu?!" Tai Lung exclaimed, "That's impossible. The scroll said the dragon is dead a 1000 years ago. It's impossible for it to appear. The dragon scroll was made 500 years after Kohryu. What bull are you talking about?"

"My dear, I'm a fortune teller. I can search for anything I want all around me. Oogway made the scroll with me. I helped made the scroll and I want it back. It belongs to me and Oogway but since Oogway has moved on, it is rightfully mine. Now give it." Vikki snarled.

"What's in it for me?" Tai Lung snapped. "As far as I can remember, Kohryu can grant any wishes. What about me?"

This time Leo was the one to speak, "What do you want? The scale can grant your wishes but first, you need to summon out the dragon within the scroll. I don't think you can do it."

"So you think both of you can?"

"Of course I can you idiot." Vikki screamed. She was getting real impatient indeed.

"Humph, fine. Give me a chance too." The cocky snow leopard threw the dragon scroll in the air towards Vikki and she grabbed it with ease.

"Finally!" she shouted, "The scroll is mine." She opened it and gazed at the golden page. "Such beauty."

"So do it. Do whatever you need to do." Tai Lung pointed.

"Humph…such impatient" Vikki puts the rolled scroll on the ground and waved her hands above it. Something was happening but Tai Lung wasn't going to stay to find out.

_Not on your life bastard._

He quickly sprinted away, running from them. In a few seconds, the snow leopard was gone and was in the middle of the forest. Leo was shocked at the movement of the snow leopard and wanted to chase after him but Vikki stopped him, "Leave him."

"But-"

"Leave. He doesn't want the scroll, so-"Vikki stopped.

"What's the matter?"

The fortune teller was filled with sudden rage and it looks as if steam were coming out of her ears. She picked up the dragon scroll and threw it hard. "That bastard tricked us! It's not the scroll! It's just a normal parchment!" She screamed and stomped her feet.

Leo gaped and quickly shot in, "That bastard is going to pay!"

"Chase after him you muscle headed Lion"

Leo winced at her comment and just shoves it off. He was on his feet and chased after Tai Lung.

--

_God. My story is starting to deteriorate. So review please and suggestions. I have a picture of how Thanatos looks like. It's based on a game called Persona 3 (in which I don't own them) It's in my profile, so go there and click on the URL. I'm just too damn lazy to think of a totally new character, so I'm borrowing ATLUS. Please don't sue._


	12. Emperor: Odin

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Kung Fu Panda and all that stuff. I especially DO NOT OWN any characters from ATLUS. Thanatos belongs to them and another persona that appears in this story also belongs to them. I wish I had but no. Then I don't have to work my ass off with assignments and dying. I'd rather be swimming in a pool of money, with Tai Lung, Po and Tigress. I love them._

_Thanks to Awerewolf, corset-rebellion-follower, and Lucius for your reviews. You guys are the best. To Awerewolf, I guess sometimes I have to give myself some credit. Most of all, thanks to Luna Goldsun, a great great great person who is willing to Beta this story. I owe you loads. Cookies!!_

**Chapter 12**

The beauty of the forest was lost on him as he ran. The various flora and fauna meant very little in the ongoing chase. Tai Lung was sprinting as quickly as his legs and paws can go. _Nobody can out run me…_

_Except Po…_the voice in his mind said.

"Must be this Byakko Vikki was talking about," he said to himself while dodging an incoming bird. The bird squawked and quickly shift to the right before it can collide with Tai Lung.

"Hey, you alive Byakko?"

No response.

"I'm talking to you. Answer me!"

Still, no voice could be heard.

"I must be crazy to talk to myself in this kind of situation."

Tai Lung was finally out of the forest and a beautiful waterfall was revealed. He could not have known, but it was the waterfall Vikki and Leo had camped at, and where Vikki had revealed the true secret of the Dragon Scroll. Suddenly, Tai Lung skidded to a stop when he saw a huge shadow on the ground. He looked up and gasped.

"Aargh!!" the object in the sky roared and landed in front of Tai Lung, shaking the very ground he stood on. It was like an intense earthquake and he nearly lost his balance if he didn't hold on to a nearby tree. The sudden object breathed in slowly and spoke in a gruff voice when the mist was cleared, "You lied, Tai Lung."

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Leo?"

"You don't want to mess with me." Leo stood tall and strong while cracking the knuckles of his huge paws.

"You don't want to mess with me, either," Tai Lung crouched low and ready for battle. Leo raised an eyebrow, "Your leopard style kung fu can outclass my lion style?"

"And why not?"

Leo smirked at the comment, "I've analyzed every other fighting style that there is in the world. The leopard style is cunning; drawing strength from the upper body, the fighter is always crouching low. Even when you are down, the leopard strikes back with force as the opponent are fooled by its craftiness. Overall, it is a fighting style that uses quick agility, low height and strikes with great strength."

Tai Lung was amazed at his explanation, "You've done your homework."

"Apparently, yes. So, what do you know about the lion kung fu style?"

"A lot. I didn't spend my years in the Jade Palace mastering all the scrolls for nothing. The lion style uses extreme force and strength to bring the opponent down. One blow can break your bones. The only disadvantage of that; the lion style is slow. Leopard is faster than the lion, but to make up for the disadvantage, you have a range advantage. Plain and simple: your size. You're big, and able to reach farther than me."

"Bravo, Tai Lung. I'm impressed," Leo softened at first but was quickly back in the game. "But not good enough. Your strength cannot beat me."

"We'll see about that!" Tai Lung made the first move and attacked Leo. Leo dodged it with ease and threw a hard kick, but Tai Lung anticipated that. He twirled in the air and landed a hard punch in the middle of Leo's chest. The mighty lion backed away a few steps and massaged his wound. "Impressive. My turn."

Tai Lung did not have enough time to prepare. Leo was plunging towards him, and the leopard got ready to move away when Leo used an evasive attack. Next thing he knew, Leo had already landed a hard turning kick behind his neck. Tai Lung was dazed for a second but quickly recovered from the assault. Leo made another but this time, Tai Lung was ready. It was like time had slowed down when he saw Leo had delivered a full blast punch towards his stomach. He did a full split and bent his body back to evade the attack. Tai Lung was being as low as he could to reduce gravity and once Leo's attack had passed him, he countered by doing a double thrust kick on his stomach, hard. He threw Leo's mighty body away from his and somersaulted back to his feet with ease.

Leo was thrown a few steps away from the snow leopard and his eyes blazed with rage. "Ungh…the 'true' Dragon Warrior," Leo picked himself up, "but was denied. How pitiful. You could have done more than your share of power."

"Yeah?" Tai Lung spat. "Tell me about it. Devoting my whole life to learn kung fu, only to be denied the one thing I ever wanted. How would you feel? Dejected? Yes, but imprisonment for 20 years? Not worth it, my friend."

"I do not care, I want the scroll!" the lion roared.

"So do I Leo, so do I."

"I'll make things easier again. Give me the scroll," Leo said.

"Or what?" Tai Lung precariously leaned towards a rock near the waterfall.

"Odin….."

"Odin?" Tai Lung asked, confused.

"Odin!" Leo roared and the earth shook violently. Above him, a vague image of a god appeared. Wearing a white cape behind his back and holding a long halberd as sharp as a blade. The image wore a helmet with two horns like a bull and it was sneering at Tai Lung.

"Persona…." Tai Lung said to himself.

"The emperor shall banish you! Go Odin!" Leo commanded and the image charged towards him.

"Holy Crap!" Tai Lung ran quickly and stopped short when a halberd landed in front of him. When the spear landed on the ground, shocks of lightning burst through and he ran the opposite direction; facing Leo. _Oh crap! This is just not right! This is wrong…_

Leo roared and unleashed a fury of attacks to the confused snow leopard. Tai Lung was too busy concentrating on dodging every attack the enraged lion had delivered that he ignored the other enemy. Odin slammed into Tai Lung's back, sending jolts of lightning into him, and the snow leopard dropped to the ground.

"Ugnh…" he groaned. "this…is…unfair…" the delirious and shocked snow leopard said.

"Hmph….only two enemies, but when faced with 1000 rhinos in the prison, you fought them like they were garbage. What a joke," the bold lion spoke audaciously.

"It….that's different." Tai Lung slowly got up to his knees and finally, on his feet but he couldn't stand for long and dropped again to his knees.

Leo raised a suspicious eyebrow and dismissed his persona within him. The lion sent a sympathetic look to the courageous snow leopard as he struggled back to his feet, and pride. _Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer…_

It made Leo wonder…

_Maybe it _is_ him. Is that possible? My courage was gone after that incident. I doubt that, when you are alive…you will forget me. I love you, but it's been long since you've been by my side. What is my answer? Is it the scroll? Or maybe, it's a simple gesture of love? What is it! I… _he realized suddenly, a weight sinking in his stomach_, I can't make a choice._

"Come on, once more," the snow leopard finally found his strength and was ready to fight again.

"Tai Lung, I want to ask one question," Leo said, after a pause.

"Action now, talk later, that's if there is a later…"

"What is your purpose for living?"

Tai Lung stopped to think about the words that were thrown at him. His purpose for living? After everything that he'd been through, the only purpose of living was because of the dragon scroll, but now…what was it?

_A friend…a love…to be…fulfilled…_his inner voice spoke to him. _Yes… that's what it is. I have longed for a friend but I just shoved them away. Po, my friend. He has given everything to me; the scroll, his time, passion, company, helping me to find my balance. Then there's Tigress, I….love her…even if I didn't show it but I…….really do. Her eyes are so beautiful, ever since she came to the Jade Palace 20 years ago._

_And Shifu! He accepted me back. What more could I ask for. He loves me as his son, and I forever shall be. Shifu….I'm so sorry for everything I've done…_

"Well?" Leo asked again.

Tai Lung finally managed to grasp the meaning of his life. He needed to fill the hole in his heart.

"I live, to care about the ones who also care about me. Po, Tigress, Shifu and the other members of the Furious Five. I live because of them, and there's no other answer, even the Dragon Scroll. I don't need it anymore."

Leo's face was emotionless and he smirked a little, "Good. You've finally found it: your purpose for living and fighting, bravo. Let's have a deal my friend."

"Your deals are bogus. Vikki always turns you down and you don't have authority to do it."

"We'll see about that," he smiled. "I'm the emperor and authority is my name. We'll have a deal. You return back with the true Dragon Scroll in two days, and I'll make Snow disappear. How bout it?"

"You defy Vikki? I thought she was the leader in your clique," Tai Lung replied with sarcasm.

"I can, and I will. She won't disturb you within the two days. I'll make sure of it. Deal?" Leo extended his right arm.

_Should I? _He thought.

_You should…I believe in him…_his inner self spoke again.

"It's my decision, not yours," Tai Lung said out loud to himself.

Leo looked at Tai Lung and made a small laugh, "Feisty little fella you got there. Byakko is a great persona to obtain other than Thanatos. It fits you perfectly, Temperance."

"Fine. Deal, but you have to keep your side of the bargain or else…" Tai Lung shook the mighty lion's big paws to seal their agreement.

* * *

The Jade Palace was once again filled with shouts of combat as the Five and Po trained, and only Tai Lung was missing in action. Po had explained his 'little white lie' to Master Shifu and somehow, Shifu didn't mind it at all.

"Really? You mean its okay he leaves the palace a few hours to meet someone?" Po asked.

"Of course, he's an adult and can think for himself. Furthermore, I trust him and he can trust me as well," Shifu said and walked past him towards Crane to correct his balance on the jade tortoise.

"Whaddya know?" Po shrugged.

Though everything seemed fine and dandy, Tigress had an uneasy feeling. Viper immediately sensed this uneasiness in her fair-furred friend and quickly dragged her away from her training. Tigress didn't know what Viper's intention was, but she just played along till they had reached a secluded place behind the Jade Palace.

Viper started her interrogation on her, "Tigress what's wrong? You've been acting like this for the past few days and I'm getting worried. This is not like you. Just the other day, Crane managed to make you off balance on the jade tortoise. You don't lose balance, not ever."

"Something's on my mind. That's all," Tigress said in a hushed tone.

"Is it….a guy?"

"No," Tigress quickly shot in, "I'm worried about something."

"Ah ha….I see. I think I know." Viper used the tip of her body and rubbed her chin. "Girl, you're in love."

"No I'm not," she insisted.

"Yes, you are, and you're denying it. It's Tai Lung, I know it." Viper's words struck a bulls-eye, and Tigress was speechless.

"Right on the target," Viper smiled cheekily. "Tigress, I've known you since the day I came in here. I know you inside out, and you're in love, Tigress."

"I am?" Tigress blushed. She blushed! Oh my, she thought.

"You're blushing Tigress," Viper giggled. "Do you care for him?"

"Um…yes…."

"No um, ah, eh or stalling," Viper commanded and Tigress stood straight up to attention.

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes."

Do you like him?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you worry about what's he doing?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him?"

"Ah….."

Viper imitated a gruff voice and sternly spoke, "Do. You. Want. Him?"

"Okay, yes I do!" Tigress shook her female friend. "That day, in the moonlight, it was so romantic. I saw his masculine eyes for the first time and it was heaven. I felt so safe in his arms when I cried on his chest. He's so strong and brave and…and…."

"Tigress!" Viper gasped and squealed like a little school girl, "When did that happen?"

"Two days ago, during the night..." Tigress closed her mouth and had a second thought. _Oh no…That's confidential. I can't tell what really happened; she'll ask a million questions. _Then something clicked on to her brain_. White lie! Yeah, a burglar or an intruder… _

"That day, a rogue intruder caught me off guard and he attacked me," Tigress said sadly.

"Oh my, you poor girl," and Viper coiled around her friend to hug her. "No wonder I saw scratch marks on your arm. I thought it was training."

"Yeah, then Tai Lung came about that time and he saved me. Almost like an angel…My hero," Tigress giggled.

"Ohh…you have _got_ to give me details!" Viper screamed with delight.

* * *

Po, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were having a 'guys only' talk in the kitchen while enjoying their little snack before dinner. They didn't care it would ruin their appetites, nor did they care that making a habit of this would make them like Po. Po was cooking, and besides, the guys knew self-control.

Everything was joyful and full of laughter when Mantis and Monkey made funny jokes. It all stopped when Viper slithered in slowly.

"Viper," Crane grumbled. "You know this is guys only."

"Yeah, I know, but I've got a plan and I need your help."

The males looked at each other and made a confused look, "Er…why do you need us?" Monkey asked.

"I want to play cupid." Viper smiled.

"Cupid?" the four males chimed in.

"Yeah. Here are the details." Viper poured out everything she knew about Tai Lung and Tigress. When she had reached the part in the moonlight, Po nearly fainted. _She told her?! Well, at least she sugar coated it a little. If not, it's gonna be darn bitter._

Once she had finished explaining, Monkey was the first to speak, "This could be interesting."

"So you guys will help?" asked Viper excitedly.

"Yeah," Crane said. "It'll be good for Tai Lung. I mean, we haven't been too hostile with him lately and seeing the circumstances, I think it's good."

"I totally agree," Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Since we are all in agreement, let's make this date a memorable one for both of them!" They gathered round and discussed their clever concoction of a plan. The guys didn't much believe it would work. But, Viper had a way of making things work in her favor, no matter what.

* * *

Tai Lung was already on his way back to the Jade Palace and he quickly sped up when he saw sunset approaching.

_I've got to be back by night before I get Po into loads of trouble._

The agile snow leopard weaved through the top of the roof with quick reflexes while dodging every hole in between the houses. He finally reached the bottom of the Jade Palace when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dad, it's the special, remember, not the usual 'Special ingredient'"

_Po? What's he doing out in this hour? Shouldn't he be in training?_

He saw Po running out of his dad's noodle shop and headed back towards the Palace.

_I sense something's wrong. It's very odd. Unless…Leo broke his promise._

The snow leopard growled with anger and quickened his pace.

--

_Until here readers. Flames? Suggestions? R & R maybe? I'm kinda short of them but no matter. I have added an image of Odin in my profile and it's not my property k. It's like Thanatos, I don't own them. Just click on the URL in my profile to see it. _

_Luna Goldsun: Once again, thank you so much for taking your time to beta this. I feel so honoured that you did this. I truly am._

_Corset-rebellion-follower: Sorry that I didn't take up your suggestion. It's not cheesy and I like it but I wanted something else to go along the road. So only half of it I can give you._

_Lucius: Sorry man, not this chapter that Tai's persona comes out. In later chapters, you won't be disappointed. I hope._

_Awerewolf: I guess I just need to trust my brain and the words that I put in here. Sometimes, I just can't believe I'm writing this kind of story myself. It's like a façade for me._


	13. First kiss after 20 years

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and all that Jazz and blah blah blahs. I do however, wished that I own Tai Lung, Po and Tigress. I really really do._

_Before I start anything, I wish to thank Luna Goldsun for your help in this chapter. I absolutely love the repairs that you've done in this chapter. It's very very nice. I might ask for more help with other chapters if that's okay with you. Love it. On with the story. Oh, and FYI, there's some intimate scene here. So, if you can't deal with it, deal with it._

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The sun had already set upon the land and the moon slowly rose up to the sky to greet the night. A good thing, too, as it would be a very special night for two animals, particularly a beautiful tigress and a powerful snow leopard.

Tai Lung reached the front door of the Jade Palace and Po immediately greeted him with open arms.

"Buddy, welcome back and I have a special surprise for you. Follow me first."

"Po, wait. Something has happened and it didn't work out as planned. The Dragon Scroll- " but he was cut short when Po grabbed him by his arm.

"Po! This is important!"

"This is even more important." Po dragged the confused snow leopard to the bathhouse.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to quickly take a bath, go!" Po shoved him in. "I've prepared a special chrysanthemum flower bath for fragrance and health. I've gone through your room and-"

"You what?!" Tai Lung said with tirade. "You ransacked my room?"

"You did the same too." Po closed in on to him.

Tai Lung looked nervous at first, "Well, ah…um…" he growled in defeat. "Fine."

"Go." Po pointed to the water.

"Get out," he pushed the fat panda out. "I'll play along your little game but later, we'll have to talk. There's a change of plans for the Dragon Scroll."

Tai Lung closed the door and gingerly headed towards the tub of water. They were chrysanthemum flowers in it to make the water fragrant cool the body. A traditional way of bathing whenever the body was unusually hot, or to cast away bad luck. _It's a superstition_, he thought, _and a silly one, too. Some fools might still believe it for the next five thousand years._

"This is ridiculous." He slowly took off his ragged and torn indigo trousers and tossed them aside. He was ready to get in when Po slammed the door open and Tai Lung turned.

"Oh and in your room, I've laid out your clothes. I'll be-"Po stopped and for the first time, he got a view off his buddy naked without his trousers. "Wow, that's some package you've got there-mphft!"

"GET OUT!!" Tai Lung roared after he threw his ragged trousers towards Po's face.

"Yuck!" the held the smelly trousers with two fingers. "This has got to go to the garbage can. Pee-ew, nasty."

* * *

Tai Lung came out of the bathhouse, dripping wet from head to toe with a towel covering half of his body below. The now-pleasantly-fragrant snow leopard headed toward his room to dry off when he saw Po waiting for him there.

"Had fun?" Po cheekily smiled.

"You barged in on me and you call that fun?" he snarled.

"Whatever, go change, quick."

"What's the occasion?"

"Someone from Master Shifu's past came to pay a visit and would like to see his students. We've arranged everything and you're late. Go." Po cajoled him inside.

"Then get out of my room or else you'll never see daylight again."

"Fine." Po got out and waited for him outside.

Ten minutes had passed and out came a very handsome snow leopard; he cleaned up well, at least. Po had help picking his wardrobe and even bought new ones for the snow leopard. Po and the Five had found new trousers for Tai Lung, but stuck to the indigo colour he had always preferred. A dark blue shirt fit snugly over his torso, the whole ensemble fitting perfectly, like a key in a lock.

_Oh boy, I hope he doesn't suspect anything with these fashionable outfits,_ Po thought.

"You look great."

"You too." Tai Lung added. Po had a large brown shirt on and this time, Po took the liberty to wear long pants instead of his usual shorts.

"Aww…thanks. Enough chit-chat, Shifu will be furious if we're late." Po led Tai Lung out and headed towards his father's noodle shop.

* * *

"Master Shifu, it's such an honour to have your presence here today in my shop!" Mr. Ping shook Shifu's tiny hands clumsily.

"It's my pleasure," Shifu looked around first, to the left and the right. Finally, he spoke in a hushed tone. "Is everything ready?"

"Oh yes it is, Master Shifu," Mr. Ping clapped his hands jovially. "Don't worry about anything! I'm just glad to help the two lovers but most of all, I'm glad you chose my little ol' shop for this wonderful occasion. Don't worry about Tai Lung's presence; I'll keep it a secret."

"It's the least I can do," Shifu smiled. His sensitive ears twitched when he heard a distance voice coming through the door. "My students are here."

The Five, Po and Tai Lung were all dressed to impress when they've reached the noodle shop. When they've entered the main hall, a round table was filled with glorious food. Po was the first to shout, "Wow! Dad! A steamboat dinner?"

The happy panda quickly glanced around at the table which was filled with delicious food of all varieties, "Fresh fruits, red snappers, dumplings, bok choy, kai lan, yee mien, mee hon, seaweed." Po smacked his lips with delight.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. _If this is the friend that I'm gonna have for a lifetime, can I have a switch? I'd rather die than being seen together with him with that attitude._

_This is what friends do, they embarrass you, _his inner voice spoke.

_Shut up. We've lots to deal with later._

"Po!" Mr. Ping hit Po's thigh hard with his spatula. "Stop drooling! This is not only for you but for our guests as well. Come everybody, sit and enjoy."

They all sat and got ready to dig in.

"Master," Tai Lung called Shifu, "Who is this guest that is coming? Have I seen him before?"

"Don't worry, m'boy. He'll be late and he had told us to not wait for him. Eat, have a dumpling."

Tai Lung ate his food and eyed his surrounding. This was his first time in Po's house. Quite small, considering, Po's physique. He laughed to himself and looked at his companies. Everyone was wearing a little grander than their usual training outfit and nothing was out of the ordinary, till he laid eyes on Tigress.

_Whoa…_

Tigress was wearing a red cheongsam that covered all of her exquisite body and she was wearing some jewelry, not to mention make-up! She was gorgeous and breathtaking. Her eyes shined like the brilliant moon. Viper must have done something to her.

"Excuse me everybody," Mr. Ping got up. "I've got some red bean soup boiling in the kitchen."

"Oh dad, I'll help." Po offered and both of them disappeared in the kitchen.

"Oh my, my friend is awfully late. This isn't like him," Shifu eyed the window. "I'll go and check."

"Do you need help?" Tai Lung asked.

"No, no. Its better that Crane and Viper helped, it will be easier. We won't be gone for long. Don't' wait up." The three left the hall, leaving Tai Lung, Tigress, Mantis and Monkey.

Suddenly, Mantis cried out loud, "Oh no! Emergency! Bathroom! Make way!" Mantis quickly hopped off the table and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh my, this has been happening a lot lately since yesterday. He ate some bad food, or maybe its constipation. Oh well," Monkey shrugged. "I think I better check on him."

"Wait! You're going to leave us?" Tigress was getting anxious since everybody had left the table, leaving Tai Lung with her.

"Um…"Monkey tapped his chin, "Yes." and walked off.

Once Monkey left, there was an odd silence in the room and the only sound audible is the boiling soup in the center of the table. Tai Lung didn't care less and continued his feast. Nothing happened for the past few minutes except for the sound of boiling soup and this time, the slurp of a hungry warrior. Finally, something happened, "Could you pass the soy sauce? Soup's a little flat," Tai Lung waved to Tigress.

_More like this whole scene is flat. _She passed the bottle. _I can't take this; I gotta have a drink of water._

Tigress got up, "I'll be having a drink of water if I may."

"Go ahead; nobody is going to stop you."

"Grr…" she stormed off to the pitcher and poured a glass of water.

_What'd I do?_

_Is what you didn't do… _his inner voice spoke.

_What? Am I supposed to do something?_

_Yes…of course…both of you are alone…._

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow, _So?_

_You're hopeless…_

_Me?! Why you, when I get my paws on you._

_Then I don't think I want to come out…_

_Stop this! I'm crazy. I'm talking to myself in my mind._

Tai Lung shook his head.

Tigress saw what he was doing an eyed at him suspiciously. _What's gotten into him…_ and she tripped walking to her seat, "Whoa!"

Luckily for her, Tai Lung has quick reflexes, even after being in prison for 20 years. He caught her with ease and she landed on his left arm.

_Déjà vu?_ both of them thought together at the same time.

"Um…Tigress…" he gazed at her hypnotic eyes as her striking orange eyes stared back at him. Tigress was still holding her glass of water in her paw and stared at Tai Lung's eyes, "The same eyes I saw…" she spoke.

"The…same…eyes…" he replied, slowly closing in on her face and it happened. Tai Lung had kissed Tigress right then and there, holding her on his strong arms. The glass of water dropped on the ground with a thud and Tigress embraced the kiss.

_Finally, _Tai Lung persona spoke.

_Buzz off. This feeling…is so…intense and…_he inwardly moaned and continued kissing Tigress with all his might.

_Clang!! _They parted

Tai Lung brought her up to her feet and sat down. He cleared his throat and said, "Ahem…Um…well, ah…glad to be of help."

Tigress rubbed behind her neck, "Um…yeah, thanks."

The door leading outside opened and Shifu, Crane and Viper walked in. "My business is done students. We have to leave now." Shifu spoke.

"I thought-" Tai Lung was cut off by his master, "He had other important things to do, come. Po will stay and help clean up the table."

Like a signal, Po, Mr. Ping, Mantis and Monkey appeared out of the kitchen.

"Wait," Shifu stopped, "Let me rephrase that, Monkey and Mantis will help Mr. Ping."

"Ah…Master-"

"It's your punishment for the previous training." Shifu turned his back and walked off.

Tai Lung walked out first, followed by Tigress. When they were out of ear shot, they heard a shrieking sound of a monkey in pain.

Po rolled of eyes and said to Shifu slowly, "Plan…B…"

Shifu stared at the Dragon Warrior, "You have?" Po smiled back.

* * *

When the group had reached the front door of the palace, Po grabbed Tai Lung's arm, "Shifu, may I borrow Tigress and Tai Lung for a while?"

The confused red panda looked at Po and took a slight hint on Po's facial expression as to what he was planning, "Help yourself." He gestured.

"Cool."

"Um…where are we off to?" Tigress asked.

"I'm sure Tai Lung has much to say, am I right?"

"Ye-yeah…" he wasn't in the right mind during that time as he was tired, sleepy and exhausted from his trip.

Po brought them to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and the three sat there, gazing up to the night sky. Tai Lung told them everything he knew and had done up to the point where he duplicated the Dragon Scroll.

"You sure he's gonna keep his part of the bargain?" Tigress sat in between the two males as she looked at Tai Lung.

"I hope he does, or else he's gonna get it."

During the two cat's conversation, Po had sneaked off. He vanished without a trace, it's a surprise that he didn't even made a sound; seems that all those kung fu training does pay off, for Po that is.

"What do you think Po?" Tai Lung asked. Tigress looked to her left and saw nothing, not even a shadow.

"Po?" she scanned around, "Po is gone."

Tai Lung closed his eyes, "Yeah, seems like it."

Tigress looked at the calm snow leopard as he closed his eyes to rest. _He's so adorable, but he's like twenty years older than me. It's…just not right. Then again, I…love him. After all the miserable stuff he did, I still care about him. Why the heck should I care? He treated me badly in the past but that kiss…in the shop. It was…heaven…_

Tigress licked and touched her smooth lips. _It had…sparks…Sparks, as in, it tingles and…um…I kinda forgot. Maybe, if I…um…retrace the kiss…_

She slowly but assuring, closed in onto the calm snow leopard without him knowing what her intention was. Slowly…slowly…only a few millimeters from his lips, she could practically feel his manly breath on her nose and she…

Tai Lung opened his wide cat eyes. He suddenly realized that Tigress had kissed him, again, on the lips.

_Again?!_

_Yeah again… go you stupid cat…embrace her…_ his voice spoke.

Tigress held him in her arms and hugged him. She passionately kissed him without a care in the world and Tai Lung received it with open arms. He hugged her back and laid down behind his back on the soft dew grass while Tigress is on him. Tigress suddenly proceeded to the next level in which it surprised Tai Lung tremendously. She started licking and kissing his neck. Tai Lung moaned softly as she worked her little magic as she nuzzled his neck and caressed his well defined chest and arms.

_Gods of the heavenly skies! I've never felt this way for over twenty years._

Then, Tigress stopped and sat on her knees. Both feline were breathing heavily after their most intimate session.

"You…. like that?" Tigress asked between breaths.

He looked taken aback but answered her, "I haven't felt this feeling for over twenty years. What is this? Love?"

"Yeah," Tigress got up. "Love…." and walked away with a smile.

Tai Lung was left lying down and called out to Tigress, "What's next?"

"Next time, I'll tell, maybe," Tigress called back.

--

_This is where things get more interesting and better, I hope. Once again, thank you Luna for your tremendous help and you, reviewers. Awerewolf, Lucius and corset-rebellion-follower. You guys are the best. By the way, Awerewolf, you'll have something coming your way later. It's under construction._

_Next story will be dedicated to the Mooncake festival that will be celebrated on 14 September, this Sunday. So, that's when the story will be out. Be sure to be in your nearest ChinaTown in your place. I'm not sure where is that actually. I don't live in the US. Whatever it is, the day will be very joyious and lots of celebration, depends. No guarentees._


	14. Temperance: Byakko

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kung Fu Panda and whatnot. This chapter has some Lemons in it, so, deal with it or go somewhere else._

_And, today is the Mooncake festival in China. Meaning the start of Spring, Chinese New Year is drawing closer. Yay!! This story is dedicated to the Mooncake festival._

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It was a hot sunny afternoon and apparently, it so happens that today was the Mooncake festival. Every villagers in the valley of peace was busy preparing their stuffs for the great event and even the hot scorching sun couldn't make them stop. Although many happy faces of children were running around the village, over the distance, at the outskirts, some not happy faces could be seen.

A cloud of smoke rose up from the nearby forest and voices could be heard.

"Phan Rhei!" a gust of wind was produced and it shredded the tress around it, making a bare spot in between them. An image of a lion was thrown in the gust of wind and landed beside a big tree with a loud _thud._

"You idiot!" Vikki screamed. "You let him go? I should have never trusted you in the first place. Isis was right all along, you are showing your reversed self already."

Leo slowly got on his feet and staggered. He was injured terribly and a trickle of blood flowed out of his jaw. "So what if I'm reversed? It means nothing. Odin didn't change, neither did I."

"Nothing?!" she shrieked. "When an Emperor is reversed, your success comes slowly at this point and you start to respect the past, learning from it. Just because your lover is dead doesn't mean that it must affect our goals."

"My emotions are never my failure!"

"You are in a reversed state dammit!" Vikki trembled violently. "You are reacting too hastily in making decisions and you are not going by the rules. Emperor Arcana goes by the rules, MY RULES!"

"You do not control me!" Leo lets out a deafening roar. "I am not your servant. I'm only your partner in obtaining the Dragon Scroll and only that alone."

Vikki clenched her teeth and fist hard, "I should have trusted my inner voice. I'm the lover Arcana and I didn't do it. Now, I'm making my decision as Isis has said, I will not rescind it no matter how much opposition I face, that goes for you Leo. We're through."

Leo glared and squinted his eyes at her, "You can't summon Kohryu without a second individual who can summon a persona easily like me."

"You think you're the only one?" she shot a dagger eye towards the lion. "I have Snow and Tai Lung, both in which they can summon it."

"You think Tai Lung will help you?"

"With the right persuasion."

"Not on your life you female dog…" the lion growled.

Vikki stared at him hard, "Snow will."

"Snow?" Leo smirked. "That guy is a rogue warrior. He's death; you think he'll follow you?"

"Maybe…" Snow suddenly appeared in a black mist in the forest. "Depends, what's in it for me?"

Vikki turned to Snow, "Your wish, do you want to be whole? Tai Lung will become one with you and you have total control of him. He reverses back to his old Arcana, Death, and you can take over. Being whole is better than being a part of him."

Snow didn't answer immediately and paused but he agreed, "Deal."

Vikki laughed and points at Leo, "You, are no longer my partner."

Leo was angry and started to act foolishly, "You….ungh….Odin!" his persona appeared and shot a streak of lightning at Vikki. The sparks charged like a mad bull at her but Vikki didn't even move.

"Isis…" she casually said and an image of a weird creature appeared. The creature appears to have two horns of a bull that curved sinister like but the body of the image was half of a beautiful female. The upper torso of the female creature is lean and lanky, yet smooth and flexible at the same time. It was wearing a weird headdress on her head and a round orb floated in between her horns. The floating orb spun violently and shined brightly like the sun of the afternoon.

The jolt of lightning that Odin had delivered was stopped completely as Isis protected her owner. "You dare attack me?"

Leo growled loudly, "I will not fail! I will get the scroll!"

"Hmph," she raised her lips. "I can defeat you easily Leo. The Emperor loses to the Lover, I'm your weakness."

"You are not my weakness!"

"Isis, Phan Rhei!" the same gust of wind appeared and Leo was trapped in the middle of the shredding whirlwind. "How'd you like it now?" she screamed between the howling sounds of the blasting wind.

"You will pay for this!"

"Then die!" Vikki flung her arms to the side and Leo followed suit, he banged on to a huge tree and fell. The powerful lion didn't even moved or tried to get up anymore.

"He's not dead," Snow added. "Let me do the honours, Thanatos will be pleasured."

Thanatos appeared and shrouded at Leo's body, it disappeared and the mighty lion warrior was gone.

"Job done."

"Good. We have lots to do. Today is the Mooncake festival, we shall strike tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Snow asked.

"Because, Kohryu will not appear when it is a special occasion. The Mooncake festival symbolizes unity and that's what the scroll is about." Vikki answered.

"Then, tomorrow."

* * *

Night befell the valley of peace and many decorations were hung in every house and it was a wonderful sight to behold. The Jade Palace was opened to the whole village to celebrate this special event. Children were seen laughing and running around carrying their homemade lanterns. A wide variety of lanterns hung on the roof of the palace and was lit up as bright as the moon.

During the Mooncake festival, there won't be a cloud in the sky and the moon will be visible as bright as can be. The best part of all, the Mooncakes is baked to perfection for everyone to enjoy with family and friends to gaze at the full moon.

For Po, the best part, are the foods. His dad and friends had made lots of food to accommodate all the villagers that are coming to the Jade Palace.

"Dad, this is better than that day's steamboat dinner!" Po screamed and started drooling.

"Po! Behave yourself." Mr.Ping hit his son.

"Awww….dad," Po sadly said. "There are lots to go around. I mean 500 Mooncakes?"

"They are for the whole village. It's thanks to the magistrate that they are able to support us with the ingredients."

"Dad…" Po was starting act like a small child.

The rest of the five and Shifu were busy playing with the children and talking to the villagers to welcome them in, only Tai Lung was locked up in his room. Shifu didn't want the villagers to be alarmed as today is a special event for the villagers. So, the snow leopard was cooped up in his room with nothing to do.

He laid flat on his belly and his face was down on the floor, "I'm bored…….help me….." he stayed there for a few minutes as he hears the sound of children running around.

"_Sigh_…even the children are having way more fun than me. I'm bored….._hou sien…(Very bored in Cantonese)_"

"Stop your whining." Somebody said as he turned to see that a certain someone was standing at his front door.

"Tigress?" he cocked his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Open up."

Tai Lung unlocked the door and let Tigress in. She was carrying a pot of Chinese tea and some Mooncakes on a tray and settled the delicacies on the floor.

"What brings you here to the room of boredom that nothing exciting ever happens and could die of it?"

"Must you be like this?" Tigress picked up the teapot and poured them into the cups.

"Yup and I'm bored." He lay on his back and crossed his legs. "I want to go out and enjoy too. It's been 20 years that I've ever celebrated the Mooncake festival; which means that I've missed the event 20 times already."

Tigress handed him a slice of Mooncake and he took it without saying anything. Both of them silently ate the delicious round cake that Po's father had made whilst listening to the happy voices of children running around.

Tigress looked at the bored snow leopard, "What do you want then?"

"I don't know," he casually replied. "Something exciting, anything." Suddenly, something clicked onto the mischievous snow leopard's mind. "You know…you didn't explain what's next after the previous night at the peach tree."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

Tai Lung positioned himself to face the striped cat, "You know; the love feeling, how was it?"

Tigress sighed, "It was…exciting actually."

"That's what I want to hear," he snapped and looked closer to Tigress. "So, I did well?"

Tigress was surprised at his question and blushed again, "Y-Yeah, y-you did good, for a guy who haven't kissed anyone before after being chained for 20 years."

Tai Lung scoffed, "I'm a natural." Then he slowly but assuring said to her. "Wanna go again?"

Tigress's eyes opened wide and blushed even more; her cheeks were blood red as if blood could have shot out of her cheeks.

"I take it as a yes?" Tai Lung held her paw as his calloused paws connected with her smooth yet gentle paws. He slowly closed in on her. Tigress was speechless but didn't turn away either. _I-I….do I……_ his lips made contact with hers and both of them started kissing for the third time. _Sigh, who am I kidding. I really do love him. _Tigress parted for a second and said. "Take me Tai Lung. I-I have no idea why but I love you." And she slammed her lips onto him, hard, while Tai Lung fell back on the floor with Tigress on him, again.

They kissed for what seemed like hours and Tai Lung made the first bold move as he undressed her top. Tigress moved down towards his defined chest and nuzzled them with love. He lets out a low growl of pleasure. She then proceeded to fondle at his huge package and he growled even louder with ecstasy.

_Question……._his inner voice spoke to him.

_Buzz off; can't you see I'm busy?_

_Listen to me. Answer my question and you will see the truth…_

_Tomorrow……k……mmm……_

_Sigh…important…listen, do you love Tigress?_

_Hell yeah I do. She's everything that I've ever wanted, ever since she came to the Jade Palace 20 years ago._

_Next, do you trust Po as your friend? _It asked again.

_Of course I do, I guess. He's the first every guy to do so much for me._

_Then it's settled……you are…fulfilled._

Tigress was about to mate with him when she felt an unknown presence in the room. Apparently, both of them weren't the only ones in the room. She stopped and gasped. "Tigress?" Tai Lung opened his eyes and was just as surprised as Tigress was.

In the room, another animal had appeared out of nowhere and was standing on all fours facing the two lovers. The animal's fur was fully white but a few strands of strips ran across its body. It was a white tiger and it looked menacingly enough at both of them. What was the weird part of the white tiger is that all of its 4 legs have small wings on it and it made the creature floated above the floor a few inches. It's pure white moustache wafted between his face right up to its upper torso.

"What the hell…" Tai Lung was ready to pounce if the animal showed any signs of harm and Tigress quickly covered her body with her clothes.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked.

"I… am Byakko." The white tiger replied in a soft and wonderful voice with a serene passion in it.

"Byakko?" Tai Lung's eyes widen in shock. "My….persona..?"

"Yes, I am the Temperance Arcana," the white tiger slowly moved to the window to look at the full moon. Tai Lung and Tigress didn't know what to do with the sudden presence in the room.

"The moon is full, Tai Lung; you have fulfilled the hole in your heart. All you needed was friendship, and love. In which you have obtained in an amazingly short time. Po, your friend and Tigress," the white tiger looked at her and Tigress glared back. "As your love. You have fulfilled his Arcana and for that, he is prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Tai Lung asked with a big question on his head.

"Isis and Thanatos will come tomorrow. I assure you of that. Please be ready. Tai Lung, to call me out, just remember the ones who have helped you fulfilled your heart, and call my name. I'll be by your side." With that said, Byakko slowly faded in thin air.

The two cats were dumbfounded and didn't said anything for a few minutes. Tai Lung slumped on the ground and looked at Tigress. "What, do we do…?"

Tigress snapped to reality and answered him, "You want to continue?"

"What?! Are you crazy-"he was cut short and once again, continued what they were doing a while ago.

--

_I must be crazy to write these stuffs. This thing just came out like a pimple in my brain and I just had to put this down. Please tell me if this is worst than any of my previous chapters that I've written. I've have updated my profile with Byakko and Isis illustrations. I will say this again, they are the properties of ATLUS and the pics are not mine. I just dug them up form the net_

_Thanks to you, the reviewers for reviewing this story which has no sense in it. Haha… To Luna who has help me with your tips and everything. I took off the 'fourth wall' in here._

_Now, readers, this is where you come in. Do you want Leo back alive? Do you want him to be one of the main character that will help fulfill Tai Lung's missing pieces? Do you want to see him back? It's up to you. If you want him back, I'll have him back. If not, then I'll leave my beloved lion to perish. Tell me why with reasons. I know it's unusual but I want this to have an influence with the readers. Thanks alot._


	15. Asking for help: Pain

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kung Fu Panda. I do however wish that I own Tai Lung, Po and Tigress. Thank you Awerewolf, Lucius and corset-rebellion-follower for your kind words of reviews and your opinions about Leo. You guys have no idea how much that helped me. Loads. Thanks for everything guys and gals. Thank you._

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Morning greeted the wonderful day after the Mooncake festival and the cock crowed to wake the village residents, "Cock-a-doddle-urk-" The cock spitted and started over.

"Cock-a-doodle-urk-ack-" It tried once more and took a deep breath, "Cock-a-doodle-urk-gak"

"Buzz off noob!" another cock came and kicked the former caller of the morning.

"Cock-a-doodle-dooooo" it called out loudly.

Tigress and Tai Lung awoke abruptly when they heard the morning call, "Oh…." Tai Lung moaned and his cat eye lids fluttered like a butterfly's wings. He rubbed his head vigorously and finally spoke. "I think something went too far last night."

Tigress was finally awake and chuckled at the snow leopard's ethics. "Yeah, real far."

"Huh? Oh!" he remembered. The night before.

"How'd you like it?" Tigress asked as she lay on Tai Lung's chest.

"It was umm…exciting."

She giggled with delight. "You did say that you were bored yesterday."

"Okay, okay. It was fantastic." Suddenly, he got up abruptly and remembered something. "Holy crap! The warning."

"What warning?" Tigress dressed herself and got ready to get out of the room before Shifu found out that she was in Tai Lung's room.

"Byakko!"

"Oh?" Tigress had a momentary mind lapsed. "Oh! The white tiger. So?"

"Isis and Thanatos, um… I mean Vikki and Snow are coming to get the scroll today." Tai Lung spoke with a deadpan voice.

"You mean the two idiots that I've encountered the previous night when that bastard tortured me?" Tigress asked and he nodded. "Let them come, I'm ready for their assault. They shall pay." She walked off and headed to the bathhouse to clean up.

* * *

Once Tai Lung had cleaned himself up, he approached to Po during their training break. Po was sweating buckets as if he's bathing in his own sweat. His fur was drenched with his own salty sweat and panted feverishly.

"Who's training you?" Tai Lung looked at him with disbelief.

"Shifu and Crane," he slumped on the ground and gulped down some water. "It's so hard to catch Crane off guard. He's always in the air. Shifu was even worst; I didn't stand a chance against him. The last thing I needed was both of them attacking me at once. It's crazy I tell ya'. No offence buddy but it's just bizarre how you managed to defeat a thousand rhinos in one go."

Tai Lung scoffed, "You have much to learn panda." Tai Lung sat next to his buddy. "They're coming."

"Who?" Po was still gulping down his precious water.

"Vikki and Snow, possible Leo too. I'm not sure."

"Why not him?" Po asked.

"Well," Tai Lung hesitated but said it out anyway. "Leo is just, different from both of them. He doesn't lust for power as they do."

"Ah…" Po melodically said with delight. "The black sheep."

"Whatever. Now, they are coming to get the scroll. As I have explained before, the scroll contained some kind of power but I don't know what. You do have it right?"

"Yup," Po said with confidence but frowned at him. "You know, you could ask Shifu for help."

"That's an act of suicide." Tai Lung got up and started playing with the dummy that bounces back up instantly. To Po however, it was the dummy of doom. "You think after all the trust he puts on to me and now telling him this, you think he'll forgive me?"

"It's not that hard." Po shrugged his shoulders. "Shifu has changed ever since you came about. He's more caring and his inner peace has been found and not lost even though you came back; try him."

Tai Lung made a last powerful punch on to the dummy and it flew away, hitting the wall with a loud thunk. "You think?"

"Try, it never hurts to try."

"In normal situation, yes but with Shifu, I think I'll have more broken bones than usual." Tai Lung replied.

Po got up and puts his paws on him, "Just try." And he continued his grueling training with Shifu and Crane.

* * *

Tai Lung was really pushing his luck if he wanted to ask Shifu for help. The heck, if he told what he did when Shifu wasn't around, he'll be dead before anybody knows it. The best way to compromise, is when he's calm and peaceful. _When is that?_

_When he's meditating in the hall of warriors right next to the moon pool idiot…_

_Oh yes, _his mind thought.

He gingerly walked to the hall of warriors and saw Shifu meditating. With his cat reflexes, he slowly walked towards his master without making a single sound and finally, reached his peaceful master. Tai Lung opened his mouth when…

"Sit Tai Lung." Shifu said and the snow leopard's ear flopped down like a tree branch breaking. He did as he was told and sat facing Shifu.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shifu opened his eyes to see his beloved son whom he has trained for over thirty-eight years since he was a child.

Tai Lung opened his mouth but closed it. Then opened again and closed.

"You are not a fly trapper. You are a snow leopard and a warrior. Now speak." Shifu said with an acquiesce tone.

Tai Lung breathed in hard as his broad chest moved upwards and he spoke at an extremely fast pace. Shifu grabbed his bamboo staff and whacked him on his muscled arm, hard.

"Oww…" he exclaimed and rubbed his injured arm. Shifu pointed the stick at him. "A true warrior does not speak like that. He takes time and patients to explain a warrior's surroundings and not speak like a buzzing bee."

"Okay..." his face fell and so did his small leopard ears. "I stole the scroll from Po and made some agreement with the some animals up in the snow mountain and…" he explained everything to him; the scroll, Kohryu, Snow, Leo, Vikki and the personas.

During the whole conversation, Shifu didn't even react, winced, twitched, staggered, fainted or said anything. It was like Tai Lung was having a monologue conversation to himself but Shifu was listening. When Tai Lung had finished, he looked at his Master with fearful eyes.

The old master closed his eyes and spoke in a low tone, "Come back here in one hour."

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "You're not angry?"

"I will be if you don't get out now. I've not finished my meditation."

Tai Lung quickly scurried off before he gets any broken bones from Shifu or get slapped again by that battered bamboo stick which knows no pain.

* * *

An hour later, the curious snow leopard returned as instructed and gingerly sat opposite his old master that has trained him since birth. Shifu senses the warrior and began his lecture, or maybe explanation. "Don't worry m'boy. I have everything under control. They will appear tonight."

"Huh?" he asked. "What? You mean? You? But? How?"

Shifu gave a slight laugh, "I've been watching you, that's what; the scroll, your meetings, life, deals and affection towards Tigress. I don't deny that and furthermore, I approve. It is what you're missing, in here." Shifu pointed towards Tai Lung's heart with his as-hard-as-metal bamboo stick.

"So, you know everything?"

"Of course. Don't worry. Let them come. I know how to deal with fortune tellers like Vikki. Though Snow will be your problem Tai Lung." Shifu said.

"My problem?" Tai Lung wasn't getting the picture at all.

"Yes," Shifu walked to a nearby dusty drawer and took out a scroll and unravel it. "Ahem, the inner voice or façade of one self is the individual's true battle. When the darkness in him is released-"

"The warrior will be relinquished by the hands of the receiver." Tai Lung finished his master's words. "So, um, I'm a bit rusty on these things but I think I can figure it out." He bit his lips anxiously, trying to figure out the meaning to those words.

"It means," Shifu restored the scroll and tapped on the calm water of the moon pool. "You have to do it yourself. You must receive back your darkness and destroy it with your own paws. Only you alone can do that."

"But his persona is Death. Doesn't that mean that he can defeat me with one blow?" Tai Lung looked at his master with a deadpan look.

"You have your persona." He answered.

"I don't know what it does. Does it fight by my side? Or is it an illusion? What is it? How does it help me?" Tai Lung said all these with an acquiesce tone.

Shifu sighed, "Summon it out."

"Ah-"Tai Lung hesitated. "I-I don't really or um, not sure that I can."

_Do it……_his inner voice said.

_You sure?_

_Yes, I'm sure……_

Tai Lung closed his eyes and tried to concentrate within himself. He found all his memories that lead to a happy life together with a friend and a love. All the memories, linked together. He slowly spoke, "Byakko."

A bright light emitted from Tai Lung's surrounding body and a sudden cool breeze blew through the hall of warriors. A few petals of the peach tree wafted through the air and started to form an image. Soon, the familiar looking white tiger appeared and stood, or more like floated, beside him.

"Master Shifu," the white tiger bowed with respect. "Or should I say, Kohryu."

Shifu raised an eyebrow and stifled a guffaw. "Well, well. It seems like it knows who I am."

"Who wouldn't? The Hierophant is indeed a precious gift. It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guides oneself. If I'm not mistaken, Master Oogway was also a Hierophant."

"Yes, yes he was." Shifu chuckled even more.

The deranged snow leopard was dazed as to what was happening. His persona was talking to his master like they were old friends and comrade from long ago but in reality they've only met just this once.

Byakko sensed the confusion of his owner and explained, "You see Tai Lung, most of the time, the Hierophant Arcana represents a master of pure Kung Fu art. That's because the Hierophant represents knowledge, good leadership of his students, loves giving out education and be a mentor. So, Master Shifu is most likely a Hierophant Arcana in which, Kohryu, is also a Hierophant."

"Meaning?" he was more confused than ever.

Byakko smiled and started to nuzzle at his owner. That particular act of passion was a shocking surprise to him. "Umm, you okay?"

"Don't worry. Thou art I, and I art thou. When I touch you, you are touching yourself." The snow leopard was feeling a silly uneasiness at this point on. "Okkayyy…"

"What I mean is that, when Vikki summons Kohryu, Master Shifu can and will take over the wild dragon," It gave a final lick at Tai Lung's cheek and turned to Shifu. "You shall handle Kohryu as you are capable of doing that. Just don't let her wish for anything before you can control the dragon."

"It shall be done. "Shifu bowed at the white tiger.

"No need Master Shifu. I should be honoured to speak with the owner of the mighty Kohryu, the guardian of the earth." Byakko vanished in thin air and Tai Lung and Shifu were alone once again in the hall of warriors. Both of them didn't speak for a moment and they heard footsteps from outside the hall.

* * *

"Everybody listen," Shifu had gathered all of his students in a circle in the hall of warriors. It was almost sundown as the sun started to fall upon the land. Shifu explained how bad the situation was right now but he didn't go into detail as to why this was happening. "It's another threat and they want the Dragon Scroll. All in all, you have to be prepared to face for the worst."

"Master, there are only three of them and seven of us. How can we face the worst?" Viper asked.

"Students, never ever judge by the number of soldiers an army brings, but the quality of the warrior. Even though there are only three of them, they are still not to be trifled with." Shifu said sternly.

His students nodded in agreement. "Po!" Shifu snapped.

Po got stood to attention and straightens up. "The Dragon Scroll is in your hands. Make sure they do not get it. Keep it somewhere safe, anywhere, as long as it is not in the Jade Palace."

Po bowed, "Yes Master."

"Now go." Po dismissed himself.

"Master," both Tigress and Tai Lung chimed in together without realizing that the two cats are having the same opinion at the same time. Tai Lung looked at Tigress, "You first then." He gestured.

Mantis hopped on the golden langur's shoulder and whispered. "You lost golden monkey. Pay up later." The beaten monkey made a deadpan face; he hates losing.

Tigress spoke to Shifu. "Master, please leave Snow to me. I want him alone. I want him to suffer in my hands. "She growled and clenched her fist.

"I forbid it!" Tai Lung shot in with tirade. "I will not have that bastard do what he did the last time."

"Tai!" Tigress snapped at the snow leopard. He looked taken aback. When did she become so informal with him? _Usually it's Tai Lung or the next nickname that she's given me, Spotty if I remembered correctly, _he thought to himself. _But I like this better. It's much better when she says it. I wonder why?_

"I can do this. I've faced enemies much worst than this." Tigress protested.

"No," he took her paws and held them together. "We'll do this together."

Tigress face lit up and smiled uncontrollably at him. "Yes, together." Both of them were in their own little world as if the others were invisible to them.

"Ahem," Shifu cleared his throat. "As I was saying earlier." The female tiger and male snow leopard parted and listened attentively to their master's instructions.

"Usually, I do not approve of weapons but now," he picked up his bamboo stick with grace. "Take your weapons. Monkey, the stick."

Shifu threw an extremely long wooden pole and Monkey caught it with great kung fu style as he prepared. "Yes, master."

"Viper, poison fan." He threw a box towards Viper and she curled around it in the air, opening the flying box and out came its content. The fan was held at the tip of Viper's tail; fanned her self with elegance and grace.

"Crane, poison daggers." Shifu lumped up a few tiny daggers that was covered with sand paper and threw it high in the air. Crane took flight and caught the daggers in between the tip of his wings.

"Mantis," it was his turn but didn't get any. "Sorry, none for you."

"What?!" the insect proclaimed. "Monkey, Viper and Crane get cool stuffs and not me?"

"You are small enough to take on anything. I don' think you need any." Shifu chuckled. The miniature insect warrior grumbled and looked dissatisfied.

"Tai Lung, Tigress," their turn arrived. "I have nothing for you, in the meantime."

"Don't worry master, our claws will do." Tigress answered the old master.

"Then, is everyone ready?" he looked at his students with confidence.

They bowed and nodded.

--

_Flames? Suggestions? Reviews? Next chapter might be a little late as I have more assignments and tests are coming up. Not finals but test, so, I'll have of stop the next chapter a while; maybe a week or two. The maximum I can give a guarantee is two weeks. So, by then, hope for the best. The Star shall shine._


	16. Leo has it

_Disclaimer: Once again, and again, and again. I don't own Kung Fu Panda and everything in it. OC's belong to me and me alone unless you want to use them. Before anything and anything. I want to give a huge and huge thanks to Luna Goldsun. I really really want to thank you for the great beta work that you've done here. It's amazing. On with the story..._

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Leo…Leo…_ a voice echoed through the unknown surroundings. _Leo…Leo, wake up…it's not your time yet…_

Total darkness engulfed the lion warrior as he floated in the middle of nowhere. _Leo…LEO!!_

Leo's eyes opened with surprise and he saw nothing. _Leo…_the voice echoed in the darkness. He moaned and rubbed his head through his ruffled mane as he scanned through his surroundings.

_Leo…_Finally, the source of the voice appeared and floated in front of him. Leo's feline eyes opened in fear but with elation as well. "Ssu Lin?" he spoke. "Ssu Lin, is that you?"

He stood back on his legs and tried to see the ghostly figure if he was right, "Ssu Lin?"

_Leo…_

His eyes widened, "Ssu Lin!" he recognized that sweet voice anywhere. "Where are you? Ssu Lin! I-I'm here. I'll protect you. Please, c-come back!"

The lion's eyes started to well up with tears and he look through the unknown darkness around him. Finally, a sign. Bright light shone in front of him and he had to cover his blinded eyes. An opaque vision of a lioness stood in front of him and delivered a sweet and caring smile. "How are you doing, Leo?"

"Ssu Lin!" he screamed and grasped her ghostly paws but went right through it. "Ssu Lin, I need you. I-I can't find the answer. Please, you're my courage."

The lioness just smiled, "It's not yet over, Leo. You have much to do. You can't touch me, which means that it is not your time. This is not how it is meant to be."

"B-But I don't care anymore," tears flowed from his eyes and trickled down his mane. "I-I need you. I can't stand the world anymore. I don't care. I'd rather die and be together with you."

"Leo," she came in closer and touched his cheeks. It was so light, like a butterfly's wing against his skin, so light he would have missed it were he not paying attention. "It's not your time," she said. "Your mother would be disappointed in you. I will be, Tai Lung will be."

"What does Tai Lung has anything to do with this?" he demanded.

Suddenly, another bright light shone through the darkness and another figure, a male snow leopard, appeared. "Everything." It spoke in a hoarse voice. The snow leopard's voice sounded quite similar to Tai Lung, but deeper. Leo knew him instantly.

"Dad?!" Leo looked surprised. "Dad! Baba!"

The snow leopard smirked. "You've grown quite a lot, and into a good man. You feistiest, bravest little cub from the start, and what an appetite! Lucky you've got that quick metabolism."

Leo was proud of himself, yet confused. "Baba, where am I? Am I dead? Why can I talk with you and Ssu Lin? Am I a spirit?"

"Leo, stop," Ssu Lin said. "You are not dead. Odin protected you. Odin has always protected you from darkness but Odin alone cannot do this without your courage and strength. You are both strong; mentally and physically. It's your true judgment. You can go back and live again, or you can join us, here, in the spirit world."

"I-I want to be with you." Leo answered her.

"But I don't," she replied. "I want you to live. You have many unaccomplished things to do, too many. The scroll isn't what you want; it's finding your courage. Tai Lung will help."

"He knows nothing!" the lion argued.

"You should know that he's your brother," the male snow leopard shot in.

"What?" Leo said with surprise.

The snow leopard took a few steps closer to him. "Tai Lung, or also known as Hoong Long, as his given name, is your brother."

The lion's eyes widen. "My, brother? How-How can that be? I'm a lion, he's a snow leopard; we're two completely different species!"

"Leo," his father continued. "You are fraternal twins. Mama was a lioness, and I'm a snow leopard. Our love is stronger than what normal species are and by Kuang Yin's grace, Hoong and you were born. Hoong looks so much more like me, and you like your mum. Those eyes of yours, resembles so much like hers; those bright amber eyes…"

Leo's eyes brimmed with tears; he couldn't believe it, it couldn't be possible. The snow leopard continued, "Then a tragedy happened."

"The earthquake," Leo choked.

Silence filled the darkness for a brief moment and the spirit touched Leo's calloused paws. "I and Hoong were lost in the earthquake but you and mama survived. At least, I managed to raise you till you were 4 months old."

"What happened later, Baba? What happened? I don't remember. How did Tai Lung survive? How did he end up in the Jade Palace?" Leo anxiously asked.

"Leo," Ssu Lin interrupted. "Your path has been forged. Now go, Tai Lung needs you. You are family to him and he needs his brother by his side right now. Go."

"But Ssu Lin," Leo called out to the two spirits of his two closes family but they started to fade in the darkness.

"Baba!" Leo called back. "Where's Mama? Where?"

"She's waiting, waiting for you." His father's voice was vague and soft but still Leo was relentless. He needed to know!

"Ssu Lin! Wait! Ssu Lin!! I love you! Ssu Lin!! Come back!"

* * *

Dusk was approaching. The forest had completely darkened and blocked the rays of the sun which made the place feel as if night decided to come earlier than usual. Leo's body was left on the ground where he has been since that morning's incident.

"Leo," a commanding voice spoke. "Leo! Wake up!"

Leo's feline eyes opened immediately to the sound of the voice and bolted right up. It was Odin's voice and it bent down to face Leo. The face of the materialized god looked right through Leo's orange eyes with authority and power. "Your journey isn't over. Remember that." With those fine words, it dissipated into the darkness.

"My journey..." Leo echoed those words to himself and looked up to the swiftly darkening sky. "Right…Vikki and Snow. I have to stop them… Tai Lung, I'm coming. Hang in there."

* * *

The wind breezed right through his face as he quickened his speed, heading towards the Jade Palace. He only had a vain hope that Vikki hadn't summoned the mighty dragon from the scroll itself. If that were to happen, nothing in the world would stop her.

_What is it that she yearns for? If not wealth, is it power? What is it? _Leo shook those questions away from his mind but instead, concentrated on his movements.

The lion's speed was incredible as he dodged each tree in his path until he finally reached the village. With quick reflexes, Leo climbed the towering wall surrounding the village and landed on the other side with ease. He sped off immediately but skidded to a stop when he saw a familiar figure. Though he wasn't sure if it was who he thought it was, but he had his guesses. He narrowed his eyes and strode towards the animal. Once within a reasonable distance, he managed to recognize the shadowing figure. The _Dragon Warrior?_

Po was muttering and was looking around anxiously to the left and right as if he wasn't sure where he was going. On the panda's paw, the Dragon Scroll.

Leo gasped, "The scroll!" He quickly ran towards the Dragon Warrior and called to him. "Dragon Warrior!"

Po turned and saw the big lion." Um…and you are?" he asked.

"No need for formal introductions." Leo sneered at Po. "Hand me the scroll, if you want to live."

Po looked at him with suspicious eyes and scanned the lion. _Remember what Tai said, always size up your opponent and scan for any possible harm._

"Dragon Warrior," Leo extended his big paws. "The scroll, I know what to do with it and I have a plan on how to stop Vikki. I'm sure Tai Lung has already explained everything to you."

"Why should I trust you?" Po asked.

"Because," Leo paused for a brief moment. "Because I have an idea and we need to do this, fast."

Po nonchalantly took his signature stance and prepared. "Fight me first. You win, you get the scroll."

"I don't have time for your childish games—" he was cut off as a loud explosion broke through the silence and brought every villager out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. Smoke rose up in the direction of the Jade Palace.

"The Dragon Warrior!" a rabbit cried. All the villagers were muttering silently and started to gather around the two warriors.

"Dragon Warrior! Now! Trust me!" Leo raised his voice higher than the villagers combined together. Po looked at the direction of the Jade Palace and back to Leo. His paws were shaking and trembling with fear.

_They're there already. What should I do? _Po thought. _Obey Shifu? Or my instincts?_

"Your instincts," Leo answered.

Po's monochromatic eyes widened in shock. "You-You read minds?"

"No, I don't," Leo causally answered him. "But I know a lot about your Arcana, the World. Ask yourself, do you feel good and victorious if you hand in the scroll to me? Do you feel it's the right thing? Do you want to do it? Don't care about what Shifu said. Just be yourself, your Arcana."

Po's mind was racing; what felt good what was right? If he handed over the scroll to this stranger—to someone who he knew was an enemy—would it be the right thing? He looked around at the villagers, their faces pale with fear and worry.

Finally, Po sighed heavily and slowly handed the scroll to the lion.

"Here."

Po's paws were shaking violently and Leo slowly grasped the edge of the scroll. He looked at Po and said, "I'm sorry." With those fine words, Leo delivered a quick back swing to Po's head and struck his collarbone hard. Po was unconscious.

The villagers gasped and cried for help .They ran all around like ants without any direction and screamed at the top of their voices.

"Quiet! All of you!" Leo roared so loud that the other village over the Thread of Hope could have heard him.

They stopped screaming and stood their ground. Children were crying and men scowled at him.

"Stay where you are," Leo answered. "Do not come out, unless Master Shifu says so. I repeat, do not roam the streets now."

With those final statements, he sprinted to the direction of the Jade Palace. _Hold on brother, I'm coming. Please, don't die…_

* * *

"Ungh!" Shifu was slammed to the walls in the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Vikki casually stood at the entrance of the great hall while Isis floated above her. Monkey, Viper and Mantis were knocked to the ground, incapacitated, but Crane, Tigress and Tai Lung withstood the assault.

"What is this?" Crane choked out the words. "Why is she so powerful?"

"Her persona," Tai Lung answered the avian.

"Persona?" Crane retaliates. "What on earth is that?"

"No time for explanations. Prepare for the next attack," Tai Lung stood up and unsheathed his claws. "Where is Snow?" Tai Lung screamed at her.

"Him?" she just chuckled menacingly. "He's off to find the scroll. I'm here to delay you. That's all. Apparently, none of you can defeat me. What a pity. Only three left."

Tai Lung slowly walked to the middle of the hall and locked his eyes with hers. "Let's go, me and you."

"Tai! No!" Tigress called out to him.

"Crane, hold her down."

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Crane looked at Tigress, and sighed; he knew if he didn't, she would do something rash, and probably get herself killed. Choosing the lesser of two evils, Crane struck a pressure point on her body, catching her as she slumped down.

"Brave, but very foolish," Vikki slowly walked her way towards Tai Lung, stepping lightly like a cat. "Your persona, I'm sure it has already awakened."

"No need," He crouched low on all four and stared at her with rage.

Vikki smiled and instantly, her long blue sash that surrounded her whipped at Tai Lung. He dodged, kicked her side forcefully and quickly pulled back to his original spot. She cried and glared at him.

"Don't ever make the first move," Tai Lung snarled.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Vikki cursed. Her sash extended and grew larger and larger in size. It twirled around her body and at the edge of the two ends, two long broadswords flashed dangerously at him.

Tai Lung made the next move to slash at her as his claws drew closer, Vikki's sash sliced through the middle. Next thing she knew, Tai Lung grabbed her head as a standing ground to propel behind her and gave an incredibly painful hook kick.

Vikki staggered and turned to Tai Lung. "I thought you said don't ever make the first move."

Tai Lung crouched on all four again but his eyes not taking off her. "Yes, next lesson. Make the first move, and plan the next move. Never let your opponent do the **next** move," he emphasized.

Vikki smiled back. "Heh, once a warrior, always a warrior. Then its my move, I presume?" She viciously asked. Her blades twisted and turned violently and she pointed her paws towards Tai Lung.

_Holy crap! _he inwardly swore. _She's going to turn me into an __**ex**__-snow leopard!_

_Byakko! _he snapped. "Byakko!" Tai lung roared and a cool breeze wafted through the hall violently, blinding Tai Lung.

"_Tetrakarn_!"

A loud clang thundered the hall and the blades collided with something hard.

* * *

Leo hurried to the Jade Palace and finally, he saw the front entrance. _Finally! Dang, those steps can be a real killer. Which idiot architect built those steps and planned on having the Jade Palace on top of a mountain?_

Leo picked himself up and ran towards the source of the explosion but stopped in his tracks when he saw Tai Lung stuck in a corner.

"Tai Lung!' Leo screamed and quickly hugged him.

"GET OFF!" the snow leopard roared.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so glad." Leo was hugging him so hard that his white and silver fur started to turn blue.

"Breathing…not…optional…" Tai Lung gasped.

"Oh!" he lets go. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're alive. Where's Vikki?"

"She disappeared a few seconds ago. We're all trying to find her. She _will_ pay for it." Tai Lung answered, grinding his teeth.

Leo had a worried look in his face and took out the scroll. "I have a plan and I need you."

"What is it?" he cocked his head.

Leo sighed heavily and muttered, "I hope this works. If this doesn't…" he shook his head and put the scroll on the ground.

"We release Kohryu and-"

"We what?!" Tia Lung said with wide eyes.

"Listen," Leo ignored him. "We release Kohryu and wish Vikki's persona gone."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it," Leo echoed.

"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard," Tai Lung argued.

"See here, brother," Leo snapped. "Vikki's most precious thing is her persona and power. That's all. No need to kill or shed a blood."

Tai Lung pondered a moment and played with the sand on the ground they were sitting on. He sighed and nodded, "All right, let's do this."

Leo nodded back and took Tai Lung's paws, placing them above the scroll. "Remember your persona, Temperance. Concentrate, fill your mind with the thoughts that you needed; your missing link, pieces, happy moments, everything. Just like when you summoned Byakko."

Tai Lung closed his eyes and did as he was told, Leo did the same.

There was absolute silence. No interruptions, no noise, no unusual sound, no nothing. Both of them were oblivious to their surroundings and paid no attention to one another. Finally, something happened; the scroll began to glow, faint golden shimmers of light illuminating the ground.

They both slowly opened their eyes. "Now, call out the name of your persona. I'll start first," Leo breathed in and exhaled, "Odin."

Odin slowly emerged from the deep sea of Leo's heart and stood beside him. "Your turn."

Tai Lung copied Leo's actions, and he grinned.

_He's a fake!! _Odin boomed in Leo's mind.

Eight knightly shield of darkness sprang behind Tai Lung and a long blade slowly emerged form his side.

"Hell!" Leo roared and punched Tai Lung's face and next, to his gut. He flew away a good 200 meters and slammed through a building wall. The body dropped with a sickening thud and a dark figure emerged from the body.

The fake snow leopard floated up from the ground with his legs and paws hanging lifelessly from their joints. His head slowly rose up and locked its eyes to Leo's. His eyes were black, dark and looked as if the eyes had sunk into its head. It grinned devilishly at Leo.

"Hello, Thanatos…" Snow's voice reverberated through the dark night sky.

--

_Okay till here. Thanks to Awerewolf, corset-rebellion-follower and Lucius Ferus for your most supporting reviews. Apparently, I have one anonymous reader. I won't forget you. If you leave your e-mail, maybe I can reply back to you if there's anything on this story if you're interested. I'm kinda cautious with anonymous reader but I still accept them with open arms. Thanks alot, anonymous._


	17. Death: Thanatos

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kung Fu Panda and blah blah. I own Leo, Vikki and Snow. Personas are owned by ATLUS and they are not mine unfortunately._

_Thank you so very very much Luna Goldsun for betaing this story. I love you. Cookies!! Not forgettting also all those who have reviewed this story. I love you guys. Now, on with it. The battle haven't even begun. Personas shall come upon the characters._

**Chapter 17**

* * *

A storm rumbled and thundered through the night sky, echoing off the mountains surrounding the valley that reached to the heavens. Lightning struck through the sky and in that brief moment, Snow's ghostly image looked like a monster out of the darkest recesses of a nightmarish mind.

_I don't have time for this! _Leo mind spoke and quickly grabbed the scroll on the ground.

"Where are you going, Leo?" Snow's voice cackled with disdain. "Leaving so soon? You only just got here."

Leo ignored him and headed towards the Hall of Warriors as fast as possible. _Just a little bit more. The scroll is active but just one more step. _He looked at the shining Dragon Scroll.

Apparently, Snow didn't even try to chase or hunt down Leo. Though it worried him, Leo had more important things to think about. Once he had reached the entrance of the Hall of Warriors, he saw Vikki and the real Tai Lung.

--

Vikki staggered and dropped on the ground after the huge collision she had with something hard. The mist that Byakko had made started to dissipate and the white tiger stood beside Tai Lung who slowly opened his eyes to see the end result.

"Could you be a little bit earlier?" Tai Lung said sarcastically to his persona.

"Excitement," it casually replied.

Tai Lung made a death stare upon Byakko but the serene white tiger just smiled away cheekily as he bared all of its white teeth at him with excitement.

"Stop ignoring me!" the tigress shouted. Vikki was back up on her feet and her legs were shaking terribly. "I will not lose. I will—" she was cut off by a hard kick from behind and slammed through the wall face first.

Her face made a huge spider's web-like crack on the wall and Leo smiled with satisfaction. "I've wanted to do that for such a long, long time."

"Leo!" Tai Lung screamed at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tai Lung," he ran to his direction and gave him a hug, again. "You're alive."

"Get off me!" he struggled free.

Leo let go of him and looked at him in the eyes. "I thought those facial features looked quite familiar, and I was right all along."

Tai Lung shoves him away and glared. "What trick is this?"

"I'll explain later. For now, trust me for once."

"Why should I?" Tai Lung snapped in.

Leo showed him the glistering golden scroll. "Make a wish now. Kohryu is activated. You and I can finish this. Just wish for Vikki's persona to disappear and Snow to never exist. Simple as that."

"No!" Byakko shot in. "It doesn't work that way. Kohryu do not take lives of others nor does it take personas away. Only the true owner can do that. We are not the Hierophant Arcana, Shifu is."

"Then let's have Shifu do it." Leo said.

Byakko pointed his right paws at Shifu's unconscious body which lay on the ground with Monkey, Mantis and Viper. "How?"

Leo's mind was racing with so many horrible thoughts and he panicked. _Dammit, what can the Emperor do in this situation?_

"Let me." Crane suggested as he slowly walked towards the two big cats. "I'll try my best to wake Shifu up but no guarantees. I'll try."

Suddenly, Byakko roared. "The scroll!"

Vikki stood up and in her right paw lay the Dragon Scroll. "Fools! Now, power is mine!"

"You still can't summon it!" Leo snapped in but all hopes were lost when a black mist emerged in the air. The mighty lion couldn't take it anymore and charged at Vikki's direction. He let out a fury of rage but eight shields blocked and protected her. Leo roared and clawed at the shields. Scratch marks were visible on it and Leo continued to attack them. "Fight me. Fight! You coward!"

Leo has nearly lost all sense of sanity as he continued to unleash his foolish rage.

"Leo! Stop it!" Tai Lung screamed at him.

Thanatos spread its shields with great force and landed its blade on Leo's shoulder. He roared in agony as the blade pierced right through his shoulder and it pulled back out with enough force to throw him to the ground.

Snow, who wielded the blade, kicked him and he flew towards Tai Lung and Crane.

"Leo!" Tai Lung came to his aide. "What has gotten into you?"

Byakko turned to Crane. "Master Crane, to your duties. Go."

Crane nodded and headed towards Shifu.

"Finally!" Vikki held the scroll in the air, laughing hysterically, her voice shrill with excitement. "Power. After all these years; the scale of Kohryu, is mine. Come Snow, your paws."

Snow did as he was told and placed them on the scroll. "Thanatos."

Vikki followed suit. "Isis."

* * *

The storm in the sky could no longer contain the hellish impending downpour. Pelting rain was accompanied by loud cracks of thunder as lightning streaked white-hot across the sky.

Kohryu was released from its sleep.

The mighty dragon roared through the night sky together with the heavy boom of thunder. Its long body of shining scales wafted through the sky and the mighty dragon flew around the valley.

Vikki and Snow ran out to watch the spectacular show of the mighty dragon.

"Kohryu!" Vikki screamed with delight. The mighty golden dragon heard the voice and approached to her.

"You," it boomed. "You have released me. What do you wish for? The Arcana of Love, and the Arcana of Death."

"I—" Vikki was cut off when a long blade pierced right through her heart. Thanatos had landed its blade in her and blood trickled down the sharpened weapon. "You-you betrayed…"

"I'm the bringer of death; its kind of my thing," Snow replied with a sneer. Thanatos pulled out the weapon and Vikki's body fell, dead before it hit the ground, blood mingling with the rainwater in the mud.

"Your wish, Death," Kohryu looked at Snow with golden eyes.

"Tai Lung disappears in me as I become whole with him. Only one snow leopard can exist between us. It's either him or me. I choose to be me; grant me that wish," Snow replied. Finally, he thought, a body that is my own, its so close, I can taste it!

He was to be disappointed.

"I cannot do that," the dragon replied, shaking its great head. "The only way to do that is to battle with Tai Lung in the realm of darkness. Either one will survive. If you win, he disappears in you, but if you lose, it's the other way around."

"WHAT?" Snow screamed at the dragon. "I released you and you can't even grant me a simple wish?"

"Only the true Hierophant can."

"Fine!" Snow relaxed and continued. "Bring me and Tai Lung to this realm and we shall settle the score."

"Very well," the golden dragon's body glowed and the wish was granted.

A strong wind blew through the land but Kohryu ignored it and watched at the fortune teller's lifeless body as it started to enter rigor mortis. The dragon sighed and said, "Samarecarm."

The female tiger gasped and choke profusely. It took her some time to register what had happened and turned to look at Kohryu. "Thank you."

"Your wish, Lovers…" it said, readying itself for her response.

She got up as she examined her soaked fur with rain water and caked with mud. She didn't mind it at all. "Very well Kohryu. I wish," She slowly closed her eyes. "I wish to control the entire world Arcanas, all twenty-two Arcana. I want them, at the tip of my paws."

Kohryu eyed her suspiciously. "Indeed. The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate, entrusting his future to the cards, and man clings to a dim hope. The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. The Arcanas, shall be yours to control. The Fool, Magician, High Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, the Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, Judgement and finally, The World."

* * *

Po groaned on the muddy ground as he was drenched form head to toe over his monochromatic fur. His whole body was caked with brown mud and soaked through from the rain.

"Oh…my head." He groaned, and looked up at the Jade Palace and saw the dragon. "The dragon…oh no, Tai Lung!"

He got to his feet and ran up the stairs as quick as he could. "Tai Lung, buddy, I'm coming. Don't die on me."

* * *

"Tai Lung, wake up..." A soft and serene voice spoke, then chuckled maliciously. "Your adversary is here."

The snow leopard slowly opened his eyes and was already standing on his own two feet. He sniffed in the musky air and choked. "What is this foul smell?"

Once settled, he looked around and what a surprise he got. "Chor-Gom prison?!"

The familiar prison that he had been chained down for over 20 years had the same scenery, smell, taste and horrible memories. From where Tai Lung stood, he was standing on the same particular spot where he was pulled down from by chains and the one stone island that floated above nothingness. "This place… Why am I here?"

"To settle the score," an image slowly appeared and once again, he saw his mirrored self. "Hello, Tai Lung. We meet again."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Tai Lung asked.

"Easy explanation," Snow slowly walked with arrogant bravado towards the middle of the circle and stopped. "Either one of us must die, either one of us becomes full, and only one of us can leave this unholy place."

_What's he talking about? _Tai Lung spoke through his mind.

_He means that he wants to be one with you, but only one personality can conquer the other, _Byakko answered. _It is either Death, or you, Temperance._

Tai Lung smirked and let's out a derisive laugh. "You? I **AM** you. It's easy to defeat myself. I have tried that numerous times."

Snow snarled, "Don't get cocky. Come, let's battle."

Tai Lung stood his ground and crouched low. "Bring it."

"Aarghh!" Snow let out a fearsome battle cry and pounced at Tai Lung. A simple dodge and a light hook kick did the trick to Snow but he retaliated with a round house kick to Tai Lung's jaw. He staggered a moment and prepared for the next move. Snow delivered a low swipe kick and somersaulted behind before Tai Lung can reach him.

_Not a smart move. _Tai Lung grinned and shuffled front as agile as he can and jumped to do a seven-twenty double turning kick; one to the gut and another to the jaw. Snow flew from the kick force that he had encountered and landed near the edge of the rock island.

"Why?" Snow got up quickly, blood trickled down his jaw. "Why can't I beat you? I am you. We have the same strength and weakness."

"No," Tai Lung said. "We don't have the same traits. I know what I want, and I know what I need to be fulfilled. You, on the other hand, lack what I have, love and friendship."

"I don't need them!" Snow roared back.

Tai Lung looked at him with disbelief and spoke. "That's me, when I was unfulfilled. I guess what Vikki said is true. I have moved on. I now know, how important it is, to have a friend and to be loved, from a mate. I get it now."

Tai Lung pointed at him. "You are my past. No more shall I dwell in it and bring forth. I'm stronger than you, my old self."

Snow nearly lost it and fumed with anger and rage and attacked without thinking. Tai Lung dodged easily for every move that Snow had delivered; he bet he could have done this blindfolded.

"Aaarghh!" Snow bellowed and struck at Tai Lung. The new and improved snow leopard simply grabbed his paws and twisted them sharply. A loud crack echoed the hallowed place together with a sharp cry of pain. Snow dropped down on his knees while Tai Lung was still holding his arm.

"Let…go of me…" Snow growled.

"You're worthless," Tai Lung spat at him. "I didn't realize how pathetic I was in the past twenty years until now." He let go and backed off.

An image slowly emerged from his soul and Tai Lung recognized it at once. "Thanatos."

_My turn… _Byakko muttered in his mind.

"Byakko." A cool breeze wafted through the whole cavernous prison and out came the white tiger beside Tai Lung.

"Thanatos." Byakko spoke, no empathy in his greeting.

"Byakko." Thanatos answered, with just as little affection.

Byakko roared and pounced at it. Thanatos unsheathed its blade and slashed at the white tiger but it faded and appeared behind the Lord of Death. Byakko grabbed one of its shields from behind with its bare teeth and yanked hard. The shield broke out of place from its eighth placing and Thanatos let out a deafening scream. Snow did the same and a deep gash appeared on his left bicep. Blood flowed like a red river down his arm.

_So, you get hurt, I do too huh? _Tai Lung confided.

Byakko faded and stood next to Tai Lung. "Yes, it's a horrible curse and you must deal with it. If I die, you die too."

"Nice concept," he said with sarcasm.

Thanatos cried out aloud with a horribly piercing scream that Tai Lung had to cover his ears to drown out the sound. He felt like his ears were bleeding from the cry. Once the scream had subsided, Thanatos made the next move that shocked Byakko.

"Impossible."

Thanatos had joined souls with Snow and the two floated in the air. This time, Thanatos wasn't the one holding the death blade, it was Snow.

"They have merged together! Snow gave his soul to Death itself and Thanatos can't be controlled anymore." Byakko slowly backed up. Tai Lung saw fear in the white tiger's eyes.

"This is bad isn't it?" Tai Lung asked, worry in his eyes.

"Of course it's bad!" Byakko snapped. "We're dead. So, very, very dead."

Tai Lung locked his eyes at Thanatos. "Not yet we're not. Byakko, true friendship and love can beat anything, am I right?"

Byakko hesitated and answered, "You are missing one more link: Family value."

--

_Ah, another cliffhanger like the previous chapter. Sorry guys but I want to make this as believable as possible. Next chapter will be coming very soon, and I mean very very soon. Thank you all reviewers for reading this story: corset-rebellion-follower, Lucius Ferus, Awerewolf, Luna Goldsun(thanks), and an anonymous reader whom I have no idea who you are. Thanks you anyways and I hope that you'll find what you needed to know. If you have any questions on this story or the personas, don't hesitate to ask._


	18. Decision has to be made

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Kung Fu Panda and yadda yadda yadda. I promised that the next chapter will be out very soon but apparently, FF was having a problem with the mails. So, I decided to prolong this important chapter till the system is running back up like normal._

_Once again, thank you Luna for betaing this chapter and everything. I love it. To corset, I hope you like the itty bit of reference in between this chapter. So, here it is, chapter 18._

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Crane tried to do everything he could to wake Shifu up from his unconsciousness.

"Shifu! Master Shifu," He slapped his master hard and stopped as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Is it okay to slap your master?"

He pondered a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh what the heck." He continued to attempt waking the old master.

"Crane." He heard a voice coming from the opposite side of the great hall and saw Tigress running towards him.

Crane squeaked in fear—quite a feat for a bird—and quipped, "Oh, hi Tigress…welcome back to the land of the living!"

She answered him with a sharp jab at Crane's right wing. The avian yelped and massaged his injured wing.

"That's for knocking me unconscious," Tigress said and attended to Shifu. "Anything?"

"None," Crane answered with disappointment. "I even tried water, slapping, punching, everything."

"Try kissing." A lion approached them and held on to his wounded shoulder. The blood that flowed out from Leo's shoulder was disgusting and his whole orange t-shirt was covered with red bloody colour.

Tigress glared at Leo and spoke, "You are one of the evil ones, why should we trust you? You're working for Vikki."

"WASworking with her," Leo emphasized and suddenly dropped down on his knees and his body trembled.

"You've lost so much blood," Crane quickly tore off the lion's orange shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. Leo tore off the remaining fabric, revealing his well-defined torso.

"Not much but it'll help suppress the blood flow." Leo said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not much of a healer either. Apparently our healer is down." Crane skillfully bandaged Leo's shoulder and blood flowed less.

"Tigress," Leo looked at her. "Try kissing."

"Kissing!" Tigress eyes widen with disbelief, and she gave him a disgusted expression. "I'm not kissing my master! Are you crazy?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" the lion countered her.

Tigress bit her lips and sighed, "No."

"So?"

"Okay, okay." She gave up and slowly approached her master. _I feel like a princess kissing an old frog. _She finally closed in her mouth to Shifu's and kissed. It lasted for a good ten seconds and she backed off, licking her lips.

"Nothing." She answered.

Shifu suddenly coughed and opened his eyes, "What? Where am I?"

"Shifu!" Crane and Tigress looked at their master.

Shifu rubbed his head and looked at Tigress, Crane and at Leo. "Why are you here? You are our enemy."

"Not anymore. I'm here to help but for now, I'm useless," Leo answered and looked at his severely injured shoulder. "Vikki has gotten her wish."

"Damn right I have!" The female tiger casually stood at the entrance of the hall, a sadistic grin on her lips. Twenty-two cards floated and twisted in arcs around her curved body and her sash that held two broadswords was still inclined to it.

"The Arcanas are mine, Leo," she stifled a hysterical laugh. "Now, all of you shall bow down to me. The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed, the twenty-two major Arcanas are _mine_! Let's start shall we? The fool: Susano-o!"

A loud sound of a glass breaking echoed the hall and an unknown image of a creature charged at them.

"Move!" Leo shouted and all of them did as they were told. A big explosion erupted on the spot they had been moments before and chunks of debris flew around the hall.

"Odin!" Leo summoned his persona and so did Vikki. "Devil: Beelzebub!" a loud sound of a glass breaking echoed once again and a huge fly holding a devil staff appeared and shrieked at Odin. The Emperor suddenly disappeared and Leo coughed out blood.

Vikki laughed with delight as the helpless lion tried to stop her. "Fool! You're no match. Everyone's Arcana shall bow down to me. All of them," She pointed at Crane. "You shall be the first."

Crane did not show any fear but instead flew around the place. "Try me, lady!"

Vikki locked her eyes at the avian and slowly spoke, "The bird: the Hermit Arcana. Very well."

She pulled out one of the cards that were circling around her and threw it up in the air, "Arabahaki."

Before anything happened, Crane threw three poison daggers at her and it struck at her body.

"Brave," she causally said. "The Hermit shall die by the hands of his own daggers."

Three daggers faded and appeared at the card that was in the air. Crane's eyes widen and slowly lost momentum. He crash landed on the ground and three daggers appeared at his chest.

"Crane!" Tigress cried.

* * *

"Family value…." Byakko repeated his words from before.

"Family?!" Tai Lung looked at his persona. "Kinda late to say that isn't it?"

"You are the Temperance Arcana. Everything must be balanced. You have already achieved friendship and love. The remaining two is much harder to get. Family value and…" Byakko stopped.

"And what?" Tai Lung asked impatiently. "What!"

"You have to find that out by yourself," Byakko looked down. "The Temperance does not give answer for every single conundrum."

"Enough talk," Thanatos boomed. "Prepare to die: Die for me!"

"Look out!" Byakko pushed Tai Lung aside and ten blades pierce through the white tiger.

"Byakko!" Tai Lung screamed and lay unconscious on the ground.

* * *

_Light…light…light…_

_Tai Lung……_

"Oh…" He moaned and opened his eyes. Total darkness engulfed the snow leopard as he heard a distant voice calling out his name. "Hello? Where am I? Byakko?"

_Tai Lung…_a bright light appeared in front of him and there stood, another snow leopard. "Tai Lung."

"Who are you?" Tai Lung questioned the spirit.

The spirit just smiled, "I'm your father."

Tai Lung gasped and touched the spirit's face but went right through it. He was lost for words and didn't know what to do. "How?"

It smiled generously, "Listen son, there isn't much time. I'll tell you the more important things. Leo is your brother. Both of are fraternal twins and that's all I can say. Hoong Long is your real name that I and Mama have given you. However, Shifu's name of suggestion is also good. You can go on using your latter name or the former. It's up to you."

The spirit placed its paws on Tai Lung's heart and looked at him. "You always have a family. It's just a matter of whether you want to find them, or not. The next fulfillment is your own. That's all I can give."

Tai Lung was so confused that he clamped his head hard. "What's going on? Why is this happening? You just dumped me with this information all at one go and you expect me to believe the crap you're saying?"

The utterly confused snow leopard backed up and stared at the spirit. "How can I believe?"

"Yourself. Your choice. What have you lost for over twenty years in prison? What have you gained? You now know that having the Dragon Scroll and mastering all thousand kung fu scrolls isn't your reason for living. So, is running away from the truth a solution?" the spirit asked.

Tai Lung didn't respond but instead screamed. A big paw suddenly smacked at his face and he turned.

"Enough of this nonsense," it was Byakko. "You have a family now. Remember when Leo showed compassion to you after hugging you? Do you think that he would have done that after knowing you were his brother? What has he done? He suffered for you, getting the scroll just for you. He may not have shown how good a brother he is but he has a second chance."

Byakko climbed on Tai Lung's shoulder and both of their faces stared at each other. The white tiger finally spoke, "Everyone has given you a second chance, a third, maybe even a fourth. How about you give others a second chance. The world do not revolves around you."

Tai Lung closed his eyes and sighed away. He hugged his persona hard and said, "Thank you."

Byakko smiled and lick at his face with its soft tongue. Tai Lung ignored it and he finally stopped. "Thanatos is in front. Show him that you are fulfilled. Go."

He gave Byakko one last final hug and walked in the direction where Thanatos stood.

At the end of the darkness, a six foot tall image of a dark creature floated in the air as it held up its murderous blade towards Tai Lung. "What do you propose?"

Tai Lung held his head up.

"To kill you."

With that final statement, Tai Lung jumped up in the air above Thanatos and plunged down towards it.

Thanatos spreads out its seven shields, with one missing, to block the attack but to its surprise, Tai Lung broke through the shield with force and kicked at its face. It roared and slashed at Tai Lung, who managed to dodge in time. He valiantly retaliated with a punch to the gut and a back hook kick to the head. It rolled on the ground and spoke. "Such power, I must have. So agile and strong."

Tai Lung sprinted towards it to deliver another jab but Thanatos evaded and once again, slashed at him.

_That sword is a real pain in the neck! _He thought. He drew back as the sword swiped at his throat. _Okay, literally…_

Tai Lung carefully evaded every slash that Thanatos had delivered until he found an opening. The blade stopped in mid air abruptly and at the tip of the blade, a snow leopard's paw was on it.

It surprised Thanatos and tried to pull away but it seemed like it was stuck to the snow leopard's thumb and index finger. "My blade…" it echoed.

"Is broken." Tai Lung finished, and flexed his pinky, the blade instantly shattered into pieces.

"No!" It cried.

This gave Tai Lung a chance to move in and slash at the Lord of Death's face. It cried out with agony and Tai Lung did one final blow with his claws to Thanatos's face.

It bellowed and instantly disappeared into nothingness. Tai Lung breathed in heavily and allowed a few tears to fall. "That was hard."

"You've done well," Byakko appeared and hugged the tired snow leopard. "Do not dwell in the past anymore. You can't change it, no matter how much you wish to. Remember, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today, is a gift. That is why it is called the present. Come, we must go and meet your brother."

* * *

Po quickly ran up those ridiculously long and tiring stairs as he fought with the elements of the earth. "I've…got to….build….stamina….on these…..dumb stairs….." The panda breathe and took in a huge amount of air, then exhaled it out. "Buddy, where are you?"

Po frantically ran towards the Hall of Warriors and suddenly met with a mighty dragon. The dragon turned its head to face Po and the big bear squeaked. It stared menacingly at him.

"I, um, ah, just passing by…" Po stammered and move side ways to avoid the dragon. The dragon was still looking at Po's funny antics as he slowly walked past it.

The dragon spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Gah!!" Po screamed and covered his head. "Please don't eat me! I'll do anything! Please don't eat me! Please! Please! Please!"

The dragon rolled its eyes at the fat panda. "I'm on a diet. I have no intention of eating a bucket full of lard at all; especially a fat panda. Do you know how many calories a panda has?"

Po looked up and breath a sigh of relief, "No, and I do not intend to know."

The dragon was still looking at Po. "Where's the Hierophant?"

"Ah, I have no idea what that is," Po replied.

"Find him, or else you'll never live to see daylight. Go, now!" the dragon boomed.

"Okay!" Po ran away towards the Hall of Warriors.

* * *

"Crane!" Tigress cried. "No!"

"Shut up," Vikki pointed at her. "You're next."

"Over my dead body," Shifu stood in front of Tigress and took a battle stance.

"Why so—" she was cut off when Tai Lung suddenly appeared in front of her.

It took a total of three seconds for the snow leopard and fortune teller to register what had happened and they backed off.

"Tai Lung!" Tigress ran towards him and hugged him hard. "I thought I've lost you."

"Not yet," Tai Lung patted his beautiful mate. "We'll get through this."

"You lied. You said I'll get a fair share on Snow," Tigress sniffed.

He scoffed at her cute face. "You'll get your chance. Look in front."

She did and gasped. Snow once again stood next to Vikki but this time, the evil snow leopard was in a seriously battered state. A long gash ran through his left bicep and his disheveled fur looked like a cart had run over it. Scratch marks were visible on his face and fresh blood still trickled down the wound.

Vikki looked at him and floated away in the air with all twenty-two cards of the Arcana still circling around her. "Your show, I'm watching for your time of death."

The battered snow leopard took a step forward and eyed at the couple. "I'm…not….finished…."

Tigress pushed Tai Lung away and approached him. "Yes, you are."

She back flipped and kicked snow at the jaw and the snow leopard used his tail to grab Tigress's right leg. She stumbled but yanked her leg hard and Snow followed suit. Tigress unsheathed her claws and clawed at Snow's stomach but he didn't care. Snow released his grasp but Tigress stomped at it and he let out a kitten-like yelp and cried.

Tigress let out a battle cry and swung her legs towards Snow's face; he staggered a little. The master of the tiger style delivered a double turning kick to his gut and one last final blow to his head. Snow coughed out blood profusely and lay on the ground with blood trickling down his mouth and stomach.

Tigress breathed in heavily and spat at him, "Not much of a tough guy now are you? That's for what you did to me. No mercy."

Snow closed his eyes slowly and breathed out one last final sentence before his life was gone. "You've won. The Temperance….. is more powerful than Death itself….."

* * *

"Bravo Tigress," Vikki clapped dispassionately. "Unexpected anger you have. You do kill when you're angry."

"That was awesome!!" Po shouted suddenly from behind and everybody turned their eyes towards Po. He ran over to Tigress and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Tai Lung jumped in. "I had worse than that."

"Not really buddy." He then hugged him. "But I'm still glad you're okay."

Shifu looked at them with content as they did a group hug. _So much as changed between them; Tigress has finally accepted Po as her friend and Tai Lung too, even though he treated her so poorly. Tai Lung has changed from before and I'm so proud of him…so proud._

"You should be," Leo crawled to Shifu. The old master looked at the helpless lion as he smiled at him.

"Change is nature," Leo coughed. "Temperance is about change. Tai Lung has shown that. So, you should be proud of him."

"Yes, yes I am," Shifu nodded.

Suddenly, Po and Tigress were lifted up by and invisible force and Vikki spoke, "I don't like to be ignored you know."

"Hey, put us down!" Tigress squirmed.

"I'm scared of heights man," Po trembled.

"Enough of this nonsense," Vikki shouted. "My main priority after getting my wish was to get rid of the Jade Palace and Tai Lung. Then again, Tai Lung has changed for the better. So, I don't think this will be easy as expected." She lifted her arms higher and Po and Tigress floated up higher.

"Release them and fight me alone. They have nothing to do with this!" Tai Lung said.

"Oh?" Vikki scrutinized at him. "Really? Let's meet at the courtyard. This place bores me to death." In a blink of an eye, Po, Tigress and Vikki disappeared. Tai Lung dashed out of the hall and met eye to eye with the dragon waiting outside.

"The Hierophant." The dragon demanded.

"In there, turn left, next to a big lion that's bleeding all over. Can I go?" Tai Lung crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please do." The dragon gestured and headed towards the entrance of the hall.

Tai Lung continued to head towards the courtyard and he got a shock of his life. The rain had stopped but the ground was till muddy. The rain water scent filled in his nostrils and he started to sweat profusely. "No, Po! Tigress!"

Both of his love, and friend hung in mid air and a sword pointed at each of them near their vital points. The edge of the sword was so near to their hearts that both of them could feel the edge of the weapon when they inhale.

"I love this scene," Vikki slowly walked to Tai Lung and started to circle around him. "I'm feeling generous. So, I'll let one live. You choose."

Tai Lung squint his eyes at her and slowly spoke with gritted teeth. "Why them? Why not me? They are not part of this."

"They are and you know it. Friendship," she pointed at Po, "and love," then at Tigress. "Choose only one and either one can live. Do you cherish friendship or love?"

"You bitch!" Tai Lung lunged at her but was whacked off when her sash whipped at him.

"For each time you delay, the swords will move in nearer and nearer to their deaths," Vikki spoke. "You better choose now, before it's too late."

Tai Lung got up. "I'll never choose between them."

"Very well, you will have none." Vikki snapped her fingers but stopped when Tai Lung screamed at her.

"Wait! Please, no. Please."

"Then choose," Vikki grinned.

Tai Lung looked at Po with concern eyes and the black and white bear looked back. _Po….my only friend, the only one who understands me. The only one…_

Po's green eyes started to shed tears and he nodded. "Tai, buddy. I'm okay. Save Tigress. You don't need me. You have Tigress. She's your mate and friend. I'm okay."

Tai Lung turned to Tigress. _Tigress…I…my love…I didn't…I…I'm sorry.._

Tigress beautifully striking eyes stared at Tai Lung's. "Take Po, Tai Lung. I'm not the only one that loves you. There are many others."

"But, our first night," Tai Lung replied.

Tigress nodded and tears ran down her cheeks. "You've changed," she choked. "A lot. I'll never forget the day you told me that a female cannot learn kung fu. See how wrong you are?"

Tai Lung couldn't hold back his tears and sobbed on the ground. He clenched his fist and the muddy ground and shrieked, "Free them, now! Free them!"

"Time is of the essence," Vikki laughed. "I've lost everything to Oogway. So should you."

--

_Time is of essences readers. You choose either one. I know I'm cruel but this was what I intended to do when this story came to me. Give me you're answer and reaons as to see who you readers want to see Tai Lung save. I also have a poll in my profile to strengthen your decisions. Choose one._

_Meanwhile, I'll stop here for a while so I can gather more feedbacks. Meaning, this story will be on Hiatus for a while, a month maybe. Depends on the feedbacks I get. __If you want something to read other than mine. I recommend some great stories all around here in Kung Fu Panda._

_Luna Goldsun : That's why they call it present_

_Awerewolf : The golden mountain. And. Of Tears and Sacredness_

_Lucius Ferus : The path to forgiveness_

_Corset-rebellion-follower : My own destiny, Big or Little Ears?, And. A Reminder._

_RenkonNairu : Den of iniquity_

_clanmcg24 : Back on the Set_

_Tokokono : All of his 'The Question of ??' trilogy. And recent work, 'The answer to me'_

_Princess of the blood : A second chance_

_Kippis05 : Hard Habit to Break, And, Elegant, Graceful and Clumsy._

_Personally, I think these are great stories, much better than mine to be exact. Heh, having a low self esteem now are we? You can check out my other Kung Fu Panda fic, 'Diary of a Snow Leopard: Chor Gom Prison' if you like. Till then, good luck._


	19. The results and decisions

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kung Fu Panda. I own my OCs and plots._

_I've finally got my work done but updates will still be late for this story. Thank you all reviewers for making this tough decision and I am grateful that you choose to your decision. Thank you: Luna, Awerewolf, corset, Lucius, and Kippis for making your decision. Once again, thank you Luna Goldsun for betaing this story. Thank you._

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The rain had stopped falling but the sky was darker than the usual nights. Dark clouds the moon's light and lightning skipped between thick clouds, racing across the sky. The air was electric, smelling fresh and clean, yet even the downpour could not disguise the smells of decay and stagnant death.

_The land is crumbling as we know it. Pollution, chaos, lust, corruption…everything, _Kohryu mused. _Ever since Man devoured the fruit of knowledge, they have sealed their future to the cards by clinging to a dim hope of eternity._

"The Hierophant Arcana has to put things back in place," Kohryu muttered and soared to the Hall of Warriors. Its body shimmered in golden light as it wafted through the air and poked its big head to the entrance of the hallway.

"The Hierophant," the dragon stated, neither question nor order. Shifu and Leo looked up to the dragon as it placed itself on the ground.

"I am here," Shifu stood and walked to the mighty dragon. "We need you."

"Say it. Recite the Seal of the Hierophant," it boomed.

Shifu took a deep breath and locked gazes with the mythical beast. "It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guides oneself. One who knows the elements around them can gain understanding to an individual's self."

"Correct," it rumbled again and the dragon's body glowed in a wondrous golden light. "Control me. You have earned it, Master Shifu. I don't have much time; I'm not a full dragon. Parts of the illusion, as you only have one scale. You only have three wishes."

Shifu looked at the dragon with a serious expression and turned to Leo who was still sitting down on the floor. He turned to the right at the end of the hallway and saw his unconscious students and a dead avian. _This is hard…_

"Master Shifu…" The mighty dragon slowly spoke "Tai Lung is in danger as we speak."

Shifu gritted his teeth and clenched his miniscule but strong fist. He looked up, "First, my students: Monkey, Viper and Mantis to come back from their sleep. Next, please bring Crane back to life. Please…"

"Very well." The dragon's eyes began to glow in contrast to its body where it started to shimmer in many brilliant colours.

"_Re ma patra_."

Sounds of choking filled the beaten-up hall as Monkey, Viper and Mantis were back up again. The three of them groaned in pain and tried to register what was happening.

"Shifu," Kohryu spoke again. "The avian might be a problem. Poison has seeped into his vital nerves and it might not work. I'm unsure, but I will try."

"Please, do whatever you can," Master Shifu said with a desperate tone.

"_Recarm_!" Kohryu's eyes gleamed with power and the warrior of the crane fighting kung fu floated in mid air and golden light surrounded the warrior. His wings was slowly lifted up and burst into an array of light. The others were blinded a little but regain their sight as the body slowly returned back to earth.

"Crane!" Shifu raced towards his student. He lifted the bird's head as Crane coughed up some blood.

"Viper!" he screamed at the skillful healer who now quickly slithered her way towards them. "Take care of Crane."

"No, Master Shifu," Crane choked again.

"No 'no's' when I order you," Shifu glared at the bird warrior.

"Please Master Shifu. We have to join Tai Lung in the courtyard. Now…" he coughed blood again.

Shifu's eyes widened with disbelief as he heard what Crane had said. _How'd he know this?_

Crane smiled wanly at his master and shakily got to his feet. "Oogway came."

Shifu's ears perked up and his face beamed with happiness. _Oogway…_

"Master Shifu!" The dragon's voice echoed the hall. "Quick!"

He nodded back. "Alright students, this may be our last battle; I don't know. Be prepared for anything; even death if you have to. Anyone who doesn't want to handle this, you can back out now. I'm not going to scold or punish you. I understand the situation fairly well and-"

"Master!" Mantis called as he jumped on the golden langur's shoulder. "We are not losing this fight!"

"Yes Master Shifu," Monkey added. "We will win."

"It is our duty to our home, and our master," Viper chimed in with a smile.

_Students… _Shifu thought to himself. _How could I have been blinded by pride? Tai Lung was my mistake. I tried to correct it and these students have shown it. Tai Lung… I'm sorry…Hang on son, I'm coming._

* * *

_SMACK!!_

A snow leopard flew upwards in the air and landed on the muddy ground with a splash.

"You delay even more, both of them will die!" Vikki said facetiously.

Tai Lung picked himself up, his body caked with mud and his spotted fur disheveled by the attacks.

_I can't lose both of them. _He spoke in his mind with tension.

_Trickery, craftiness… _Byakko spoke.

He looked up at the sky. _Distraction._

_Clever…_

_Can you? _Tai Lung asked.

_Anything you like, _Byakko answered.

"Quick! I can taste the sweet smell of victory," she snarled.

"Choose me, dammit!" Tigress yelled.

"Shut up, Tigress!" Po argued.

"Both of you shut up!" Vikki screamed. "Tsk, Both of you are such a pain in the neck."

Tai Lung stood up as he bared his broad chest, exhaled and spoke. "I choose…"

"Yes. Yes?" Vikki eagerly awaits his answer.

"I choose…." He slowly spoke and repeated himself.

"Say it!" She screamed again.

_Thunder Reign!!_

The sky reverberated with a loud crack as a lightning burst through the night sky. Vikki looked up a second and that was it.

_Now!! _Tai Lung and Byakko chorused together.

The snow leopard spun in the air and delivered a hard and strong kick towards Vikki's chest, the mage flying backwards, her body hitting and destroying a wall with a sickening thud. Tai Lung leaped upwards to catch Tigress and let Byakko release itself from his owner's heart to catch Po. He caught Tigress in his arms and they both fell to the ground. Things didn't turn out as planned for Byakko.

The persona's paws had already touched Po's fur when it was blown away by an invisible force. Byakko roared out and dropped to the ground.

To Tai Lung, that was the worst thing that had happened in his life ever as a living soul. A loud snapping sound echoed through the skies and he felt time had moved at a snail's pace. Po closed his eyes and held his breath. The sharpened weapon slowly moved and pressed towards the dragon warrior's monochromatic fur. It slowly embedded itself through the big panda's heart and that was it…

"PO!!" Tai Lung screamed.

It had happened. The sword had pierced through the dragon warrior's kind heart and the panda plummet on the ground with a sickening thud.

"PO!!" Tai Lung ran towards his friend and tried to pull the weapon away but feared it might do more harm than good.

"Po…" The snow leopard repeated his words and tears ran down his white fur. "Speak to me. Talk to me…talk to me. _Please_ talk to me!"

The panda laid there with his eyes closed and blood seeping into his black and white fur. Po didn't say anything, nor did he move. Tai Lung hugged the big panda and sobbed uncontrollably on his chest. "Talk to me…please…I can't lose you. Not here, not now. Stop mocking me! Stop it. Please…wake up…."

"Tai…." Tigress trailed off while she walked towards the sobered warrior as he cried over his best friend.

"Wake up….wake up!" Tai Lung slapped at Po's lifeless body. "Tell me something. Anything! Just don't…die…."

* * *

"I can heal you," Shifu offered to the big lion as we pressed on his severed shoulder. The five, Shifu and Leo quickly paced their steps as they head towards the courtyard.

"No need," Leo politely declined the offer. "I'm good. Besides, I'm a sideliner, my death means nothing, yet that is…" he trailed off.

The remaining five, Shifu and Leo turned around the corner, leading to the courtyard and stopped short when they saw Tai Lung sobbing on Po's body. Tigress sensed their presence and gave them a sobered look that spelled 'It's all over'.

Leo was the first to realize everything, his eyes widening with horror. "The Dragon Warrior!"

All of them ran towards Tai Lung and Po and wanted to know what had happened. Tai Lung was still in tears and choked on his friends black and white fur. "Get up…Please…Don't do this…"

"No…" Master Shifu gasped. "Po! Please…the-the Dragon Warrior cannot die like this. It's not written like this. This must be an accident."

"There are no accidents," Crane shot in. All of them turned to Crane. "No…accidents…." The avian continued to mutter to himself as the trailed off with those words.

Tai Lung raged and clawed at Crane but was stopped completely by Shifu. "Do not take it out on Crane. We have an enemy and she's still alive. Look!" The red panda pointed at the pile of rocks as Vikki slowly emerged out of the debris. The female tiger coughed and slowly stood back up.

"Unexpected turn," she amusingly said. "At least one died."

Tai Lung roared and wanted to charge at her but Shifu whacked his knees hard with his bamboo stick. "Control."

"She—" the snow leopard seethed at Shifu but the old master shrugged it off.

"Well, since he isn't complete anymore or fulfilled, let's have a battle; you and me," Vikki said.

"I have a better idea," Leo snapped in. "The Arcana is the means that all is revealed."

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively and lets out a derisive laugh. "You?! You are an amateur. You barely have enough knowledge of the Arcana."

"We fight fire with fire. Your specialty, with us," Leo continued. "Nothing to lose, right?"

"Very well." The twenty-two cards of the Arcana circled around her and each of the cards showed face up, their unique purposes as myriad as the designs on the cards.

"Whenever you're ready," she smiled mockingly.

"Shifu," Leo spoke. "Clear the valley. Now. Get them somewhere, anywhere, as long as it isn't here. Quickly."

"Wait…" Kohryu suddenly interrupted. "Alarm later. I see where this is gong and everyone here has a role, even the panda."

"Please," Shifu looked at the dragon and begged. "My last wish, please bring Po back."

The dragon sighed heavily and a wisp of cold smoke was released from its nostrils. "The panda, I cannot bring to life. This panda is something else. The Dragon Warrior, is he? How intriguing…" the mighty beast laid his long talons over the panda's still body. "You were the first to realize the true potential of the scroll. You are the true Dragon Warrior."

"Ready?" Vikki called out loudly.

"How?" Leo asked at the dragon.

"Do whatever you need. Gain as many Arcanas as you can. The fates of every soul are in those cards," Kohryu interjected.

Leo smiled wanly at it and turned to face Vikki. "Rules?"

"Easy. We play the first 13 main Arcanas up front. The others are sideliners and do not affect the 13 Arcana. The first to gain all seven Arcanas win. Acceptable?" She offered her hands up front and the 13 Arcanas were revealed; the Fool, Magician, High Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, Hanged Man and Death.

"Yes—" Leo answered when Tai Lung grabbed his arm.

"I want to do this too. I want revenge," the snow leopard hissed.

"Unless you know the Arcanas inside out, I'm going to have to say no," the lion retaliated.

"I don't care…" he said stubbornly.

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the air; the game had started. "Random card selection, The Empress!" Vikki happily cried out and threw the card in the air.

"Celebrate life's grandeur…its brilliance! It's magnificence!"

"Crap!" Leo pushed Tai Lung away. "_Alilat_!"

"Too late! _Nifheilm_!" Vikki laughed and a huge block of ice surrounded the lion. Leo panicked and slammed at the trap, he frantically punched at the ice cold cage.

"Leo!" Tai Lung clawed at the block of ice.

Suddenly, the chunk of ice broke into million of pieces and Leo dropped on the ground, shivering. "C-cold...that was cold…"

Tai Lung hugged the lion and frantically rubbed his body against his. "Heat...come on, warm up—Oww!" he exclaimed.

Shifu had just knocked his head with his stick and glared menacingly at him. "Leave things be. He knows what he's doing."

Without warning, Vikki continued to play with her little game once again. She pulled out a card and the familiar sound of glass breaking echoed once again to reveal the next Arcana. "Strength Arcana! Only—"

"—with strength can one endure suffering and torment!" Tigress screamed with a sudden realization that her voice overcame Vikki's. "_Siegfried_!"

Tigress leaped in the air to grab the card. Two broadswords similar to Vikki's appeared and she charged at her.

"The hell!" Vikki aimed for her sword but was too late. Tigress caught her off guard and slashed at her.

* * *

The cold breeze of the night blew at Tigress's striped fur as she stood at her position without moving a muscle. Her breathing was hard and heavy after her heavy blow towards Vikki. The sword on her paws faded and she turned to her friends behind.

Vikki's body dropped on the ground behind Tigress.

"Tigress…" Shifu slowly spoke and eyed at her. _She's willing to do anything to protect us. Tigress…you never cease to amazement, do you?_

"Not over yet…" Leo got up after he felt the coldness had gone. "The Hanged Man saved her."

"Why can't she just _die_ already?!" Tai Lung fumed.

"You want her dead quickly?" Kohryu asked.

"More than anything," he looked at the dragon and to the panda's lifeless body._ I will get my revenge Po, I will._

"Take the necessary Arcanas. Give it to me and you will see a miracle."

_Ah! _The thought struck Tai Lung heavily in his mind._ The Arcanas! He looked at his companions._

The snow leopard knew something. _Each of us holds one Arcana; each with individual strength and weaknesses._

_Look into your heart, _Byakko spoke to him. _The time you've spent with them. Each and every one of them; Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Master Shifu. What are they to you?_

_They are my friends, and friends stick together, like a family. We _are_ family. Family helps each other in need. Tigress: strength, Viper: Lovers, Crane: Hermit, Monkey: Chariot, Mantis: Magician, and Shifu: The Hierophant. _The snow leopard had found the answer to his conundrum.

_You've been reading, _Byakko complimented.

_A little, here and there. Now I understand._

Tai Lung spoke to the dragon impatiently. "If I can get seven Arcanas, will that do?"

"Yes, that will be sufficient," the dragon answered him.

He glared at Vikki as she suddenly woke up from the dead, once more.

"In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal." Leo chimed together with Vikki. Tai Lung sprang into action and charged at her.

"And in the face of renewal, lies death as well!"

He lets out a battle cry and unleashed a fury of attacks. Vikki guarded herself and blocked every single attack that the skillful snow leopard had delivered at her. She caught him off guard and twisted his paw but Tai Lung was smart enough to grab her arm and threw her on the ground.

Tai Lung delivered a chopping kick to her face but she quickly rolled to the side to dodge the attack. She somersaulted back to her feet, claws unsheathed, and lunged at Tai Lung. The warrior casually side stepped as she charged at him and did a roundhouse kick, hitting her spine. She screamed and all the cards fell on the ground.

The snow leopard frantically searched through the deck of cards and found what he needed. Strength, Lovers, Hermit, Chariot, Magician, and the Hierophant;he found them.

"Catch!" Tai Lung threw the cards at his companions and magically enough, the cards froze in mid air at their respective owners of the Arcana.

"What?" Monkey gave a confused look.

"What is this?" Mantis cocked his head a little and examined the card.

"It's pretty," Viper examined the pictures on her card.

"Thank you," Crane gestured to the snow leopard.

"Hmph," Tigress smirked and grabbed the floating card.

Shifu didn't say a word but looked at Po's lifeless body once again, he took the card.

From his place, Tai Lung called out. "Kohryu! You have your Arcanas. Do it! Bring Po back to life, bring the Dragon Warrior back!"

"You will not!" Vikki slammed into the snow leopard's gut and he fell on the ground. She gave him another elbow to his jaw and a hook kick to his chest. Tai Lung momentarily staggered as he accepted the assault and wiped off some blood on his mouth.

Tai Lung bellowed loudly at her, "I'm not afraid of you!"

She unsheathed her claws once again. "You can't control the Arcanas, only _I_ can."

"Wrong," Tai Lung argued and casually smiled at the arrogant fortune teller. "Kohryu can do the same."

Vikki's eyes widened in fear and turned to the mighty dragon. _It has started!_

"No!" She screamed and started to run to the source of power but Tai Lung grabbed her tail forcefully and yanked sharply.

She turned and snarled at him. "How dare you! Don't you know it's rude to touch a women's tail?"

"So educate me, missy," Tai Lung twisted her tail and stomped on it and she winced in pain. Tai Lung stepped on it harder and harder till she cried out in agony.

"This is for the misery you've brought me," he hissed at her.

Meanwhile, Kohryu was doing its best to combine the Arcanas. The dragon circled around the six cards as they glow in brilliant colours with the scales on its body.

"Shifu, the wish…" Kohryu spoke.

"I wish for Po to be alive, please," Shifu quickly interjected before anything else could happen. The cards illuminated the sky with golden light but nothing else happened. "This…I can't…Why? Why can't I do it?"

Then, it struck the dragon. It looked at Po with sincere gaze and found out his answer. _The panda, the Dragon Warrior. Now I know why. He's suppressing his soul in him so that he won't die immediately. He's actually alive right now but his soul is lost. I need to find back his soul but…_

"Can it be done?" Shifu asked impatiently. The five looked at the dragon with fearful eyes.

"One more…" it muttered.

Tai Lung busied himself with the fortune teller but was later cut off when Kohryu boomed at him. "Tai Lung, one more."

"What?!" he cried out and deflected a blow from Vikki. _An opening! _The warrior punched her gut and blood spewed out of her mouth.

"Die, bitch," he hissed at her. She dropped on the ground and hugged her stomach as she winced in pain.

_Tai Lung, your Arcana!_ Byakko spoke to him._ The last and final fulfillment, this is your time. This is the last Arcana!_

"Temperance!" Tai Lung roared loudly and the familiar sound of glass breaking reverberated through the sky. A card appeared on his paw and he threw it at Kohryu which the dragon caught it with grace and rounded up with the other six Arcana.

Golden light illuminated the sky and it grew brighter and brighter with each passing second. Po's body was afloat and the Arcanas circled around him.

_Po, please come back to me. I need you as well, with Tigress. You are the only one that understands me well enough - ungh! _Tai Lung stopped his thoughts.

He felt heavy and dizzy as something was embedded on him. The snow leopard looked at his body and…

_I-I…can't…. _He turned to Vikki slowly and trembled. She was breathing profusely and gaped her mouth blood was still tricking down her jaw.

"If I die…you die…with me…" she slowly spoke and pulled out the sharpened weapon from the snow leopard's body.

--

_Once again, thank you all reviewers for reading this story. I know the result is kinda cheesy and predictable but I'm doing my best with my busy schedule. Till next week. I've got my finals coming up in two weeks time and I can barely write much._

_Awerewolf: I don't know if I'm being cruel or not by doing what I'm doing but I will try not to be too cruel. Get well soon..._

_Lucius Ferus: Thank you for your great idea and advice. I've done my best with your request and a little plot twist here and there had been done. I hope that I didn't disappoint you much._

_Corset: Sorry girl. I can't blow Vikki into smitterins with a bomb. I will try to be as cruel as I can to Vikki. No guarantees though._

_Kippis05: This, I give you the chapter. I have made Tai Lung and Po real close here to be friends. You, as well have made this decision. Tigress as his lover and a friend to him now. Thank you for reading._

* * *


	20. Final Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and yada yada yada, like usual. I love to own them but I can't._

_Sorry for the late delay and stuffs. I was really busy with loads of stuffs but I will be able to write more after next week, after my finals. For this chapter, I really ran right through it like an idiot. Thank you Luna for helping with this. I know that this was a really hard chapter to do but I can't help myself._

_When I was writing this particular chapter, I was listening to this. Just something I want to share with readers.  
_www. youtube. com/watch?v,cyXjyT6kqJY&feature,related

_Remove the spacings and replace the commas with equal sign. Keep on repeating if you like..._

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Everybody watched in silent horror as the scene unfolded before them. Vikki had thrust the sword right through Tai Lung's chest, blood flowing down his body and soaking into his gunmetal-grey fur. The red looked so unnatural, the crimson liquid staining the otherwise pristine landscape of the leopard's body. Of all of the five, particular, a certain individual was in total shock and raged poured in her.

_No…Tai Lung…That BITCH! _Tigress lost it, letting out a deafening roar and lunged at Vikki. She grabbed the same sword she had used before, screaming with rage as she drilled the sword into her enemy's chest.

Vikki's eyes widened in shock as she stared in astonishment at the blade that was sticking up from her chest; her paws gripped the blade as if trying to pull it out, but it only succeeded in cutting her paws. Blood splashed everywhere as she murdered the fortune teller. Tigress was in tears, rage and emotionally unstable.

Tigress raised the sword again, ready to behead the fortune-teller when Tai Lung raised his hand and grasped her wrist. She was taken by surprise when the snow leopard lifted himself up, gasping for air.

"Don't…" Tai Lung murmured to her. "That's not you, Tigress. You'll be…just as guilty as she is…don't, please," he pleaded.

Tigress gasped, dropping the sword and turned Tai Lung onto his back, tears running down her cheeks. "No, Tai Lung, no… Don't die. Not you too. Please, stay with me!"

Over their heads the sky erupted with a loud bang, akin to thousands of fireworks going off at once. The once-dark sky now glowed gold, the shining light falling to the earth, foretelling the miracle that was occurring…

"Oh my head…" Po groaned. "I just had the weirdest dream…"

The Dragon Warrior shakily stood on his legs and examined his surroundings. Everybody was very confused as to whether they should be happy or sad with the current situation. For one, Po was alive again and the god-forsaken fortune teller was finally dead. On the other side of the coin, Tai Lung was at Death's door.

Tigress bit her lip and cried as she hugged her mate mournfully. Everyone crowded around the two felines, offering what little comfort they knew to give. They shared helpless looks between themselves; what could be done?

_This is truly unfortunate… _Kohryu thought to itself. _Why must things turn out to be like this? The Wheel of Fortune is reversed. Ah! Wait!_

Something caught Kohryu off guard as he watched the situation at hand. _Something's not right. The Wheel of Fortune is in reverse and the enemy has foresight. Ah! The Wheel of Fortune! Alongside time, fate exists, the bearer of cruelty! The end has yet to come._

"Dragon Warrior!" Kohryu boomed as he flew in front of Po. "You can avenge your friend and bring him to life."

"You can?!" the remaining Five, Po and Shifu gasped in unison before the mighty dragon could finish.

"_But_…" it emphasized. "You have a risk. The Arcanas that you hold within you are your friends and family; all seven Arcanas. Use them wisely and Tai Lung may be able to be with all of you again. The risk rest upon you alone, if you accept death."

Kohryu slowed down and nearly went into a whisper. "Death is inevitable. The seven Arcanas unite in one soul, one world. Po, do you accept it? I can't guarantee a full life but there is possibility of death."

"I will," Po interjected without even giving a second thought. He has made up his mind and would risk anything to save his friend, Tai Lung.

"There's no turning back," Kohryu said again to remind the panda.

Po didn't hesitate. Now, he was ready. He knew that he must do something in order to save Tai Lung, anything at all. Po stared at Kohryu's gleaming eyes with determination and spoke. "I'm not going to run away."

"Very well." The dragon flew high up in the dark sky and roared as its mighty body wafted through the sky.

"Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, death awaits you. You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same. Dragon Warrior! You know what to do, use the Arcanas wisely and defeat your adversary. Here she is."

Kohryu faded in a shimmering golden light as the dragon disappeared in the sky. Light slowly faded as the dark night came back to the sky and, once again, the battle isn't over yet. A familiar female tiger face told everyone that, as she slowly dropped on the earth. The previous body that was bloodily killed by Tigress dissipated in tiny bits of light and nothing was left, Vikki was alive once again.

After being killed the second time, this would be the last. This time, the fortune teller wore a pure silken robe that covered every part of her body. Her fur was flawless as if she had never seen battle. Both her paws glowed in brilliant white light and she smiled at him but Po stood up firm, "Alright, how'd you come back again?"

She chuckled a little and stared at everyone with aversion. "My last and final power. I inherited this amazing power during the old ancient times where dragons and mystical beings still roamed freely. Throughout the years, we have made a pact with the devil below as they made us immortal."

Po didn't like where this is going one bit and he was trying his best to make things right. A strong gust of wind swept the land and all of their furs and garments moved in unison with the winds direction.

Out of the blue, Po brought up an issue that wasn't in his field of knowledge or practice at all. "Will you die if you were defeated by the Arcanas itself?"

With immediate effect, Vikki stifled a guffaw to the question that the panda had hit her with. "You? Of all the individuals?"

"Why not?" Po dismally said.

"Because you don't know anything about the Arcana and you're just a big-"

"SHUT UP!" Po bellowed at her.

She was taken by surprise at the panda's rage and stared pointedly at him.

"Answer me," Po demanded.

"Yes. That might be my loss but I doubt you can do that," Vikki crossed her arms slowly as she stayed afloat in mid air. "Leo can't even finish the game he had started earlier, and you want to play?"

"No. Not whatever you played with him just now. A fight, with the Arcana." Po clenched his fist hard with determination. He wasn't going to lose. He wasn't going to let her get the last laugh. She was going to die by his paws alone.

"A fight? You want to fight me?" Vikki raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You're a panda. A big fat panda! How can you fight me? What're you going to do, _sit_ on me? Tai Lung barely stood a chance against me but you; you're a big_fat_ panda." She emphasized on the word 'fat'.

Po had taken loads of crap about his weight, together with his inability to fight like a true Dragon

Warrior, and like the rest of the five. Some how, words that came out of Vikki had an effect on him _I've taken enough crap about me. I'm not going to stand and do nothing. Tai Lung risked his life for me and I'm not going to let that be in vain._

Po gracefully took his battle guard up to prepare for battle. "I'm THE big fat panda."

Incredibly enough, Po's speed rose in a spiraling crescendo as he charged at her. Vikki smiled and prepared to dodge the fool's wild attack. She was wrong. Po took a fake turn and grabbed her arm, forcefully throwing her off to the entrance of the Jade Palace. She quickly regained her stance but Po was incredibly fast by then. The panda lunged and grabbed her body; both were now flying off the Stairs of Oblivion as they rolled down in unison.

Po's big belly bounced off the stairs with Vikki still grabbing on to the panda. "Get your grubby paws off me!" Vikki yelled and punched at him; she missed. Then another, and another. Po grinned sheepishly at her and turned her body below as he was on top of her. They landed on the stairs again and Vikki's eyes widen as she anticipated the next horrible move.

"You've got to be kid-" she was muffled as Po's big belly smashed on to her face. Vikki gasped for air once they were lifted up again and screamed once more. Po made sure that her face, too, made contact to his overly large sized buttocks. Her screams were muffled once again and her arms frantically flailed around in the air. This happened a few times as they bounced off the stairway till Vikki had enough of this nonsense.

Her right paw glowed and blasted a ray of light to Po but he dodged it, barely missing him by an inch. He crashed landed to the ground and quickly got to his feet.

"That was the most horrible thing that I've ever experienced!" she yelled, looking decidedly freaked out.

"Welcome to the club, sister," Po cheekily grinned.

She dived and delivered a flurry of attacks at him, who skillfully dodged every one of them, but he made one mistake. Vikki elbowed his gut with force and he flew backwards.

The Dragon Warrior groaned in pain and didn't pay any attention to his opponent. Vikki made the next move to call out her persona. "Isis!" The goddess appeared and charged at Po.

"My turn as well," Po loudly exclaimed.

_Monkey, give me strength. _Po pictured the image of Monkey and truly understands the primate; his personality, the time they were together, moments of friendship.

"The Arcana: Chariot!" the summoned persona of the primate's Arcana appeared as well but this time, it wasn't any weird or mystical beings. It was Monkey himself!

Monkey lunged at Isis and used a bamboo stick to hit it. The persona dodged to the side but Monkey grabbed its neck and slammed it into the ground. Isis faded and Vikki felt pain surging through her body.

"Monkey!" Po screamed and tried to touch him. Instead, his paws passed right through his body.

"I'm not real, Dragon Warrior," the image replied. "I'm just an illusion of the real Monkey and your impression of me. Good luck. Remember, Warrior, one of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal. Your goal now is to defeat Vikki." Monkey's image faded and left Po to reminisce his own goals as well.

_Monkey…er, The Chariot is right._

"Aargh!!" the tigress shouted as she lunged at Po with full force. Po's eyes widened and he grabbed Vikki as both of them flew together and Po crashed on to a building. A blast of energy emitted from the fortune-teller's body and aimed at Po.

"You want to feel your friends' pain? Fine, you shall endure it!" Vikki aimed and fired at the Dragon Warrior. It all happened too fast to conceive what had happened because Vikki had already released her power. A ray of light shone in Po's direction and exploded without warning. Buildings surrounding the place were decimated and crumbled into dust. Luckily enough, the villagers had all been evacuated.

Through the explosion, a faint voice was heard but nothing happened at first. Vikki smirked to herself, enjoying her sweet and wonderful victory, laughing derisively, "Dragon Warrior, huh? Puh-leaze. He can barely avoid my simplest attack."

"Oh yeah?!" Po exclaimed and the dust around him was sucked up by the cyclone that had formed in front of him. When it subsided, Crane's image slowly emerged from the whirlwind as he smiled at Vikki.

"What?!" she shouted.

Crane was soaring through the air as he flapped his wings gracefully. "The Hermit Arcana. Po, it requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path. My job is done. Go finish her."

Crane's image dissipated as Po looked at him with a smile.

_Good ol' Crane, _the panda thought.

The Dragon Warrior nonchalantly took his battle stance and made a weird kung fu sound-effect as he shook his head in an awkward manner. He cajoled Vikki to step forward with his paw.

"You want an old-school fight? You got it!" Vikki charged at Po and clouted his face, he ducked and head-butted her in the stomach. She somersaulted behind Po and did a full back swing onto Po's head. He staggered a little but recovered immediately after the assault. All was well until Vikki planted another jaw strike to Po's backbone.

_Gah! That's gonna hurt tomorrow. _Po exclaimed to himself. _I'm still weak but I think little ol' Tigress can help._

Jumped to his feet and faced the fortune teller with a menacing growl.

"The Arcana: Strength!" Po exclaimed.

"That's cheating!" Vikki shouted and quickly clawed at Po. She was stopped in her tracks completely as Tigress came out and blocked it for Po. Tigress's tail grabbed Vikki's right arm and she kicked at her face as they turned and spin in the air together. The mage landed on her stomach with a sickening thud and Tigress didn't stop there, she landed another chopping kick on her back, making the mage cry out in agony.

"How is _that_ for pain, bitch?" Tigress asked icily.

However, she wasn't going to give up that easily because Vikki was back in action once more when she summoned a persona. "_Chu Chulain!_"

A huge spear appeared out of nowhere and landed near Tigress, but the tiger dodged the weapon and took hold of it. She swung the spear in an arc and used it to hit Vikki's ribcage and shoulder. The mage endured the pain and snarled at them.

Po suddenly took hold of the spear from Tigress, back flipped the weapon as it poked at Vikki's gut. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was assaulted by the long weapon. The panda took his guard back up again just in case Vikki tried anything unexpected.

"Po," Tigress looked at him with a smile. "Master." And she bowed with respect.

"Thank you, Tigress. Second time?" Po asked.

"Don't push it panda. Remember Po; only with strength can one endure suffering and torment." With that said, Tigress disappeared without a trace.

"I'm…not finished yet…" Vikki slowly got to her feet and stumbled a little.

"Why are you so weak?" Po asked with a concern tone.

"Weak? Weak!" she wheezed. "I am _not_ weak."

"Then fight," Po exclaimed. "Fight like you truly are fighting. This isn't like you. You have those magic thingies. Doesn't that give you an advantage?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she floated a little and slowly waved her arms.

"I am determined to finish this, and finish it I shall."

Her eyes shone dangerously and Po was paralyzed in fear. His eyes turned pearly white and he was held to the ground as if his feet had turned into roots.

_Now who's the weak one? _Vikki echoed in Po's mind.

_Get out of my brain you idiot! _Po shouted in his own thoughts.

_Mind control is a powerful thing and-_

_And a useless tool, at that, _a familiar voice in the Dragon Warrior's mind spoke.

_Who is-Oh! Mantis! _Po raked his brain. _The Arcana: Magician!_

A picture of Mantis appeared in Po's mind and the small insect muttered something which was only audible to Po alone. _Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination._

White light illuminated the battleground and rays of light burst into a thousand sparkles. It was as if a firework was going off, but it stopped abruptly and Po and Vikki stood, staring at each other.

"Heeyah!" Po immediately punched at Vikki's chest, followed by a turning kick to her head and body. She retaliated by unsheathing her claws to slash at Po. Po once again moved gracefully behind as he dodged her flurry of slashes but came to a stop when Po managed to find in an opening to counter her back.

Po swiftly shuffled his legs to the side; side stepped a little, did a simple elbow strike to her sides and leaned back to back with Vikki. The panda mustered up all of his strength as he grabbed both of her arms and threw her over his shoulders. She slammed on the ground but managed to skillfully balance herself with a paw.

"Impressive, panda, but not good enough," Vikki made a long pole appear by her side and struck at Pos' gut. Somehow or rather, the pole bounced back to her!

"What on earth?" she said, stunned by the sudden retaliation.

Po was surprised as she was but wasn't really in a mood for surprises.

_She made a pole appear. Now it's Viper's turn._

"The Arcana: The Lovers!" Po shouted as he charged at Vikki.

Viper's familiar scaly body rose high up and she hissed at the fortune teller. Po got in close enough to Vikki and jabbed at her but missed.

"Hah!" Vikki exclaimed. "You missed."

"Did I?" Po grinned ear to ear.

Viper elegantly slithered up her arm and used her tail tip to smack at her jaws; Vikki staggered back...

"My turn again," Po shouted as he delivered a roundhouse kick at her.

The fortune teller was totally delirious and her vision spun.

"Viper, the weapon," Po pointed at the long pole.

"Way ahead of you," Viper coiled around the pole and gave it a hard squeeze. It cracked and broke into tiny splinters. She looked up and smiled at the Dragon Warrior. "There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another." With that said, she disappeared again like the rest of the five.

_Only Shifu and Tai Lung left. _Po sighed. _I'm tired of this. Why? Why am I getting weaker by the moment? Is it the Arcanas? Is it the fight? Maybe I don't have enough stamina._

The panda looked at his opponent as she, too, was exhausted from being badly beaten.

"Look at how bad you fight," Po huffed. "I can barely feel anything…at…all…"

_Oh man…I can barely breathe. _Po clutched at his heart, as he felt in his lungs screaming in protest.

Vikki laughed menacingly at him as she charged up her energy. "The Arcana are taking your life away, Dragon Warrior. Every time you summon a persona, it eats your life spans. You know why? Because you're an amateur. You can't defeat me with the Arcanas."

She aimed at Po and snickered. "But you _can _die."

Once again, she delivered a blast of white energy at Po and he carefully dodged the attack. Po was on the ground and was having a hard time moving around.

"You're weak. Now see the Arcanas that I unleash!" The sound shattering glass echoed all over the valley and with a mighty thunder clap, seven monsters appeared in front of the ailing panda.

"The Arcanas are all that is revealed. The world shall bow down to me, and me alone!" She pointed at Po, "China shall be the first country to feel my wrath. Without the _precious_ Dragon Warrior, nothing can stop me!"

"Over my dead body you will," Po muttered.

_Shifu, Tai Lung, help me._

_No! _A voice shouted in his head but the warning came a second too late.

"The Arcana: Hierophant and Temperance!" Po made a last attempt to finish off his remaining Arcanas as Shifu and Tai Lung both appeared before Po as a persona.

"My son," Shifu looked at the snow leopard's image.

"_Ba, _I will do anything. I have taken care of my dark side. Never again shall I dwell in the past," Tai Lung returned a smile.

The two personas turned back to Po. Shifu slowly stroked Po's disheveled fur and spoke. "The Dragon Warrior also possesses a power that only you alone can use. Look at the scroll again. Think hard about your abilities and do not doubt them. Gather up your _chi_. We'll buy you time, but once the personas are gone, you'll have to finish it yourself."

Shifu turned his back and grimace at the sight of monstrous mystical beings that Vikki called as personas.

"Come Tai Lung, Po needs us."

"Damn right he does," Tai Lung said.

The two strong warriors headed through the adversary and prepared for battle.

_My Chi power. _Po grimaced at the thought. _I'm a fat panda. How can I do that?_

_Concentrate and meditate. Bring yourself to the world as you have endured so many sufferings. _A voice spoke to him.

_Now I'm talking to myself cause I hear a voice in my head, _he sighed.

Po closed his eyes and meditated in his position while recalling every memory from when he was born; things he didn't even know he remembered flashed across his mind. The air around him was thick and silent as a foggy coastal morning, and Chi power surged through his body as he brought up all of his strength and courage to the core of his body.

* * *

Everyone in the palace started to climb down the stairway as they wanted to see how Po was doing. Tai Lung was in no shape to move as they were afraid that he might lose more blood in the process. Leo was carrying the bleeding snow leopard in his arms as they walked down the stairway.

"Po will be fine. Why do you insist on seeing him? You're on the verge of dying for heaven's sake! I can't lose you," Leo grimaced at the thought of his brother dying but he didn't want to think about the possibilities.

"All the more reason to see Po," Tai Lung replied in a hoarse voice.

"You won't die. Please, don't say such nonsense," Tigress snapped as she tried to hold back her tears.

They finally reached at the bottom of the valley and they saw the destruction: crumbling buildings wobbling on their foundations, pots and pans were scattered around like piles of rubbish, a few holes here and there on the ground, a tree or two was completely rooted off the ground. It appeared as if a truly terrible battle had been fought here. It was a disaster!

"This is going to be a long battle," Shifu muttered.

"Over there!" Monkey pointed and they saw Po standing there. Everyone ran towards him but skidded to a stop when they saw a doppelganger of Shifu and Tai Lung in the air, fighting off the lone monstrosity still alive.

The personas killed every beast while Vikki tried her very best to control each of them. Finally, only one remained and it was about to be done for when the image of Tai Lung roared and gashed at the creature. It crumbled and disappeared into a white mist. Vikki fell to the ground and blood trickled down her jaw as she gasped like a fish out of water.

"I have lost." Vikki said, repeating herself with disbelief. "I have lost. How? The Arcana…how can I?"

"Because you are not as mentally strong as I am," Po said as he walked towards Vikki. He pointed at his friends that had just arrived. "See them? They gave me courage and strength to move on. They are my source of power."

She ignored his remark and clawed at the panda in a desperate last-ditch attempt to win. Po side-stepped and grabbed her paw with one hand. "Change, Vikki. I'm giving you a chance."

"I will _never_ change," she snarled, using the other free claw to slash at him but Po caught the other once just as well.

"Then you leave me no choice." Po's paw burned and seared in flames as he held Vikki's firm paws. She felt heat and pain surging through her body as flames burst over her skin.

"This…This is pain…" he hissed.

The fortune teller grimaced in pain as the twenty-two cards of the Arcana appeared before her. Each of the cards slowly burned one at a time and finally, the last card, 'The World', vanished.

"No! My Arcana! The devil…the devil will come! No!"

Po released her paws and jumped back as he watched Vikki's body burst into flame. She screamed in utmost agony, the earth at her feet charring black as ink as the ground opened up beneath her. A dark, fearsome and despicable creature crawled out of the hole in the ground with an unnatural, otherworldly speed and dexterity. Vikki knew what it was, screaming louder as it grabbed hold of her, its claws piercing her skin. The creature hissed two words—welcome home—before yanking her down into the hole and into the flames of Hell. A split second later, the black hole filled in on itself, cutting off Vikki's frantic tortured screams forever.

--

_R & R please. Cookies to all reviewers who have given me their great reviews. All of you have been very encouraging. However, all things must come to an end and this story is no exception. I will have two to three more chapters to go, maybe. Thank you: Awerewolf, Corset-rebellion-follower, Lucius Ferus, and Arceus. To Luna alone for your great support to beta this story._


	21. Goodbye, Po

_Disclaimer: Like the usual and yada yada yada. Getting kinda redundant if you ask me. Then again, why'd I do the disclaimer, I don't know why._

_Okay, here's the next chapter and please, I beg of you, don't kill me with this. I've instilled an ancient China ritual for Po but this method is long gone with the wind as time passes on. Thank you all for your great enthusiasm on previous chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The first rays of the sun started to peek over the horizon, slowly warming the land as it leant its light to the world for another day. A cock crowed, indicating that morning had arrived and the villagers should start to attend to their chores of the day.

As the villagers started to pour in on the streets, they started to notice the kung fu warriors standing in the village square. Residents who had lived nearby the battle arena started to examine the damage that had been done in the surrounding area and tried to salvage the remains of their properties.

Murmurs and whispers were heard as they looked up curiously at the warriors. They gasped in fear when they saw the shadow of Tai Lung but wasn't scared much when they saw Shifu with him.

The snow leopard's body was getting colder and colder by the minute as his blood drained from his body. Oxygen was insufficient for his lungs to operate as his heartbeat started to slow.

"Po…" Tai Lung grabbed at his friends paw hard as he trembled violently. "I'm so proud of you. You've become a great warrior. I was glad that you were my friend. Thank you."

"No," Po said as he held on the snow leopard's icy paws. "You can't die here, no."

"Please, don't talk like that," Tigress pleaded with him. "We find an herbalist so that she can mend your heart," she offered as she tried to lift her lover.

"No," Tai Lung stopped her. "I want to stay, here, with my friends. Besides, my heart is already mended, it's…good…."

_This is not happening, _Po thought as tears welled up in his big eyes. _I must do something._

_The Arcanas, _said a powerful voice.

_Kohryu?! _Po blinked in surprise.

_Transfer the seven Arcanas. Tai Lung will be free but, at a price. You might die. The risk is too high because during the battle, you summoned two personas at the same time. That was your mistake._

Po didn't even answer back to Kohryu in his mind as he quickly concentrated on his power. The seven cards of the Arcana flew in midair around Tai Lung and Po's paws started to draw energy from within him. Everyone was surprised by Po's actions and Leo was the first to take command.

"Stop it!" Leo grabbed his paws and tried to break it free from Tai Lung. "You are the Dragon Warrior! You can't die as well!"

Shifu quickly pushed a pressure point on Po's body to stop him but nothing happened; the red panda silently cursed, realizing the fat deflected the nerve attack, just like it had for Tai Lung. The light grew brighter and hotter as Tai Lung's body started to heal by the panda's paw. The snow leopard's eyes widened as he looked at Po. The panda had finally finished the process and he flopped heavily on Tai Lung's body.

"Po? Po!" Tai Lung turned his friend to face him. "No, not again. I sacrificed to save you! You can't do this. No!"

"Stop shouting man. Geezz…." Po's eye lids started to drop. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here? I'm tired. Wake me up when breakfast is ready. Or maybe lunch. Dinner perhaps."

"Oh no, don't you dare…wake up!" Tai Lung slapped the panda's face.

Everyone shouted in unison to wake the Dragon Warrior but all was effortless. The panda didn't move a muscle. He stayed there, on the ex-convict's chest, eyes closed, not breathing and now; the Dragon Warrior was no more.

Once again, peace had returned to China and the Valley of Peace. Another time would come again when the next Dragon Warrior would be revealed: Po, the Dragon Warrior…

* * *

Afternoon had already risen but everyone still stayed in position as before where Po had died saving Tai Lung. Mr. Ping came running in as he hugged his son with utmost sorrow.

"My son, why do you have to die? Why? Why are the gods punishing me?"

Tai Lung felt guilt surging through his mind. _It was me; everything. All this is because of me. Tigress was right from the start. I should have left this place long ago. My black heart isn't welcome here at all._

_Stop blaming yourself for this! _Byakko shouted in his mind. _Could you predict that this would happen? Could you? Could you?!_

_No! I couldn't…_he trailed off.

_Then stop beating yourself up and move on. You can't stay here forever, holding Po's body as you cry on his shoulder. He has given you new life, another chance. Don't waste it._

Tai Lung started to carry Po's big weight on his arms and he stood up.

"Mr. Ping, is it alright with you if Po was…" Tai Lung paused. He didn't like the word one bit but he needed to say it. "If Po was buried in the Jade Palace, near the Sacred Peach Tree."

Mr. Ping cried harder but he nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Tai Lung heaved the panda's big body on his strong arms. "Can I…start um, a traditional b-bur…" Tai Lung couldn't even bring himself to say the word. A simple word that brought a whole lot meaning to everyone present here: Shifu, the Five, Mr. Ping, the villagers and….to him. All the snow leopard wanted in his heart was a perfect and traditional burial ceremony for his best friend but, he wanted to do something more.

Tai Lung bit his lips and held up his eyelids, he spoke melancholy. "Can I give a traditional burial service for Po? A very old one…"

Mr. Ping hugged his son tightly, and nodded once again for his approval. "I want nothing more. Please…Please do…" the old goose cried.

Tai Lung's eyes looked far ahead of him as he held his friend in his arms. His fist clenched upon the panda's disheveled fur he slowly walked to the front gate of the Valley of Peace. The blazing hot sun of the afternoon scorched the very ground they were standing on but Tai Lung shoved the torment away. Within fifteen minutes, the snow leopard warrior stood in front of the gateway leading to the valley as he heaved the panda up once more.

He looked upon his friend's face as the panda slept in peace, oblivious to his surroundings.

"I'm sorry for everything I did," Tai Lung told the panda. "I'm truly sorry. I should have just gone away and never returned."

Tai Lung took a few steps forward and stopped; he landed on his knees and laid Po's body in front of him.

Shifu's eyes widen in disbelief and ran towards his student but were stopped completely when Leo grabbed on to him.

"Let go off me!" Shifu struggled free.

"No," Leo replied. "He's going to do something that only he can do, and you shouldn't stop him."

Tai Lung knelt on the ground and slowly bowed his head on the graveled road three times. He got up once again and carried Po on his arms.

"The first step is always the hardest," Tai Lung said and took a few more steps forward as his feet stood on the hot and burning ground. The snow leopard kneels down again and bows three times on his head as he laid Po in front.

"He shouldn't be doing this! I need to stop him!" Shifu pounced on Leo's body but the injured lion didn't give in.

"No, just let him do what he wants."

Shifu looked at the first student that he had ever trained as he did the same process of moving forward a few steps, kneeling down, laying Po in front of him, and kowtowing.

The snow leopard's forehead was stained with earth but he didn't care. It also hurt him, and if he continued his process of redemption for his guilt, his head would bleed.

"This is _not_ a burial procession!" Shifu exclaimed.

"It is to him…" Leo retaliates back.

Mr. Ping didn't want the snow leopard to continue his actions as he feverishly ran towards him.

"Please Tai Lung. Don't do this. This is an ancient way and ritual of showing that you are very sorry for all the deeds you have done in the past and you have awakened to a new light. This is not what I wanted Tai Lung." Mr. Ping said.

"But I do," the snow leopard replied.

He walked forward, passing Mr. Ping and did this routine. Everyone in the village sobbed and murmured to themselves.

"What is he doing?"  
"Why is he doing that?"  
"What a disgrace!"  
"The Dragon Warrior is dead."  
"Tai Lung is back again."  
"He's redeeming himself?"

Tai Lung heard every remark; everything from the most hurtful comments to the most heartfelt. He didn't care about them or anybody else. All he wanted was to be with Tigress and stay best friends with Po. Was that so much to ask? Never before had the snow leopard had so much life in him when Po and Tigress came into his life. A simple gesture can change everything.

Mr. Ping continued to stop Tai Lung on his foolish act but the warrior ignored the old goose. It took a total of an hour to reach to the base of the stairs, leading to the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung's forehead was bleeding and his soft spotted fur was drenched with sweat from the heat. His arm and leg muscles were trembling, sore from the weight of the panda. However, the strong warrior of the leopard fighting style showed no mercy and fatigued towards his fragile body.

_You are tired, _Byakko spoke.

_None of your business,_ Tai Lung spat at his persona.

Tai Lung lifted his right leg to climb the stairs but he was weak; he fell on the ground with Po.

"Tai Lung!" Tigress screamed and many of the villagers shouted as they gasped in horror.

"He dropped the Dragon Warrior!"  
"He's weak."  
"You bastard!"  
"Don't give up!"

Comments and shouts echoed through the valley as they screamed in approval and disapproval. Shifu held up his paws and everybody was silent. The red panda had power and authority towards the villagers. Everybody obeyed his arm gesture and continued to stare at the weak snow leopard.

"Tai Lung," Tigress lifted him up. "I'll help you."

"No!" Tai Lung pushed her away. "I-I want to do this myself. Please, just give me a chance."

_Why do you subject to this hardship? _Byakko asked his owner of the Persona Temperance.

_Because I now know the past is the past and I'm beginning anew, _Tai Lung spoke to it. _I will not leave the panda alone as he has shown me great things and accomplishment._

_The ways of the mortals amazes me, _the serene white tiger replied.

Tai Lung breathed deeply and hefted the big panda as he mustered up his remaining energy.

_One step at a time, there's no need to rush._

The snow leopard gained another step, then another, and another. His hands were trembling and his legs were about to give in but he persevered.

_This is just a small act compared to what he did for me, _Tai Lung told himself. _Po, you will be up in the heavens. I promise you that._

Tai Lung finally reached the Jade Palace entrance and fell on the ground. Shifu had already closed the entrance before any of the villagers could come. It was better off that none of them seen what just happened or the burial.

Mr. Ping was invited in and he rushed to Tai Lung's aid.

"Boy, please. You have come this far. Let us do the rest," Mr. Ping said and asked one of the Five to help him carry his son. Monkey offered his help and grimaced at the sight and thought of his friend, who was now lying dead in front of him. The primate couldn't believe that his friend died in a battle! Now, he had nobody to share his cookie recipes with, or trade jokes with, or fight beside.

They took Po to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and lay him there. Tai Lung followed suit with Leo's help, but he managed to gain back his strength again when they found the perfect burial spot. Crane and Viper had fetched some tools for digging but Tai Lung threw them away.

"I want to do this myself," Tai Lung dismally said.

"Hey," Tigress answered, annoyed with his act of self pity from the beginning. "You're not the only one that's devastated by his death alone. You think by doing this, you have shown that you have fully changed? Is that it? Tell me."

Tai Lung ignored her remark and started to dig the ground with his sharp claws. He shoved the dirt away on one side and continued to push it another. The deranged snow leopard dug deeper and deeper into the ground so that it could fit the panda. He was dirty, caked with mud, fur out of kilter, tired, sweating, and…crying.

Tigress went in the readied hole to help Tai Lung but the stubborn snow leopard roared at her and hefted her up back to the top.

"What is your problem?" Tigress screamed at the top of her voice. "Why can't we do the same? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to," Tai Lung spoke without looking at her. When he was satisfied with it, he asked anyone of them to bring Po to him.

The rest of them didn't know what to do but Leo offered his help. The lion brought Po to Tai Lung's arms and he laid the Dragon Warrior on the ground.

"Po," Tai Lung stroked his friend's fur softly as he caressed his belly with sadness and grief. He cried on the panda's head, tears dripping from his tired eyes as he held on firmly to his body.

"I will miss you, forever," Tai Lung choked. "Please, guide me in my life. I will never forget your help with everything…everything."

Everyone stood still and cried upon Po's funeral. Tai Lung shoved himself up and started to push the loose soil down to the panda. Each stroke of dirt covered the Dragon Warrior. With each stroke of dirt, Tai Lung was reminded of his past. With each stroke of dirt, more tears flowed out. With each stroke of dirt, flashbacks of memories engulfed each and everyone's mind. With each of stroke of dirt, the Dragon Warrior was no more.

The snow leopard stood his ground and looked upon the distance after the burial. Petals from the peach tree wafted through the air as it acknowledged the death of the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung took a step forward, and passed out from fatigue.

---

_There, I'm so sorry Po... And guys, don't kill me for this. I've got this on my mind since the day this whole story even started. PM me if you want any changes to anything. R&R. If you want to flame this chapter, please do. I know I deserved this... Thank you Luna for your advice and everything._


	22. Journal and much more

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of that sort._

_I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the very, very long delay of this particular chapter. I had lots of things to do and I can't do much about it. Thanks so much to so many people that has reviewed this particular story. For that, I'm grateful. I'm also sorry that I had to kill Po in the previous chapter. I know that many of you love the loveable and adorable fat panda but I just had to do it. Can't change what has been done._

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

_I was given this journal by my newfound brother, Leo, to write my feelings about everything that had happened. I don't know why. He said that I can't and shouldn't bottle up all of my emotions, and I need to let it all out. Because I couldn't find anybody to talk to openly, ever since…Po's death, he told me to write in this journal._

_Why do I even bother writing all this? It's pointless! However, Byakko kept telling me to give it a shot and encouraged me to write. So, here I am._

_For the past few days, the palace and valley have been in mourning, not to mention shocked at the death of the Dragon Warrior. The Dragon Warrior is gone, the one who had given me a chance at a new life; a true friend. Shifu had given a speech to everyone about what had happened and explained about my existence and the battle. The villagers couldn't believe what they were hearing! Some said that the old master had gone crazy and spirits were playing tricks on his mind. What are they thinking!_

_The palace wasn't spared either. It has been affecting the Furious Five's training regimen. They missed Po's cooking and his jokes to ease the tension during training. Monkey has stopped baking cookies, Mantis hasn't cracked a single joke this whole week (it's annoying, actually), Crane doesn't practice calligraphy because nobody admires his work anymore, Viper has stopped putting on make-up after she cried the whole night, and Tigress is even more grumpy than usual._

_How can the death of a single giant panda affect so many souls? How? _

_For me, it was the worst. I have lost my best friend and had grown less and less intimate towards Tigress. We barely talked much the whole day and I didn't kiss her like every other night before we slept. We didn't make out or gone out together as a couple. I-_

"Hello?" A voice spoke at his papered material door.

Tai Lung stopped writing and quickly hid his journal under his mat in the utmost manner that he nearly broke the vase in his room. The vase nearly fell off the table but he managed to grab is before it shattered into millions of pieces.

He breathed a sigh of relief and asked the intruder for identification. "Who is it?"

"It-it's me, Tigress," the female warrior said through the closed door.

Tai Lung got up to unlock the door and stood face to face with Tigress. Both of them locked gazes for a moment as they struggled with what to say to the other. Tai Lung boldly caressed her cheeks slowly and turned away.

"What is it?" the snow leopard demanded as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

Tigress was taken aback by his rudeness and raw emotions but she didn't want to break the environment that was screaming for help. She knew that too much was at stake and she should choose her words wisely before speaking her mind.

"I…um…" she stammered.

"Spit it out. I'm kinda busy," Tai Lung spat at her with annoyance.

"Is that how you feel?!" Tigress snapped in with tirade at the snow leopard's attitude but stopped completely while clamping her mouth with shock. _Oh no…wrong words._

Tai Lung looked at Tigress dismally and his expression fell. "Yes, for now yes. I'm still grieving over his death but I can't take this anymore. I don't see how this could work out."

"It can and it will," Tigress sat beside Tai Lung and put her paws on his cheeks. "Listen, Tai Lung, we are all devastated by Po's death, but life goes on. Don't you think that Po would want that as well? Don't you think that Po would want us to be happy?" Tigress slowly smiled at him.

Tai Lung was having mixed feelings and he didn't know what to do. Move on? Continue with life? Accept his death like it was nothing?

_It's called moving on… _Byakko interrupted.

_I know that, smart ass…_ Tai Lung retaliated. "So," he finally found his voice. "We…continue with life?"

"Yes." Tigress smiled back at him. "I know Po means a lot to you but we can't keep such a big gap between us. I love you. I know you love me as well but it cannot happen if you continue to be this way."

Tai Lung sighed heavily and nuzzled at her head with love. "How long have you been keeping this feeling?"

"For a few days," Tigress answered his question. "I kinda gathered the Five and we had a talk."

"Leaving me behind?" Tai Lung stopped his nuzzling and looked at her with distinctive eyes.

"I'm sorry," that was all Tigress could say.

Tai Lung closed in on her lips and she embraced him, leaning in for the kiss. It lasted for a long, breathless moment as both cats caressed each other's bodies and explored. Tigress broke the kiss and breathed in deeply.

"That's the Tai Lung I know and love. Welcome back," the female warrior spoke.

"Could you, um, come back later tonight?" Tai Lung asked. "I'm, ah, kinda busy with something."

"Like what?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Then I can stay."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just…" Tai Lung trembled at her annoyance once again. "Just come back tonight. I promise to get back where we left off. I'll even give you three rounds tonight; maybe more, not sure."

Tigress got up and started to leave. "Three rounds?"

"Um, ah, yes…. I hope…" Tai Lung sheepishly answered her.

"I better," Tigress closed the door and let the snow leopard be by himself to do whatever he wanted to.

_Three rounds!? _Byakko brought up the issue. _What are you, a machine? Might as well go for four. No, better yet, five!_

_I'll be dead by that time, or go in a coma. I'm tired, okay? You better not interfere tonight, _Tai Lung warned.

_Would never dream of it…_

He took his journal and continued that day's entry.

_Scratch whatever I just said. The big gap between us had just closed up and will have three rounds tonight. Three! Heh, hope I can make it. Shifu apparently had handled the situation well enough. According to a hidden scroll that Shifu had found, it was said that after the death of the Dragon Warrior, peace will return to the valley and the whole of China for the next 500 years or so._

_I don't know if that's true or not but this was what he had said. The scroll-_

"Hello?" Another voice broke the snow leopard's concentration.

Tai Lung fumed at the disturbance and asked, "What?"

"It's me," a low voice spoke and Tai Lung immediately recognized who it was.

"Can you come back later? I'll go to your room," Tai Lung called out.

"No. Now," the voice was relentless and very commanding, which was rightfully what his personality was.

Tai Lung gave up and opened the door. Leo was fully recovered from his injury and finally wore some new clothes, a finely embroidered orange shirt and dark blue trousers.

"What is it?' Tai Lung asked the lion impatiently so he can finish up his day's entry in the journal without any more delay and get over with it.

"About us," Leo answered him.

"What about it?" Tai Lung spoke without looking at him.

"About Hoong Long, Ma and Ba."

Tai Lung ears perked up as he listened attentively to his brother. That caught his attention immediately and he wanted more. "Please, do go on." He sat next to him.

"You want to know from the start or the middle?" Leo jokingly said to him.

"What are you? A joker? Your jokes are so lame that I have to laugh at how stupid it is," Tai Lung said smugly and crossed his arms playfully.

Leo smiled at his brother. It had been a long time that he had anyone else to protect. Other than Ssu Lin, there was nobody at all but now, he had Tai Lung to protect, or maybe, to spoil him. That was what brothers did, right? At least he has something to live for.

_Duty as the older brother I guess, _he thought. _Why I didn't realize it sooner? I would have saved him from that atrocious prison that old turtle had built._

"Are we going to monologue to ourselves? If yes, I'm not interested," Tai Lung dismally said.

"Fine," Leo looked pensive towards him. "You were the second child to the family but things didn't go well. After your birth, an earthquake came and it was the worst that China had ever encountered. The earth spilt in half and residents had to be evacuated as soon as possible before everything went to hell. Ba took you under his protection while I was protecting Ma. Things didn't go as expected and both of you were crushed under the debris of bricks. I tried to find you and Ba but I never did. I tried every day, every night, every week! But, I still couldn't find you."

Leo stopped a moment as he relived the past that he wanted to forget since that fateful day. Tai Lung also sensed his uneasiness and wanted him to stop but the lion continued on, without hesitation.

"Mum was devastated by the loss," Leo added in after the long pause. "We continued on with our lives as we waited patiently for any news about both of you. Be it a corpse, soul, spirit, anything; just as long as we knew what happened but, nothing. In the end, Mum was affected by a sickness; I'm not sure what it was. She was unable to work, as nobody wanted her service. They didn't want to hire a sick woman. Thus, I had to labor, day and night, for various jobs. Until…"

The mighty lion closed his eyes and lets out a breath of despair without finishing his sentence. Tai Lung looked away from him as his eyes darted out towards his open window...

The beautiful sound of the leaves ruffling between each other was in harmony as cool air blew right through them. Birds chirped with each other as they communicated in their own language. Silence filled the air as the two big cats stopped their conversation, not realizing that there was an awkward moment and tension between them.

"You know," Tai Lung broke the silence. "I'm sure Mum and Dad had lived a good life. Though I don't know them much as you do but, I definitely know that they were good in their soul."

Leo grinned at the snow leopard's comment. "Just like Mum. Always the optimistic person; nothing bogs Mum down, absolutely nothing. Even when she was terribly sick, she was always smiling and kept telling me that things will be alright."

"Yeah…Thanks for the visualization," Tai Lung looked down.

"I wish Mum was here…" Leo slowly hugged his brother affectionately.

Tai Lung was taken aback but he accepted the small gesture of bonding between him and Leo. What he wouldn't do to see his parents back again and…Po… The ex-convict hugged Leo hard as he felt his heart being fulfilled to the fullest. Finally, the Arcana of Temperance was accomplished.

_The Temperance is the Arcana after Death, _Byakko slowly spoke in his heart.

_Yeah, yeah. How many times do you have to say that? _Tai Lung replied in an annoyed tone.

_I'm merely fulfilling your heart and I think it's high time that I go…_

"What?!" Tai Lung suddenly shouted on top of his lungs out of nowhere. Leo got a shock of his life as he examined the snow leopard with concerned eyes.

"Don't scream like that!" Leo shot in. "Geez…A guy could get a heart attack and I'm not as young as you are."

"Um, could you excuse me a moment?" Tai Lung twitched as he got up and opened the door. "I have some personal business to handle and I kinda want to be alone."

Leo's mind clicked on to something and he looked at him, surprised. "You want me to go out, now? As in _right_ now?"

"Yes, right now," Tai Lung said.

"Oh well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do…" Leo casually walked out and looked at Tai Lung. "Don't take too long, okay? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Whatever," he pushed his brother out of his room.

"Oh, and another thing," Leo turned. "Try not to make a mess. I do not intend to clean it up."

Tai Lung gave him a death glare; if looks could kill, that was it. He slammed the door. "What was he thinking?!" he hissed under his breath.

_Something else, obviously,_ Byakko spoke exuberantly.

"No. Out. Now," he commanded.

Once again, the serene white tiger appeared after the cool mist had dissipated in the clear air. Byakko looked as healthy as ever before and he smiled back at Tai Lung.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Tai Lung asked impatiently to his persona.

"I have to go. That's all," Byakko shrugged.

"No. That's not what I meant. Why do you have to leave me, and why can't you stay. Meanwhile, Leo's persona can."

"Oh, that," Byakko nodded. "That is different. When a persona stays for too long over the past few years before even fulfilling their destiny, they stay till the owner dies."

"And you?" Tai Lung raised an eyebrow a Byakko for the lack of information.

"I'm different," the white tiger added and walked around the snow leopard with insight. "You've fulfilled your heart's desires and I'm not needed anymore. I was merely a guide to your heart. The Temperance means to modify or strengthen by adding a new component to an existing area in your life. It represents moderation and balance, culminating in the creation of a centered and well-rounded being."

"So?"

Byakko sighed and put a paw over Tai Lung's heart. "Two distinct beings function as one. Tigress had accomplished that. Friendship that compromises of understanding between each other: Po. Internal level where you confront your deepest desires: Leo, as a family. Last but not least, yourself. You threw away the shadow that burdens you but by accepting it, you bring it under your control. Perfect harmony with oneself is the main lesson of Temperance."

Tai Lung tried to consume everything Byakko had said. He had finally realized that he was complete and should move on with life. There was nothing more that Byakko needed to do; he had finally understood him.

However, the fact that Byakko was leaving him caused him great pain. Tai Lung was actually quite fond with his persona and wanted it to stay, but, not all wishes came true.

"The first time I heard your voice," Tai Lung suddenly spoke. "I thought I was crazy... I didn't want you but after all that we've been through, I…" he paused. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you."

Byakko turned to Tai Lung and kindly nuzzled him. It gave him a few licks here and there and heaved its whole body on Tai Lung, making him fall on his back

They stared at each other for the longest time and Byakko finally spoke, "I'll stay on a little longer. Why don't you continue your journal? I'll always be by your heart." With that said, the white tiger dissipated in a mist of cool smoke.

Tai Lung lay there for a moment and finally got to his senses. The journal on his table was half written and begged to be finished by the snow leopard. He took the journal and started to add some final details on to the parchment before he was called for dinner.

"Wonder who's gonna prepare dinner?" he asked himself. Tai Lung shrugged and handled his writing inventory at its point tip to continue his entry.

_The scroll was apparently quite well hidden from Shifu but he managed to salvage it out from the library. Master Shifu didn't reveal much about its content to us or to the villagers but he had ensured the people that peace will once again fall on the valley._

_That actually got me thinking. If the valley is at peace and no badass villain is going to come and take over the Dragon Scroll, what's the point of having the Five around anymore? Other villages are at peace as well. So, they don't need their service until the next round. Hmm…I have a feeling this is going somewhere in a different direction._

_Now, I wonder who the next Dragon Warrior will be. I really wish Po was here. I missed talking to him about stuffs. The day he took the scroll from me, I still couldn't believe he could move that fast. He literally stood in front of me in a blink of an eye. The panda sure-_

"In a blink of an eye?"

Tai Lung jumped out of his skin when he heard the ghostly voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to meet the intruder in his room but he almost wished he hadn't.

Once again, some things can never be explained, no matter how hard anyone tried. Tai Lung's first reaction was brimming tears of joy when he saw the soul. He never thought that he would see him back again, even after the tragedy but right here, right now; he was there, together with another familiar face. Tai Lung trembled at the sight and finally choked out a word. "Po…?"

--

_Okay, that was it. You guys got something here instead of Po being dead but all questions will be answered later on. Please don't protest against me with a pitchfork and flames. I'm sorry for what I did. Just had to do it. I'll be away for quite a while later on but I will try to update ASAP. Thanks for everything guys! Cookies!!_


	23. Departure

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, except the DVD, which was awesome!_

_Thank you all for being with me until the very end but this is yet to be done. Things will be going uphill and downhill from here on out and I will try to get this done by next Saturday. Posting of story will be once a week. Not like last time. Sorry. Would like to thank everybody who was with me through out this story as I have received 70 over reviews. This is a big thing for me and I didn't expect this story to have that much of reviews._

_Again, thank you Luna Goldsun for making this chapter to be uber awesome! Thank you!_

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

The ghostly image of two familiar faces stood in front of Tai Lung as he couldn't believe that a giant panda and a snow leopard was standing right in front of him. Po put on his cheerful smile and had started his garrulous habit again.

"Hey, buddy!" Po hugged the snow leopard tightly.

Tai Lung felt a slight chill running down his spine as the panda hugged him hard. It felt solid enough to make the snow leopard believe that the panda hadn't truly died, but in reality, he was already done for.

"Po? How did you…?" Tai Lung returned the hug.

"Don't have much time either," Po said as he looked at Tai Lung with happy eyes. The green eyes of the panda were always full of happiness and nothing seemed to faze the Dragon Warrior.

"I can't tell you how we managed to do this but I gotta say one thing, it's not easy and there were so many terms and conditions to obey," Po quickly said as he took Tai Lung's paw. "However, it was all worth it, although we only have ten minutes."

"No, wait," the snow leopard was flummoxed by these presences and just couldn't believe that he was actually talking to Po, the Dragon Warrior; his best friend!

Po sensed his curiosity, "Tai Lung, it's a little something that I wanted to do before I moved on. Your heart kept calling me back. You know why? Cause you're unable to move on with my death. That's all I can say. Due to that, I can't help by coming here, just to see you, even though it's just a fragment of time. Come on; tell me what you wanted to say. I'm all ears."

Tai Lung was dumb stricken but quickly regain his right mind. "I-I just don't know what to do."

"Easy," Po joyfully said. "Move on. Like me. I'm going forward, to a new life later on. I was offered a great place in another country, half way around the world. Where, if I'm not mistaken, the sun rises later than it is here. Oops…" The giant panda had slipped the little piece of information and quickly closed his mouth with his big paws.

"Forget what I just said. I'm not even suppose to say that and you weren't suppose to know that either," Po grinned. "Anyways, how's Tigress doing?"

Tai Lung explained everything to the ghostly panda, right from the start to the finish. He never felt so alive after the whole disquieting week! Tai Lung wasn't so much the talkative type but whenever he was with Po, everything seemed to just break loose.

The panda just nodded and made a few oohs and ahs as he listened attentively to the snow leopard. Finally, he had finished his story and looked pensive. He then realized that his father was actually there, listening to every word he had just said. Tai Lung felt embarrassed a little when he looked at the opaque image of his father.

Po quickly introduced to Tai Lung his paternal father but he snow leopard quickly hugged him. He tried to squeeze as hard as he could and slowly spoke. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Thank you."

The old snow leopard couldn't help but smile back and as he patted his son's head while he stroked the pleasantly spotted fur. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were so fragile."

Tai Lung pulled away and sat next to Po. The two warriors looked at the older snow leopard, waiting for something but they have no clue what is it.

"Alright," his voice croaked. "Tai Lung, when the earthquake split the earth, we were buried under a pile of bricks but luckily enough, help came from the other side of the ground. I was terribly hurt since I protected you from every falling stones but I desperately wanted to see your mum again. They told me that I was at death's door but I still wanted to save you. However… I don't know why… I just can't explain it but, I told them to send you to the hands of Master Oogway. I realized something at that time that you would be somebody, I don't know who, but _somebody_. You can say it's an instinct."

"The Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung scoffed at him,

"I don't know," he replied. "Only Master Oogway can help you do that."

"And Mum?"

His father looked away without gazing back at Tai Lung. "I didn't know what happened to your mother later but I do know one thing: she's being reborn again. She has gone through the examination and passed. I don't know where she is right now."

"Somewhere good I hope," Tai Lung closed his eyes.

"Yes, the rest of the story, you-" A soft and beautiful jingle reverberated through the room as it cut off the old snow leopard's speech.

"It's time," Po stood up. "Tai, we have to go. Our time is up. It was great seeing you again. Goodbye, my friend."

The opaque images of the panda and snow leopard slowly dissipated in thin air without a trace. A warm breeze wafted through the air as they disappeared. Silence once again filled the room. The only audible sound was the nature outside his window. Tai Lung breathed in and slowly held up his journal as he read his final sentence. 'The panda sure-'

Tai Lung grinned at those words that he had inputted in the journal and continued. The tip of the writing material started to make scratching sounds as it moved on the parchment.

_The panda sure was quick and agile. I would never trade him for anything else. Ma…Ba… I wish you the best of luck and I will forever be grateful for all the sacrifices that both of you had made._

_Thank you._

_Friday,  
__Tai Lung/Hoong Long, the Temperance Arcana, owner of Byakko._

"Hey, finish off in there," Leo suddenly knocked on his door.

"Coming!" Tai Lung growled loudly and kept his journal as safe as possible from prying eyes.

"Don't make me go in there. I don't care if you're about to-"

"I was _not_ playing with it!" Tai Lung opened the door and pushed Leo aside.

"Even if I did, it's not this time nor will it be in my room. The walls are made of paper for god sake! One slight poke can make a hole visible enough to see everything."

"Okay! Okay!" Leo stepped aside cautiously. "I get the message. You don't have to bite my head off."

Tai Lung grinned again to himself. Intimidating big bro: Done.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Crane asked the chef on duty.

Leo had taken the liberty of cooking for the whole week and apparently, everybody loved the lion's cooking. Throughout the whole week, that was the only thing that everybody was looking forward to because there wasn't anything else to do. Every day, Leo had something new and refreshing.

Monday: Herbal eggs with chicken broth. Tuesday: Porridge with salted fish, egg, bean paste and wheat noodles. Wednesday: fried _Mee Hun_, topped off with fresh prawns and ginseng tea. Thursday: Herbal soup with chicken stock and fragrant rice that was on top of the world.

With each passing day, their taste buds were enticed with so many different flavors. Although they still missed Po's noodles, they tried not to bring up that issue.

"Well, Master Crane," Leo politely said while he was stirring the pot of boiling ingredients. "Today will be some plain old noodle soup. I'm sure you all know about it."

The Five looked at him with concerned eyes and later, towards the floor. They knew what Leo was referring to but no one said a word.

"Here," Leo slides to each of them a bowl of noodle soup. "Enjoy."

"I'm here!" Tai Lung suddenly barged in without warning to the kitchen entrance.

"Good, just in time," Leo tossed the bowl of food to the snow leopard and he caught it without dropping any of its contents.

"Where's my chair?" Tai Lung looked around, searching for a place to sit.

"In the firewood pile," Leo pointed at the pile of wood, ready to be used for burning.

"You-"

"You eat while standing," Leo took his respective seat.

"Eat!" Shifu suddenly hit the snow leopard's leg hard as he was coming in.

_What is it with Masters and bamboo sticks! _Tai Lung thought as he rubbed on his sore leg.

Shifu took his seat and dropped a few letters on the table. The old master slowly pushed the letters to each of the Furious Five. The Five were surprised with the letters. They hardly ever got any mail! It was either a request for help from a faraway village, or some supply letters but this time, the letters were addressed to each of them.

"Master, what is this?" Tigress held up the piece of envelope and examined the script on it.

"I don't know either, and I'm curious as well," Shifu took his bowl of hot noodle soup and started to slowly sip at it.

Each of them shrugged and slowly opened their mail. They read their respective letter and each one of the Five screamed in unison. "May I be excused?" Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey got up to their feet.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

"Um, I gotta go," Tigress quickly left.

"Me too," Viper slithered away behind her female friend.

"I'll be in my room. If you need anything, tell me in an hour," Crane rushed to the door, his feathers nearly knocking over Tai Lung. The snow leopard looked at the avian with surprise.

"Getting something from my room," Monkey ran out as Mantis jumped on the primate's shoulder.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Mantis nodded.

The Five left the kitchen, leaving behind Tai Lung, Leo and Master Shifu. They were dumbstruck by the sudden exodus and looked at each other. Leo and Shifu then stared at Tai Lung.

The snow leopard had buried his face in his own bowl of noodles but stopped when he felt two pair of eyes staring at him uneasily.

"What?" he asked. "I don't know anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't blab it out either."

* * *

The Five were in their own respective rooms, reading the contents of their letter.

"Thank you Master Tigress," Tigress said, as her eyes darted back and forth. "For your letter about your application-"

* * *

_Viper's room_

"We have looked upon the matter," Viper continued. "And are very honored to have you here-"

* * *

_Crane's room_

Crane quickly ruffled up the paper. "Our academy specializes in one particular kung fu style and has gone through several new and old techniques of combat-"

* * *

_Monkey's room_

"Facilities and training provided are based solely for your own specialty," Monkey paused to see an overview of a picture enclosed with the letter.

"We are more than happy to have your presence around in our academy-"

* * *

_Mantis's room_

"You can begin training at any time," Mantis reads on as his pincers slowly glides down the words on the letter.

"If it's alright, training starts on Monday, _XingQiYi_, of the first month."

* * *

Leo took the dirty bowls from dinner and placed them in the washing area. The lion threw an apron towards the snow leopard's direction and the cloth muffled him.

"Your turn tonight; I did the dirty dishes for over four days. I cook and wash for everyone."

Tai Lung grumbled under his breath. It never dawned to him that it was also his duty to do the dishes. Most of the time, it was the servants in the palace to do the dirty work.

"This is a disgrace…" he trailed off.

"Disgrace my ass," Leo pouted. "A warrior is still a living being and needs the basics of life. Unless of course, you want to become a dirty warrior, it's fine by me."

Tai Lung smirked at the comment. "Oh yeah? What about the old legendary 'Beggar Clan' up in the northern mountains? They don't shower _or _do dirty dishes."

"True," Shifu suddenly interrupted. "The legendary 'Beggar Clan' was the most fearful clan in the whole of China. They steal food, clothes, played dirty tricks, and destroyed a few properties and pilferage."

"All this without cleaning themselves up or do dirty dishes."

"Just shut up and wash." Leo pointed at the unsanitary kitchen utensils on the table. It looked like a dump and if left alone, pests would invade and conquer the whole kitchen.

"MASTER!"

Three of them jumped out of their skin after hearing the shrieking. Tai Lung dropped a plate, breaking it into little pieces. He cursed softly under his breath.

The Five quickly pushed each other as they tried to come through the door, all at once.

"Hey, watch it!" Tigress shoved Monkey away.

"I'm passing through here!" Crane tried to not get himself tangled up between the rest.

In the end, the Five fell on the ground with a loud bang. They groaned in pain and each and everyone were trampled between each other.

Shifu got up and hit the Five with force as he circled around them. The bamboo stick found each and everyone's pain nerves and they yelped in pain.

"Hah!" Tai Lung punched his fist in the air triumphantly. "Now you know how pain is that ridiculous-"

An apple had landed on his forehead.

Leo burst out laughing as watched the hilarious scene between the Five and his brother. He had never seen anything that funny before in his life, but his laughter ceased when he saw Master Shifu's flaming eyes.

"Ahem-ah-well, I'll just-um-sit and watch from here," Leo slowly pulled up a stool to sit on.

"So, tell me," Shifu galled over them. "What made you Five to act out of your own character? Barging in like small children, not obeying rules and screaming at the top of your lungs?"

Tigress frantically got to her feet as she quickly pushed Crane aside, freeing herself from the tangled mess between her comrades. The female warrior spoke in a rush.

"I applied in an academy at the southern end of China, and the _Lou Fu_ academy of Tiger warrior accepts it!"

---

_Sorry guys. Po ain't coming back. I know that a lot of you were expecting Po to come back since Tai Lung saw him in his room. But no. Dragon Warrior ain't coming back. Neither will the Furious Five. As usual, R&R. Thank you all. I love you guys! _


	24. Final goodbye

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or anything._

_Okay, readers. This is my Penultimate chapter and the last will be the last. It will be up by next week, a week before Christmas. I've enjoyed this so far and nothing in the world can replace my joy I have with this story. I'm so happy with everything that you, reviewers had given to me. Be it a flame, suggestion, or anything. For the last and final noting. Luna, I thank you for everything you've done. I really, really appreaciate you boundless help with betaing this story. I really am. I was so happy to get you as my beta. This might be the last but we will see, the future isn't determined._

_And now, on with the story. The final last. Oh, and Lucius, I may be pushing my luck too far, huh? Purpleground: Not yet but you will see if they ever break up._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

**

* * *

**

Master Shifu's jaw nearly hit the ground when Tigress had finished speaking. It was too much to bear! "What?" Shifu twitched his eyebrow.

"The _Lou fu _academy of Tiger warriors accepted my application," Tigress repeated slowly. "Not only that, I think the rest of us were accepted as well in our own academy of choice."

"You what?!" Shifu roared. _Not good enough. Is that it?!_ Master Shifu had been training the Furious Five for years and this is how they thanked him? By giving news that they want to go to _another_ academy for training in kung fu?! Have he not given them the best? Have he not given up everything to train the Five? Was it…not good enough?

"W-Why?" Shifu asked. "Why are you going to another place to learn kung fu? Why? Don't we have good enough facilities here? Don't we have the thousand scrolls for you to master? The Jade Palace is the only place that has the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. All of you were handpicked by Oogway _himself_! But…why this?"

"Because…" Tigress rubbed behind her neck as she spoke. "Master, we're not being ungrateful. All the trainings that you have given to us, nothing can top that; absolutely nothing."

"Then why leave?"

"This," Tigress showed the old master the letter. "This is a specified academy that _only_ trains in the tiger style. You have taught us many styles and we perfected one. However, in this academy, they introduced long forgotten techniques that are useful. Not to mention modern techniques as well; the Jade Palace does not give us that."

"The thousand scrolls? All of you didn't even master all of them, not even half of it," Shifu exclaimed.

"The scrolls are just the same in the academy."

"Hey!" Tai Lung spat. "I resent that. There's nothing greater than the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. You don't know how great it is because you didn't master all of them."

"Please," Tigress shook her head in denial. "The _Lou fu _academy teaches nearly the same techniques; only much more complex than this. Some are not used because it does not benefit me at all."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Why you-"

"_ENOUGH!" _Master Shifu bellowed as he stood up on the kitchen table. "Tigress, you are not the only one I presume?"

"No," Crane took a step forward. He preserved his courage for the verdict to come after he had explained himself. With all the courage he had in him, he let it all out. "I have too."

"Where?"

"Back to the Crane Valley, down south," The avian twitched his wings here and there as he showed signs of fear and anxiety. "A-as Tigress has stated, it specializes in my own style. That is all."

"Me as well," Monkey bravely spoke.

"Me too," Mantis jumped on the table as he bowed to his master.

"I am so sorry," Viper's melodic voice spoke up as well.

Shifu looked at the Five menacingly as he scrutinized at them with dismay. The old master had many surprises in his life but this – changing to another master– was just too much for him to accept. He had spent years training and perfecting them one at a time without fail and this was his trepidation.

How can an old soul accept this blow? No, scratch that. How can they_ give_ to him this blow? The old master had nothing to live for now; nothing… Training the Five was his life, and he had taught them everything. Well, not literally everything. He had his reasons why he didn't teach them the nerve attack.

It was then that Shifu had finally realized that he shouldn't fetter them anymore in the Jade Palace. They were old enough to do things by themselves. They don't need an old red panda to put invisible chains around them. They had a choice and had made their decision.

"Are-Are you sure about this?" Shifu asked them.

Tigress was the first to answer, "Yes."

"There is no turning back once you've applied to this academy," the red panda admonished.

"We know," Crane softly answered.

Shifu sighed. They had made their decision. _I will not stop them…_

"Go and prepare," Shifu looked away from them. "You need to get ready for your journey."

The Five's faces beamed with joy and they quickly thanked Master Shifu for his generosity.

"Alright, alright," Shifu stopped them. "If that's what makes you happy, I will be too."

They thanked the old master one last time and left to prepare.

"You aren't happy," Tai Lung said as he washed the dirty dishes.

"No…" Shifu sat on his chair, his body feeling heavy with sorrow. "No…I'm not…"

* * *

Early morning of the end of that week approached, and the Five were busy with their last-minute packing. Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis frantically rushed about, here and there to get their personal belongings from the kitchen, to the bathroom, from the Training Hall, to the living room. They didn't want to miss a single thing.

They had finally gotten themselves ready for the journey and each of them stood outside their room, expecting Master Shifu to say something. Surprisingly, the old master wasn't there at all.

Tigress's ears perked up when she heard a faint but beautiful song up in the hills where the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was planted, and also where Po lay in eternal rest.

* * *

The flute's song echoed through the open air as the red panda played a soulful melody. Tai Lung was with his old master as he lay down on the ground to enjoy the beautiful song, hands behind his head, staring up through the tree's branches. Shifu did not play a single wrong note as he calmly worked his miniscule fingers at the old flute. Old the instrument may have been, but it served its master well.

Shifu stopped playing, letting one long, plaintive note fade away in the air.

"Melody of the harmony, a symphony of great pleasure and happiness from the heart and soul," Tai Lung softly spoke.

"You remembered, m'boy."

"Who doesn't?" he smiled. "You always play that song when you are either very happy, or very sad. I still remembered that day when I broke my arm. I cried all night in the Hall of Heroes and you came to comfort me. You played this very same song to put me to sleep."

Shifu stifled a chuckle as he heard that old story once more, "Sure enough." The old red panda patted the snow leopard's head as he was reminded of the time when Tai Lung was still a cub. How he'd wished that he could go back in time to relive that past.

"What will you do now?" Shifu asked.

Tai Lung got up from his lying position and stared lazily beyond the horizon. He had nothing left to do actually. Start a family? Learn more kung fu? He had already accomplished that years ago before he was even sent to that god-forsaken prison. What now? Tigress was gone. She'd be away for heaven knew how long. He couldn't leave her. No…he just couldn't…

"I…" He stammered as he tried to arrange the right words to come out of his mouth. Nothing formed in his mind; absolutely nothing. "I don't know…"

"How about the Sheng Huang temple?" Shifu said as he tried to reconnect back their conversation before it died away.

"Absolutely _not_," Tai Lung shook his head violently. "That temple has nothing but sorry excuses for warriors. All show, no skill. Can you imagine that their strongest warrior is a pervert? He steals women's undergarments for crying out loud!"

"Ah, yes," Shifu chuckled. "Every warrior has a bad side; even you. You lust for power, whereas that individual lusts for-"

"Please don't say it," Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "I think I'll stay here with Leo, maybe take a few days away from the village so that both of us can bond. I don't know much about Leo, but I intend to change that. Camping, probably, it sounds like a good idea."

"It's always a good idea."

A faint sound was heard from the distance. Tai Lung was the first to identify who it was. "Tigress…" he said.

"They're leaving…" Shifu replied in a melancholic tone. "This is their final goodbye."

"I want to talk to Tigress for a while," the snow leopard walked past the old master, who only sighed sorrowfully for his son.

The Five were in sight when he came down the hill. They were eager to go but Tai Lung grabbed Tigress' arm before anything else; not even a warning. The female warrior wanted to pull away but gave in after the snow leopard winked playfully at her.

"You guys see Shifu first. I'll be right back," she glanced at her mate. "As soon as possible."

The rest nodded in acknowledgement and moved along. Tai Lung had dragged Tigress behind the pathway leading to the Jade Palace and he immediately landed a kiss on her mouth. Tigress' eyes opened in shock but suppressed the feeling when the snow leopard playfully explored her mouth with his tongue. She kissed back and caressed his fur without a care in the world.

Tai Lung broke the kiss and looked at her, whispering, "My farewell present."

"I thought that was last night," she playfully winked at him.

"Was it any good?"

"Of course it was! You gave me _four_ rounds!"

"Really?" he blinked in surprise. "I did?"

"You bet, tiger," she purred loudly, winking conspiringly.

"If it's _that_ good, why leave?" Tai Lung asked her.

"Because…" she sighed softly, searching for the right way to say it. "I know I can't get the title of the Dragon Warrior anymore. So, what's the point of mastering the Thousand Scrolls? This is for me; for me alone. I want a future. I want to teach my fighting style to students. That was my dream since Po took that title. I have nothing left here."

"_I_ am here," Tai Lung caressed her cheeks fondly as he admired her beauty under the sun.

"You," Tigress put her paws on his well-defined chest, "are my second concern ever since you came back here. I know you've changed but, you still need to learn. If possible, I want…I want to…."

She left her sentence to hang in mid-air. However, Tai Lung added in the right words into her floating sentence.

"Marry me?"

"Would you?"

"More than anything," he kissed her.

"I do, too," she pushed him away. "But _after_ my training is complete."

"I'd rot by that time," Tai Lung said resentfully. "These hormones don't come and go as you please, you know."

"Try me."

"Look, Tigress," the snow leopard pulled her arm but not hurting her with his rough attitude. "Please reconsider. You do not need to follow the Five. Okay, I know that you want to teach your style but if you don't like it there, please don't hesitate to come back. You will _always_ have a place here at the Jade Palace...and with me." He gently took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

The female warrior smiled softly at him and walked toward the Sacred Peach Tree. She wasn't going to change her mind and back this out now. This was it, her choice, her future. Tai Lung fixed his eyes onto Tigress as he slowly walked uphill once again.

---

_Yes, the last is coming. The final. Thank you all in advance. Thank you all the same for getting this story for over 80 reviews! My first ever! R&R please._


	25. Happy Chinese New Year!

_Okay, guys, sorry for the extremely late update but this is the final chapter, the finale for 'Temperance'. I've had a great Christmas over here in my place and I hope you do as well. As for everything, thank you all for supporting me till the very end, which will be this. This is the end and I would like all of you to know that I appreciate every review that I had actually received. I didn't expect to have this many reviews at one time as this is my very first long story that I have ever written._

_Enough, on with the finale._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**

* * *

**

_Two months had past ever since Tigress had departed from the Jade Palace. It seemed so quiet around here. The palace workers never talks to either of us, be it Master Shifu or us, warriors. They acted as if like we're invisible. Meanwhile, Mr. Ping has been coming up here a lot more often lately ever since Po's death two months ago. There, I've said it. Took me long enough. Master Shifu and Mr. Ping always got together to either have a good ol' chat, few games of mahjong or a drink of tea to pass the time. It's been like this ever since the five left. Training is, as per usual, good for me but even better. I have the whole training hall all to myself, like old times._

_Leo was assigned to be the palace cook and he was thrilled by that position. Cooking was really where he excelled the most, other than learning all kinds of kung fu style. He tried to teach me the lion style but I wasn't fit for it. Improvise a few things and I'll be able to get it done without even breaking a sweat!_

_I saw the most beautiful, elegant snow leopard in town last week and I tried to get her attention but Mr. Big Bro had to stop me from going over to her._

"_Don't you go cheating on Tigress," He said and I just rolled my eyes. Tigress ain't the only hot tiger around! There's plenty of fish and each one, has a different taste in which I want to try though. Yet, Leo just had to keep an eye out for me. Doesn't he ever try to get a new girl? Ssu Ling may be his only girl but he's been dateless or rather, mateless since two years._

_Though I swore to the gods high up in the skies above all else that he had drooled over a hot lioness that time. That was a sign to move on. I better be the cupid to get big bro a girl before he expires. Don't really care if others think of me the other way around but big bro seriously needs one._

_Well, Chinese New Year is approaching fast. In two weeks time, the whole village will be tinged with the prosperous colour that even the gods of the heavens above will be able to see its glory. Decorations are done and the planned festivities had already been arranged. Guess what? I'm the lion… (again) Leo should be the lion! Geezz… How can a snow leopard do a lion dance?_

_Okay, maybe I'm capable of jumping here and there and balance with one foot on the tip of a pole but still… This is a lion dance, not a snow leopard dance… Now, I'm just wondering which style should I adapt this time. Fat Shan, Hok Shan, or maybe both…_

_

* * *

_

"_Pung!_" Shifu slammed a mahjong piece tile on the table.

"_Kai! Mahjong!_" Mr. Ping opened up his mahjong tiles as he revealed his winning pieces.

Leo groaned loudly and banged his head on the mahjong table. He had lost ten rounds in a row to Shifu and Mr. Ping and not once did he win, ever since the game started. He wasn't very good at that game and both Shifu and Mr. Ping literally dragged him to join in because they were short of one more person to complete the set. It was superstitious to Master Shifu that a game of _Mahjong _should never be played with two individuals. It is said that the game will set of evil spirit if unfinished as well. Well, that was Shifu's thought and Leo was mauled towards that predicament.

"Come on, Leo," Mr. Ping pats his shoulder. "Try harder. Remember, luck only plays a small part but strategy is the biggest factor."

"I give up." Leo answered the happy goose as he flipped over his tiles.

Shifu chuckled at his misery and continued to shuffle the tiles on the table. "Why don't you see who is more fond of throwing out the obvious?"

"Because…I don't know who is more obvious. Either it's you," he points at the red panda. "Or you…" to the goose next.

"You have two minds, no?" Shifu said.

"Odin?!" the lion smirked. "He doesn't know this game at all. None of these makes sense to him at all."

_Hey! _The Emperor Arcana exclaimed in his mind. _I do know…a little…I think…_

Leo rolled his eyes and continued to shuffle the tiles.

"Shifu!" Zeng suddenly burst into the room. "Tai Lung has returned!"

The old master nodded in agreement and told the snow leopard to come in but Zeng was reluctant to answer him .He paused and stammered out like he used to in the beginning whenever he had bad news for the masters. Old habits are hard to die, for the messenger that is. Zeng was always the nervous kind but a good messenger as well. He had never lied about anything about his messages, no matter how bad they were.

Shifu sensed Zeng's uneasiness and thought that he should handle that matter into his own paws. He stopped the game and asked the nervous goose who was about to fall apart even with the slightest surprise. "Where is he?"

"Ah-" He began as he stammered and prolonged the sentence.

"Hmm?"

"He-Ah…" Zeng backed a little as he tried to cower in fear.

"The children beat him up, didn't they?"

Zeng frantically nodded and ran out.

Leo and Mr. Ping were confused with the red panda as his words were quite ambiguous to them.

"What do you mean?" Leo cocked his head in curiosity as he tried to interpret the old master's saying. How can Tai Lung be beaten up by little children? He has battled so many armies in his life and yet, he can't even handle small kids?

"Wait for it…" Shifu puts up his right paw.

"SHIFU!! LEO!!!" Somebody screamed out loud with tirade through the Jade Palace structures. "GET THESE BRATS AWAY FROM ME!!"

Leo knocked over the mahjong table, flipping over the tiles as they scattered everywhere in different directions, and ran outside to the courtyard to see Tai Lung wrestling over with a few children.

The lion stood his ground as he watched in surprise at the antics of both the snow leopard and little children. The little brats were clawing and biting at his legs and paws as they tried to slash at him. Tai Lung was doing his best to not hurt them and tried to get out of that mess; he was, however, unsuccessful.

"Don't just stand there! Help-" Tai Lung's eyes widen and winched in pain. He looked down and saw that one of the little gits had sunk its teeth on to his sensitive area. An excruciating pain surged through his body as it received a wordless shock that the snow leopard had never experienced before, even during battle.

"Help me…" His voice turned in a high tone, almost feminine.

"Okay guys, break it up," The lion pried open the little kids from Tai Lung. He held them up in the air but their paws flailed; biting and clawing at nothing as they tried to hurt the poor snow leopard that's now quite humiliated. Shifu helped to calm the children down as he held the energetic children on the ground.

Once the kids were away from Tai Lung, the snow leopard's fur looked like he was ran and dragged over by a rogue cart. His fur was disheveled and a few minor bruises were seen over his body. Upon closer inspection, Leo found that he had a black eye on his right. It was amazing how those small kids could pack a punch on a warrior that had mastered all thousand scrolls in a short time.

"What the heck happened?" The lion helped Tai Lung up on his feet while carrying his other arm around his shoulder.

"The-the kids just-just came out of nowhere and-and…" he coughed a little. "I thought I was ready…"

"Ready for?"

"This…"

"You've done this before?"

"Can I get myself cleaned up first before I answer your questions?" Tai Lung pouted at him. "I'm a little disoriented right now."

* * *

It was Chinese New Year eve and everything had settled down. Apparently, the kids had attacked Tai Lung was because the little gits were trying to see who could defeat the mighty lion that was performing the dance. He had climbed up all the way to the Jade Palace with the kids clawing and gnawing at him like rabid dogs. He was totally out of breath by that time.

The Jade Palace was tinged with red as lanterns, carpets, curtains, and everything were coloured with the prosperous colour. _Well, most of it…_ Tai Lung thought. _Shifu is a red panda, so technically, he's already a prosperous colour._

The village below was just the same as the Jade Palace in environment but a little grander than what it seems to be. Although the death of the Dragon Warrior had left a mark on everyone's heart, they knew all too well that they had to move on without looking back at the past. The sacrifice of the Dragon Warrior will not go unknown to the villagers.

Chinese New Year was never a day of mourning, regardless of how terrible things are; unless of course, the villagers had opted to not do the festival. Everything was in order and the villagers were happily preparing for the night to come. The wait for the god of wealth during the night was the most important agenda on the list to do and everyone wanted to receive its presence into their homes with a grand entrance. Simple it may be for the humble villagers but grand it was for the gods.

Shifu, however, hadn't prepared for anything except the decorations. The wind blew through the air in the evening; wind chime clanged a beautiful sound of melody as each metal of the instrument knocked upon each other harmoniously. It was a calm evening in the Jade Palace as Shifu and Mr. Ping played a peaceful game of Chinese checkers. They didn't have any plans for tonight and this had made Tai Lung a little concern about it. He wasn't the usual worry wart but this time of year, it was different.

As far as he had remembered, Master Shifu was always the first to greet the New Year's Eve.

"Red! Red!" The snow leopard recalled back his old memories when Shifu insisted that everything should be turned into red.

"Do you want me to be dyed in red as well?!" Tai Lung roared to his master.

"If it's possible – which I think it is – you should." Shifu answered him back.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes as he chuckled at his master's old antics.

_Those were the days…_He trailed off.

But now, Shifu didn't even make a move; nor did he done any preparations at all.

"First, you nearly got me killed by those brats during the lion dance. Now, you don't ever want to welcome the god of wealth into the palace. What do you want, dad…" Tai Lung muttered to himself for no particular reason.

The snow leopard eyed his master through the door as Master Shifu carefully moved his game piece forward.

"Boo!"

Tai Lung literally jumped high up to the ceiling and fell on the ground with a sickening thud. He felt the worst pain ever on this rump and he wished that he had never done that at all.

"You okay?" Leo grabbed his paw and he stood back up.

"I think I lost a few years in my life," he carefully touched his body to feel if anything was out of place. "Not to mention a few furs and spots." He shuddered.

Leo chuckled lightly at his brother. He's definitely having fun teasing him. Although things had been a little bland in the palace but Leo had made it a little less…boring…

Leo suddenly handed the snow leopard a letter within his reach. It took a while for him to register but he gingerly opened the letter. He reads it fast and a huge smile was craved on his face.

"You sure?" Tai Lung asked.

"Very much indeed," The mighty lion answered back.

"I'm so there."

"And I'm gonna prepare the food."

* * *

Night had soon arrived and every villager got ready as they placed their offerings outside, in preparation to greet the god of wealth. The houses were lit brightly with lanterns and a few fireworks exploded in the sky. It was a sight to behold. With the sun down behind the hills, the skies were filled with a colourful orange beam from the ray as it descended upon the valley.

"Aren't you going home to prepare for Chinese New Year in a few hours?" Shifu asked. Mr. Ping as the two old folks sat outside the veranda, sipping Oolong tea to pass the time.

Mr. Ping puts his cup of fragrant tea down and gazed at the moon.

"It's…lonely…"

"I'm sorry…" Shifu apologized for his lack of concern for the old goose's feelings.

"No, no…" He shook his head in denial. "I-I know that one day, I will be alone again. I'm already prepared for this, Master Shifu. Yes… I am…"

Shifu sighed with disdain. This was possibly the worst Chinese New Year eve ever. First, the Dragon Warrior died. Now, the five had left the Jade Palace. He had doted the five with love but, he didn't take into concern their feelings as well. With each passing day, he learned something new; his mistake on Tai Lung, and now, the mistakes that he had done on the five.

"How ironic…" Shifu tittered to himself. "I plan to not make any mistakes on the five but now, look at what happened."

"Shifu," Mr. Ping puts his wings on his paw. "The future is nothing like what we had predicted. Always remember Oogway's saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today, is a gift, that's why it's called the present."

"Yes," Shifu nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow is always a mystery. We… don't know the outcome of it all…"

Mr. Ping looked over the crimson sky and saw a sign beyond the seas of stars. A brightly star struck star gleamed with pride, overshadowing the others. Compared to all, that was the sign that the god of wealth is coming over upon the land where mortals reside in. The star shone brightly as possible and without further ado, the rest of the stars followed suit to match with the leader. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and with that great respect, the perfect day for Chinese New Year.

"It is time."

"The god of wealth has arrived." Shifu said as he gazed up to the sky.

"I'm just going to pray that my noodle shop will be able go on ahead in near future and may Po be blessed with good health in the after life." Mr. Ping closed in his wings together as they clamp close and shuts his eyes slowly but both of them were interrupted when Leo burst out to the veranda.

"Master Shifu! Mr. Ping! Come on!" Leo ushered them. "Everything is ready. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Wha-" Shifu was perplexed by the lion's sudden outburst.

"Come on." Leo dragged the two from their respective chairs and brought them to the courtyard.

"I didn't say I wanted a -" Shifu hung his sentence in mid-air.

His long cute ears shot up like a bamboo shoot when he saw what was in front of him. He wanted to run and hug them but contained his excitement, much to his displeasure. No words can explain what he was feeling right now; absolutely nothing can bring out his feelings.

Tai Lung turned around, "Dad! Come on! The gods isn't going to wait for you." He looked at the crowd around him. "Nor does it wait for everyone..."

"That's right, master," a female tiger warrior bowed.

"Good to see you, master," an avian lifted his straw hat and gestured to the old red panda.

"Give me some love, master!" a snake sang out as she coiled around herself.

"How you doing?" a primate bowed as well.

"You look healthy as always, Master Shifu," a small bug cricked on the primate's shoulder.

Shifu's eyes brimmed with tears of joy when he saw the familiar faces of his students. The Furious Five had come back from their training and are staying to celebrate Chinese New Year, together, as a family.

"Everyone…" he trailed off with elation.

Tai Lung cut in as he explained. "Isn't Chinese New Year about family? So, this year isn't going to be different. As long as everyone comes back to greet the god of wealth, all of us will be prosperous and happy. Come on, let's pray and greet him."

Shifu nodded his head and stood in the middle between everyone else. He was after all, the oldest and wisest among them and he should be speaking fro all of them. Master Shifu did not acquiesced at all and he was more than happy to do the honours. Both of his paws were open wide and they connected with each other, palm to palm. He bowed three times in front of the altar that was prepared in front of everyone present there and spoke with great pride over the great atmosphere.

"Gods of the skies, thank you for everything. Bless us, the family here, with your abundance of joy and happiness and bring us wealth throughout the coming year. We are grateful to have each other and thank you for the blessed year that all of us had. Make this year a good one and be it a prosperous bounty as well."

Shifu finished off and everyone kowtowed three times in front of the altar that had already been prepared outside in the courtyard. They hugged at each other and said the very phrase that everyone is saying right now, as well as down the village below.

"_Gong Xi Fa Cai! Xin Lian Kaui Le!"_

Tai Lung hugged and kissed Tigress with love. "Happy Chinese New Year, baby."

"And may you be blessed with wealth as well." She replied back.

Tai Lung chuckled back and turned to Shifu, "Dad, it has already started to be a great year."

"Why is that?" Shifu asked with curiosity to what the snow leopard was trying to say.

The snow leopard smiled with exuberance and kissed Tigress back. He held up a paw towards his mate's belly and caressed it a little, something which both of them has been doing for the past few days. Shifu's eyes widen with joy and he tried to scream his lungs out but he quelled that wondrous feeling of knowing the fact that he was going to be a Yeh-Yeh!

"You got that right, dad!" Tai Lung exclaimed between the cheers of their brothers in arms. "It's been two months."

Both the snow leopard and tigress grinned from ear to ear as they delivered that message.

What joy it has brought to him, Shifu couldn't say anything more. Indeed, the valley was once again at peace for the next few years and it was all thanks to one giant panda. Though big and clumsy he may be but he has delivered great joy to everyone here in the valley.

_My job here is done…_Byakko appeared suddenly in front of everyone.

It was no longer a surprise to them as they saw the persona out from Tai Lung's heart.

"Tai Lung, it is my time," Byakko began. "The Temperance Arcana is fulfilled and look at what joy it has brought to you! Thank you all. I had a great experience and will cherish this life forever."

Byakko started to fade away along with the cheers of everybody present there but, before it was gone, it had uttered one last sentence that Tai Lung will remember forever in his heart, even though it was the most common word there is in the book.

"Happy Chinese New Year!" and the white tiger was gone.

"Happy Chinese New Year to you too…" Tai Lung spoke softly "Thank you...thank you for everything. I am the Temperance Arcana."

Music started to play in the village below as the festivities began to roll out. The night was marvelous as they celebrated the day of the New Year. The day of a new beginning. The day for a new adventure. The day for an ex-convict to feel new again as he left his past away and look into his brightly lit future that he had gratefully forged in years to come. Together with a family and a whole lot more.

Temperance Arcana.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_Thanks you so much for getting me through here! I would like to thank corset-rebellion-follower and Lucius Ferus for give me reviews from the start of Chapter one till this very chapter. Yes, you guys rock! Not forgetting the rest of you as well. All of you have given me lots of experience while working with this very fic and I will treasure them always. All constructive criticism has been taken into account and never let loose_

_And the biggest Thank you goes out to Luna Goldsun! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for your support and being my beta. I had loads of fun trying to find out my mistakes and I have once taken any hard feelings on the changes that you have done. It meant a lot to me!_

_Awerewolf from the start as well for giving me all the support from the middle till now. I know that you've been away for quite some time but I will forever remember your words telling me that I should give more credit to the story itself than just beating myself up for not coming up to others expectations. Thank you!_

_I will not write a sequel to this story as I have nothing in mind for it. So, I'm so sorry if this disappoints but no, I won't have a sequel. Once again, the Temperance Arcana wishes you all the greatest of joy for the coming year ahead and Happy New Year. The Star Arcana as well. See you guys soon!_

_Happy Chinese New Year to you guys too! It's on the 26th of January 2009!_


End file.
